JusSonic's The Subspace Emissary
by JusSonic
Summary: Parody of the Adventure Mode in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Danny and a bunch of cartoon characters team up to stop an evil invasion of the Subspace Emissary. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: Master Hand's Master Plan

Author's note  
The time has come for another parody, this time it's the one I bet you folks out there are looking for, the parody of the Subspace Emissary mode of _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_. It will feature many unforgivable characters, including parodies of characters that didn't make it to the Brawl game. Time to begin!

**Prologue: Master Hand's Master Plan**

In a galaxy far far away, there exist a place where everyone co-exist along one another. Sometimes they get along, sometimes they get into big fights, but for those who really wanted to prove themselves to their fans, they get involved in something that is the biggest competition ever: Super Smash Bros.! It's where fighters of sizes, shapes, magic abilities, etc. would fight each other until one, the other, or both fall. Either way, their fans will be entertained.

Anyway, although the world has been in peace this way, unknown to the inhabitants involved, there is a sinister force that is about to reveal itself and endanger life as we know it.

In a hideout that seems to be cover in darkness, someone came in. This someone is a ghost-like man. He had black hair with white in the middle, shaped like devil's horns, a black goatee, red glowing eyes, and blue skin. This man's outfit consisted of a white shirt, black gloves, a white cape with red on the inside, white pants, and black boots. He was known as none other than Vlad "Plasmius" Masters, one of the most evilest and richest halfas in the world.

Plasmius has got a message from someone requesting his presence. He looks around. He hopes whoever it is doesn't waste his time. He got better things to do.

"Ah, Vlad Masters, or should I called you Plasmius? You are here." Plasmius turns to see a creature approaching. This creature He's a green-black creature with a white head, purple-yellow cheeks, red eyes, and black wings on his back with a black needle-like tail (which was really short) on his back. His upper head's black and green with black spots, his upper chest area and upper shoulders are black, his waste is purple, the rest of his chest and lower part of himself are green with black spots, black bottom legs, and yellow shoe-like feet. His name is Cell, the Ultimate Android created by the late Dr. Gero.

"So you must be Cell." said Plasmius in amusement. "Were you the one who summoned me here?"

"Alas, no. I was summoned like you are."

"I am puzzled."

"You aren't the only one!" The two turned as a ghost came into the room. He looked like a metal skeleton, had green flaming hair and black cybernetic weaponry all over his body, like a hunter. His name is Skulker, the Ghost Zone's most dangerous bounty hunter. "I was busy trying to capture that ghost child when I was called here. If neither of you two summoned us, who did?"

"Simple. He did." said Cell with an evil smirk pointing to something. Plasmius and Skulker took a look and saw an alarming sight for the figure who summoned them here appears to be a giant white glove!

"Is that...the Master Hand?" asked Plasmius arching an eyebrow in interest. The Master Hand is the owner and master of Final Destination, an arena most often used in the Super Smash Bros. fights. He is supposed to be all powerful yet Master Hand always get his butt (or is it hand?) kicked every time.

"Welcome. You are all wondering why I summon you all here?" boomed the Master Hand with a voice that wants your attention instantly.

"No, but if you hum a few bars, I can fake it."

"Does this happen to do with your crazy counterpart Crazy Hand?" asked Skulker getting his blaster out, "Because if you want him eliminated, it will cost extra."

"No, though he is helping me out despite how much he annoys me." said Master Hand with a grunt. "No, I am hatching a Master Plan, a plan that will enslave the world as we know it. Help me and you will all be...rewarded."

"Rewarded?" asked Plasmius in interest. "Does this involve Maddie Fenton, perhaps?"

"...Yes."

"If you're finished, I got a ghost boy to captured." snapped Skulker as he turns to leave. He got other things to do than listen to this overgrown glove yap all day.

"I got a reward for you too, Skulker, the same ghost child you wanted to capture." said Master Hand. Skulker stop as this caught his attention. "I will make sure that will happen, the trophy of the ghost child himself."

Skulker turns back to the Master Hand as he said, "How will you make this possible? You mean I will finally capture the ghost child?"

"More than that. You will capture every rare creature and/or ghost in existence as well. The weapon I will give you will assure that. Take it or leave it."

"I refuse to let a chance to get the ghost child go like this! I'm in."

"Very good." said Cell with a smile. He already listened to what the Master Hand has offered him earlier, so there's no need for the glove to mention it to Plasmius or Skulker. Not that they are interested, anyway, "Time to begin."

"Not yet. There is one more ally to introduce." said the Master Hand.

Just then, a flash appears making the villains turned once more. This time, a figure wearing a cloak and a hood to cover his face comes into the room. Whoever he is, Plasmius, Skulker, or Cell cannot tell yet.

"So who are you supposed to be?" asked Plasmius wanting to know this last newcomer before hand.

"Look, all I will tell you that I am just...a cloaked figure, all right?" snapped the Cloaked Figure in a harsh voice. The figure then sighs in a sad voice as he continued, "Now, can we get on with this?"

"Yes, we shall." said the Master Hand. "Cloaked Figure, I hope you made sure you have taken the ship from the clone of that droid. I believe the clone's name was Blackjack, am I right?"

"Yes. I got it."

Plasmius glances at Cell as he remarked, "I hope you fight well because I am not slowing down, not even for a bug android like you."

"I will ignore that, ghost boy!" snapped Cell with a scowl. "Remember one thing: the Saiyan and his son are mine."

"Go now and get your trophies. Your rewards awaits." said the Master Hand.

With the offer of rewards on their minds, Plasmius, Cell, Skulker, and the Cloaked Figure prepared to leave, though the last one (the Cloaked Figure) stop to look at the hand who send him on a mission, a terrible one at that. The Figure sighs. He didn't want to do this, but he has no choice.

As he left, he nor any of the villains noticed someone who sneak out of the shadows. This someone was green-skinned, wore a black toupee, a purple coat almost like a cape, a white shirt underneath, and black pants with matching shoes. His name is Hacker.

"That's The Hacker to you, Mr. Narrator!" snapped the Hacker at the narrator in annoyance. He hates it when people get his name wrong, especially me.

Right. Anyway, a voice spoke up, "Hey boss." The Hacker turned to see the source of the voice. This voice belongs to a green small robot with a black mask and boots. His name is Buzz, one of The Hacker's robot henchmen. "Is what those guys said is true?"

"Right. They are planning a major world conquest here, something I prefer to have for myself!"

"So what do you propose on doing?"

The Hacker paused then the villain from Cyberspace smirks evilly as he said, "Well, if they are going to go 'trophy hunting', who am I to stay out? Ha ha ha ha!"

The Hacker leaves with Buzz following. The robot looks concerned. He has a bad feeling about this for some reason.

**"JusSonic Presents"**

**"JusSonic's The Subspace Emissary"**

Author's note  
Nice opening, huh folks? It has been a while but I am back on track! Also, Julayla is working on her parody and this opening is based on the opening she did, so you may say she inspired me. Anyway, the adventure had just begun so read, review, and suggest.

Yes folks. Master Hand and Crazy Hand are staying the same in this. Plasmius is parodying Bowser, Cell is parodying Ganondorf, Skulker is parodying Wario, while The Hacker is parodying King Dedede. Okay? I bet you don't need me to tell ya whose Buzz is parodying.


	2. Chapter 1: The Invasion Begins

Author's note  
The reviews are looking good especially from my usual group of reviewers. To learn more about the Subspace Emissary, check out the clips on Youtube. Now then, onward to the show!

**Chapter 1: The Invasion Begins**

Meanwhile in a desert, some major action is about to start as a crowd cheer. The sound is coming from a stadium where one of the Super Smash Bros. fights is about to begin. The audience is really excited. They wanted to see a good fight, one for the ages, and they are about to get it.

"Hello, fight fans, and welcome to today's Super Smash Bros. fight!" boomed a voice coming from the commentator booth. The voice belongs to a black haired man in a black tuxedo and blue bowtie who is sitting next to a brown haired man also in a black tuxedo and blue bowtie who sports a mustache. "My name is Johnny Gomez and with me as always is the incomparable Nick Diamond."

"We are about to begin a big fight here at the Super Smash Bros. Stadium where we are about to see a fight between two well-known power houses." said Nick Diamond doing his best to look good. "The crowd looks excited, Johnny."

"And why shouldn't they be?" agreed Johnny as we see the crowd, made up of various creatures of colors, species, shapes, etc. are sitting, standing, whatever. "Today's fight is Danny Fenton AKA the halfa hero Danny Phantom fighting against the Cyberchase former minion of The Hacker, Delete!"

"So why are these two fighting?"

"It's a friendly match, Nick. Get with it."

In the audience, we see eight figures sitting near the platform where the fight will take place in watching. One of them is a thirteen-year-old Asian girl. She had freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a pink strand, and she is a green t-shirt (in which the rims of her sleeves were red, and the collar of her shirt was red, and there was a symbol on the front that looked like a red dragonfly), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Her name is Juniper Lee AKA June, the Te Xuan Ze and Danny's girlfriend.

The second figure is a black haired man in a blue fight that is being covered by an orange martial arts uniform, blue wrist bands, and a blue sash around his waist. He wears blue with red martial arts shoes. His name is Gohan, the defender of the world and the son of legendary hero, Goku.

The next three figures are a red haired boy, an African girl, and a Hispanic girl wearing glasses. Their names are Matt, Jackie, and Inez, three of, believe it or not, Delete's friends.

The sixth figure is a brown pug dog, the seventh figure is a girl with brown hair, a orange headband, a brown shirt, green pants, and sandals, and the last figure is a blonde haired girl wearing a blue coat over a purple shirt as well as earrings. Their names are Monroe the dog, Lila the Bigfoot, and Jody Irwin.

"Looks like everyone is psych for this match-up." said Jody with a smile looking at the crowd.

"Yeah, though I'm surprised Delete is fighting. He doesn't seem like the violence kind." said Inez puzzled.

"Relax, Nezzie. Dee Dee can fight, remember?" Matt assured Inez.

"Don't call me Nezzie."

"Isn't this cool? Best of all, this is one of those friendly matches so no one will seriously get hurt." said Gohan with a grin.

"Yeah. I don't know who to root for, my boyfriend or my brother." said June giggling. For the brother part, she is referring to Delete who is really Dende Lee, her brother who was attacked by an unknown attacker. June didn't remember Dende existed until recently.

"I think we're about to find out, lass." said Monroe as the action begins.

Monroe is right as a trophy is tossed into the air and landed on the platform. As the audience, the trophy soon transformed. Once the transformation is done, we see whose one of the fighters is. It is a fourteen-year-old boy. He had black hair and blue eyes, and he wore a white shirt (on which the rims of his sleeves were orangish-red, as was the collar of his shirt, and a horizontal oval shaped symbol on the front of his shirt), along with blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. He is Danny Fenton AKA the legendary halfa Danny Phantom, June's boyfriend.

"And here he is, folks, our first fighter, Danny Phantom!" announced Johnny as the crowd cheers wildly.

"Going ghost!" exclaimed Danny as he transformed. The boy has turned into a male boy with white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white suit with the initials DP written on it. This is Danny's halfa form, Danny Phantom.

Another trophy is soon tossed into the air and transformed in mid-air. It has turned into a male teal robot with a snout of a dragon and antennas of a giraffe with a yellow birthmark on his cheek and a chord from his neck to the bottom of his back. He wore a black mask, yellow gloves, a teal button-up shirt, teal pants, and black shoes. There is a huge zipper on his shirt, which zipped up his shirt, a short sleeved green jacket with a hoodie on it over his shirt, black strap bracelet between his shirt sleeves and gloves, two huge pockets at the legs of his pants, and yellow belt straps on his shoes. His name was Delete, The Hacker's former minion and who is June's brother Dende Lee.

Delete landed on the ground and waved to the crowd. He smiles as he said to Danny, "Okay, I'm ready to go when you are."

Danny noticed the presence of June and Gohan. Then, he looks puzzled and said, "Okay. Since June is here, it means she's playing Peach. And it also means that Gohan is playing Zelda. But since I already know that Goku is playing Link, I can't understand why Gohan have been choose for playing the Hyrulian princess. I mean, wouldn't it be logical to choose Chi-Chi or Bulma for this part?"

Then, Delete said, "Well, Zelda has an alter-ego named Sheik. Gohan has an alter-ego named Great Saiyaman. And there isn't any female Dragon Ball character whose could change back and forth between identifies. So, Gohan was the only choice the author could have."

Danny then asked, "Well, couldn't Chi-Chi or Bulma play Zelda while Gohan plays the Shiek? You know, keep them two separate people entirely? I know they aren't two separate individuals in the actual games, but this is a parody. The author is allowed to get away with minor differences."

Delete answers, "Well, first of all, having the Zelda analogue being his son rather than his wife IS a definite difference in itself. Second: That would be deviating from the games a bit TOO MUCH."

"You two, save the talking for the fight!" barked a bald-headed old man in a boxing referee outfit named Mills Lane. "Now I want a good clean Super Smash Bros. fight! No items are allowed! This fight is over when one or the both of you fall. Now let's get it on!"

Delete nods as he held out a hand, causing a Keyblade to appear in it.

"So, using the Keyblade from Julayla's Cyber Hearts and that KH parody with you and Betty, huh?" asked Danny with a smile.

"Come on, Danny! Make this fight good! You wanted to impress my sister, right?" joked Delete making the halfa blush at this.

The bell rings as Danny and Delete charged at each other, fighting each other. Johnny yelled out, "There's the bell, and this one is underway!"

--

In a castle somewhere in Britain, someone is watching this fight via a magical television that the headmaster allowed him to have in the common room. This someone is a fourteen-year-old boy with messy dark brown hair, round glasses, green eyes, a red and black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His name was Harry Potter, the boy who lived against the evil dark wizard Voldemort.

Watching the fight with him is two of his friends. One of them is a fourteen-year-old boy with red hair, blue eyes, a red and green-striped shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. His name is Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend.

The other friend is a fourteen-year-old girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, a light purple shirt underneath a gray jacket, and blue jeans, and white sneakers. Her name was Hermione Granger, Ron's girlfriend.

"All right, bloody yeah! This fight is getting good!" said Ron eagerly. "Hey, Harry? Who are you rooting for?"

"Does it matter? Both of them are good fighters in their own way." said Harry with a smile, "Though I will say Delete will win."

"I don't see why you are interested in these kinds of contests. They look brutal." said Hermione with a sigh. She then smirks as the girl added, "Though I hope the ghost child knock that droid's head clear off!"

"And she said this is brutal?" asked Ron to Harry, both boys rolling their eyes as they continue watching the fight.

--

As Danny and Delete's fight continues on, a conversion occurs between some of Danny and Delete's friends.

"How do you two know Delete?" Gohan asked June in curiosity.

"He's a friend of ours and my brother." said June with a grin.

"Odd, I thought he worked for Hacker."

"Well he used to, but was never really evil, in fact he once help some of our pals out of a jam. That's how we trust him, but with him still working for Hacker, so think of him as the Kronk of PBS. But during Jules's Delete and Betty's Kingdom Hearts story, when The Hacker was recruited by the bad guys, Delete was not on his ship at the time and was taken along with Betty to Traverse Town. When Hacker and Delete at last meet again, Hacker was steamed at Delete for becoming a good guy. So the two ended up fighting, and Hacker lost, so Delete is now a good guy."

"Whoa, that's quite a story." said Gohan whistling in amazement.

"Shame Chris couldn't be here." said Jody with a smile. "He woulda love to see this with me."

"I thought you and him broke up." said Lila to her friend looking puzzled.

"Not in reality!"

Danny fires out ecto-blasts at Delete who quickly dodged them. The droid gets ready for the wind-up as the halfa flies near him...then Delete hits Danny hard causing him to go flying off the platform and explode, winning the fight for the droid.

"Game! Delete is the winner!" boomed Mills as the audience cheer.

"All right, good work, Dee Dee!" cheered Jackie happily.

"Oh well. Even if Danny did lost, I still love him." said June with a smile. After all, it is is friendly match so no real harm is done.

Delete watch as Danny, turned back into a trophy, landed on the platform. With a smile, the droid touch the trophy, changing him back into Danny. When a fight is over, the losing fighter gets turned into a trophy but can be restored back at any time.

Danny is helped back to his feet by the droid. Looking at him, the halfa smiles as he shakes Dee-Dee's hand saying, "Good fight, Delete."

"Thanks." said Delete with a smile.

"Well, that's it for another match, folks." said Nick Diamond. With the fight is done, there is not much to do here now.

"Right. For Nick Diamond, I'm Johnny Gomez, saying good night, go..." The announcer however was interrupted as the stadium begins to shake alarming everyone. "Goodness! What is that?!"

The crowd, especially the good guys, looked around startled. This wasn't supposed to happen! As they look up, they gasped as a big ship flies over the place. To most, this was a shocking sight. To some, it is a familiar one.

"Huh? What is Blackjack's ship doing here?" asked Delete confused. He knew that the ship belongs to his sometime friend, sometime foe clone. Is Blackjack planning an assault?

Delete's secret question looks like it is going to be as an opening appears in the ship itself. The audience screams in terror as particles came out like mad. Most of those in the stadium decided they don't want to stick around any more as they make a hasty exit out of the place before all heck breaks loose!

"Folks, I don't know what's going on but it looks like we are being invaded by..." said Nick nervously. Sure enough, the particles revealed themselves to be evil looking robots with looks that can kill. "They looked like Jackbots!"

"Okay, I know I don't wanna sit out anymore! I'm helping Danny!" exclaimed June in determination as she jumps out of her seat and right onto the platform landing near Danny, taking Monroe, Lila, and Jody with her.

"Don't forget me!" yelled Gohan as he grabs Matt, Inez, and Jackie and flies both himself and them to where Danny, Delete, and the rest are at.

"June!" said Danny seeing his girlfriend as she puts her friends down.

"Come on, Danny. It's time to show these robots not to messed with the wrong heroes!" said June with a smirk as she, Gohan, and Delete prepared to fight.

"June, why am I down here? I will just get in danger." said Jody worried.

"Sorry. Bad idea, I know, but at least you get to see me more in action, right?"

"You sure about that?"

June didn't get a chance to answer as a Jackbot jumped and attack but Gohan jumped in and kicks it away.

"No time to decide what is wrong! Kamehameha!" shouted the son of Goku as he fires his father's best known attack at some of the Jackbots getting rid of them.

Danny freezes some of the robots with his ice breath before punching/breaking them. Delete performs Thunder spell on the Jackbots attacking him before performing combos on them. Lila meanwhile acted on her Bigfoot instincts as he punches and kicks while slashing her enemies.

"Let's see if I got a spell that can..." Monroe yelped as a Jackbot hits him knocking the dog back. June's mentor growled as he gets a banishment stone out and zaps his attacker, getting rid of it. "Okay, that will do."

"Ready, June?" Danny said with a grin as he and his girlfriend got the last of the Jackbots to deal with.

"Ready! Take this!!" yelled June as she and Danny punched and zaps the last of the attackers destroying them. Pretty soon, the fight is over.

"Does this mean we win?" asked Inez puzzled.

"I don't know. Why did those things attacked the stadium and why were they using Blackjack's ship?" asked Matt puzzled as well. This doesn't make sense.

"Unless Blackjack is trying to destroy us?" asked Jackie worried.

"Wait. I sense something." said Gohan with a frown.

"Don't tell me there are more of those things!"

The group hears a noise above them causing them all to look up. They see a flying vehicle coming towards them and there is a man in a cloak and a hood covering his face riding in it.

"Hey, who are you? Are you the jerk who is responsible for this attack?" Danny demanded angrily. He has a feeling that he is because how else did those robots came from out of nowhere. Of course, the halfa and his friends don't realize that this man is the same one working with the Master Hand, Plasmius, Cell, and Skulker.

"Unfortunately, I am just a pawn in this game...a game I think you will all lose." said the Cloaked Figure as he pressed a button on the flying vehicle. From out of nowhere, something came out of the vehicle and landed on the platform. It looks like some sort of bomb that has an 'X' on it. Two Robians, roboticized animals from a planet called Mobius, appear, pulling the weapon back, extending it as a countdown appears.

The Cloaked Figure sighs as he looks at the two Robians doing what they are supposed to be doing. He knew that he himself will have to leave them to what is about to happen next, but he is under the orders of the one making him do all of this.

"And now, I must go." said the Cloaked Figure as he flies away from the scene quickly in the vehicle.

"Danny, that bomb looks like it could wiped this whole place out or worst!" exclaimed Jody in alarm. She doesn't want to die while she is still inside the arena! How would she say goodbye to Chris, the one she loves?!

"Right. I'd defuse this thing!" yelled Danny as he flies towards the bomb. With his experience, he should defuse that bomb before it destroys the stadium. Easy, right? Suddenly a crashing noise is heard stopping Danny short.

Danny turns and sees a cannonball coming his way. To his friends' shock, he didn't have time to get out of the way as the thing hits the halfa hero sending Danny screaming into the air as he is send flying.

"DANNY!" yelled the others in shock as the halfa is transformed back into a trophy as he is send flying.

"Oh great. Just great. We got attacked by robots, a bomb is about to wipe this place out, and now Danny is gone. What else could go wrong?" groaned Jackie in concern.

Suddenly evil laughter is heard as everyone turned and saw a shocking sight. June and Gohan are yelling as they are trapped in cages that are held by some sort of ghost in a robotic battle suit that is made out of machines.

"Ha ha ha ha! I, Technus, have succeeded in capturing the love one of the ghost child, as well as the half Saiyan himself!" laughed the evil ghost known as Technus. "And right before I send the ghost child himself to kingdom come!!"

"You have to say it." Matt said rolling his eyes at Jackie who looks sheepish at what she just said.

"Let us out, you walking garage sale!" yelled June at Technus as she struggles to get out of her cage to no prevail.

"Ha, I will not! And as a fair warning, those cages are specifically designed to be 'super-being-proof', whether that being be a half-Saiyan, a Te Xuan Xe or whatever." Technus remarked evilly.

"Well, so much for my attempt." groaned Gohan in his cage looking concerned

"Hang on, June! We'd get you and Gohan out!" exclaimed Delete as he gets his Keyblade out ready for battle. His sister and one of his new friends are trapped in those cages! He got to get them out!

The droid in determination charges at Technus who swings the cages at Delete trying to smash him with them. Delete dodges as he slashes at the cages trying to get June and Gohan out.

"Take this, robotic stooge!" boomed Technus as he jumps up and tried to jump on Delete who got out of the way.

"Great. What can I do?" asked Delete worried. He then spot something, some sort of trophy which he picks up. The droid knew what it is: an Assist Trophy. It has the power to summon someone to aid a fighter, depending on who uses the trophy, in battle.

"I hope this guy can do something." said Delete as he uses the trophy. It glows and someone appear. This someone is a poorly-animated pig. The pig resembled an Internet download, with a red top, brown trousers, unibrow, and thick outline. His name is Spanky Ham, one of the Drawn Together housemates.

"What? Oh crud. I can't do anything without fighters like you summoning me into battle almost all the time!" groaned the pig as he realized where he's at.

"Uh, Mr. Spanky, sir? My sister and my new friend are trapped by that evil ghost robot thing. Can you help, please?" asked Delete hopefully.

"Oh geez, why did it have to be me?! Why can't it be Xandir, Captain Hero, or Ling-Ling?! But noooo! Star in a few fan-fictions and suddenly you are picked to be an Assist Trophy! And what am I to do against a jerk like that, huh? You tell me!!"

"Uh...isn't he going to do something?" asked Matt looking dumbstruck.

"He is. Look." said Monroe pointing to Technus. Sure enough, the evil ghost is getting bored by Spanky's talking and dialogue. In fact, the ghost looks like he is about to go down at any moment.

"Now, Dende! Take him down!" said June urging her brother, calling Delete by his real name, to take Technus down before he recovers.

Delete charges in and jumps at Technus hitting the villain with one big blow. Technus yelps as he drops the cages, causing them to open freeing June and Gohan.

"Out of the way. I think he's going to blow!" yelped Gohan as he, June, and Delete run for cover, as did the others. Soon it happen, the robot suit Technus is in explodes sending the villainous ghost flying.

"Curse you all!" yelled Technus as he is send flying into the distance via Team Rocket.

With the fight now over, Spanky turned back into an Assist Trophy. Delete picks it up and pocket the Assist Trophy. Who knows? Maybe the pig's big mouth can be useful again.

Just when the group managed to recover and it looks like all is clear, a familiar evil voice boomed out, "Well done, heroes, well done!"

The heroes turned and to their surprise, they see a familiar bounty hunter ghost nearby pointing a weapon at them.

"Skulker! What do you want?!" yelled Lila in shock as she and her friends are well familiar with this ghost, having fought him managed times before with Danny and his friends.

"Wait. What is that thing?" asked Matt alarmed as he spots the weapon in Skulker's hands.

"This is a Trophy Transformer. I am going to use this from now on to get my trophies without going through all that trouble I usually do with the ghost child." said Skulker sinisterly. "Shame I miss my chance to do so on him before. I would love to use this on him."

"So I suppose you are going to use that on me, so you can use me as bait for Danny?!" exclaimed June angrily. The Te Xuan Ze isn't going to be use as a hostage, not a chance.

"Correct. I figure with you in my possession, the ghost child will be mine! In fact, let me show you the full force of my Trophy Transformer!!"

The bounty hunter ghost slams his weapon now then charges it up, aiming it at June. Then Skulker let out a big blast from the Trophy Transformer sending the attack right at June. The Te Xuan Ze froze in her tracks. It doesn't look like she can get out of the way in time.

"June, look out!" yelled Matt in alarm as he, Inez, and Jackie jump in and tackle June getting her out of the way. However this causes them to be hit by the blast much to June and the others' horror. As they watch, Matt, Inez, and Jackie are turned into trophies landing on the ground.

Skulker chuckles in amusement as he landed on the ground grabbing the new trophies. He remarked, "Well, while I was planning on grabbing the Te Xuan Ze, I think the Cyberchase crew would do nicely as well."

"Turn them back!!" yelled Lila growling angrily. The Bigfoot is so eager in tearing this ghost into pieces until there isn't any of that fiend left!

"Sorry, but I got other plans. Farewell!!"

Skulker activates his jet function of his suit as he flies away, with the Matt, Inez, and Jackie trophies in his possession. The rest are about to go after him when Delete noticed something, something terrible.

"Uh, guys?" asked Delete as he points. As the others looked, they saw to their shock that there are a few seconds left on the bomb!!

"I think we better get out of here!" yelled Gohan in alarm.

"But what about Matt, Inez, and Jackie?" asked Jody worried.

"Escape first, that later!" yelled Monroe as he summons a big carpet, large enough for everyone to get on. The remaining heroes got on the carpet and it flies off.

The carpet with the heroes on it fly away from the stadium just as the countdown on the bomb ran out. The bomb soon exploded. As the heroes who are escaping watch on, the whole stadium including the two Robians who are still there are absorbed by a huge sphere.

"Thank goodness everyone got out of the stadium in time." said Delete in relief.

"Danny...I hope he is okay." said June sadly as she look out in the distance. She remembers that the halfa got send packing by that Technus ghost and turned back into a trophy. She wonders where Danny is now and if he's okay.

"Don't worry, June. We'd find Danny and the others."

"We can only hope." said Monroe with a sigh as the carpet with those on it flies off. What the heroes may or may not know, that what happened at the stadium is just the beginning...

Author's note  
Oh no! Danny got send packing, Matt, Inez, and Jackie got turned into trophies and are in the possession of Skulker, while the evil forces of the Master Hand made their first move. What will happen next? Will Harry and his friends get involved? And would Spanky be used again? More to come so read, review, and suggest!

BTW, the June and Delete sister-brother thing comes from Julayla's Cyber Hearts series, along with some other fan-fictions she wrote. Check them out at deviantART, as well as the referenced Delete and Betty KH parodies.

Chris Fields is an OC who will appear later, this OC is property of tervaco.

Spanky Ham is parodying Mr. Resetti, the crazy gopher from the Animal Crossing series.


	3. Chapter 2: War in the Sky

Author's note  
Once again, I have returned! In this next chapter, Harry and his friends join the battle while we are introduced to another Assist Trophy. Who is it? Read on and find out!

**Chapter 2: War in the Sky**

Back at the castle, Harry, Hermione, and Ron gasp as there is static on the TV. The stadium has been consumed in a major blast thanks to the bomb left behind by the Cloaked Figure. And with the way things are, it won't end there!

"This doesn't look bloody good." said Ron worried.

"Right. We must inform Dumbledore." said Hermione in agreement, preferring to the headmaster.

After coming to Professor Minerva McGonagall, the head of Griffindor house, and inform her of the situation, the woman nodded as she takes the kids to the headmaster's office despite it being pass hours.

"Professor! We need to tell you something!" said Harry worried as McGonagall brought the three into the office.

"I know. I have sense it." said Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogswarts, the school Harry and his friends attend in the same castle they are in now, with a frown as he looks up. He is having a conversion with Professor Severus Snape, Professor Pomona Sprout, and Professor Filius Flitwick, the heads of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw houses.

"We already alert the Ministry of Magic about this, as well as tell the other students to stay in their common rooms and not wonder around like you obviously do, Mr. Potter." Snape said to his least favorite student in his usual tone of voice.

Hermione glares at Snape then said in worry, "Professor Dumbledore, do you know what is going on?"

"I do. An evil force has entered our world, planning on conquering it while turning anyone in their way or no into trophies." said Dumbledore. "They must be stop or all is lost. Harry Potter, it is up to you."

"Forgive me for mentioning this, but you sure it is wise to put your trust in Mr. Potter? We all don't know what we're dealing with." said McGonagall in concern. She has faith in Harry, that's true, but even she is not sure of the motives of the culprits involved are.

"That's true, but Harry has defeated Voldemort in the past before. Plus, even I of all people know he and his friends will go against school rules and investigated anyway." said Dumbledore with a smirk on his face.

"Obviously." said Snape rolling his eyes.

"What do you want us to do?" asked Harry. Dumbledore's right. If whoever's causing the invasion got to be stop, the boy who lived as well as the one who defeated Voldemort, Harry must stand up to the challenge.

"Go to Skyworld and locate the ghost child." explained Dumbledore. "You should take Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Weasley, and Ms. Lovegood with you. You will need them. Good luck."

"Professor, we will not fail you." said Hermione as she, Harry, and Ron bow in respect to their headmaster before leaving to go find Neville Longbottom, Ron's sister Ginny, and Luna Lovegood.

"You think Mr. Potter could be up to the challenge?" asked Snape with a frown. "After all, he along with most of his friends, you and I brought back to life in Neros's All-Stars fic, barely survived the enemies he has made."

"Yes, but the world will need all the heroes it can get." said Dumbledore.

--

In Skyworld, Harry and his friends appear suddenly via a portkey, which is used on useless items to make magical transportation items. With Harry, Ron, and Hermione are three more of the scarred boy's friends. One of them is a brown haired young man with brown eyes. He wears a plaid shirt with red, white, and blue, blue vest, brown pants, and black shoes. His name is Neville Longbottom. He is usually a clumsy kid but managed to prove himself in his own way, thanks to his friends.

The second friend is a teenage girl who had long ginger hair and freckles. She also had blue eyes and she was wearing a pink dress. Her name was Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend.

The last friend is a girl that has hair with blue eyes. She wears a white shirt, a blue-white diagonal striped tie, a black robe with a Ravenclaw symbol, a gray skirt, green/red earrings, and brown shoes. Her name is Luna Lovegood. She can be a bit strange but is a friend of Harry's nevertheless.

"Well, this is it, Skyworld." said Harry with a nod as he and his friends walk forward.

"Any chance we could find the ghost child and his friends here?" asked Ginny hopefully. The girl is eager to do a little team-up.

"The professor said the ghost child is here, so he and his friends are here, right?" Hermione pointed out with a nod.

"Maybe that guy piloting that huge flying metal bird can help." said Luna pointing to the sky.

The six students looked up and are startled, for flying above is the same ship that attacked the stadium before. Something tells Harry that trouble is coming, and this time his scar didn't seem to react!

As the students from Hogswarts continue watching, specks came out of the thing like mad. Harry, Ron, and Hermione recognized them from the attack on the stadium and know what they are.

"Get ready, everyone!" yelled Harry as he and his friends get their wands out just as the specks landed on the ground before them, turning into Jackbots.

"You think it's all right to do magic outside of school?" asked Neville concerned.

"It's all right, Neville. I have a feeling we will be made exceptions in any case." Ginny assured the boy. He calms down though not too much.

The kids then charge at the Jackbots and fight them off, making their way destroying each of the enemy while going on.

"My, what's this for? Bye bye." said Luna as she grabs a bomb and throws it at some Jackbots, destroying them. Harry got his hands on some sort of lightsaber and slashed his enemies.

"These guys are getting persistent, are they?" Hermione said with a frown as she reflects a Jackbot jumping at her.

"Get down!" yelled Ron as the group dodges as a robot flies passed by nearly getting them. "What is that thing?"

The robot turns around. It is one of those Probe Droids that shoot lasers. It makes noises before firing a laser at Ginny making her yelp. Harry, upset, fires a light spell at the Probe Droid. It didn't destroy it but it sent it away.

"You okay?" Harry asked his girlfriend Ginny who grabs a food item and ate it, healing herself.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, let's move on." said Ginny with a sigh. Harry nodded but stay near the girl he cares for while the group continues on their way. They move on quickly then noticed that the area around them seems to be getting colder and lifeless.

Hermione looks worried as she said, "Not good. When this happens, it usually means..."

"A Dementor!" yelled Luna in shock. The group turns and yelp as a creature appear. It had a humanoid shape, approximately three meters in height, but covered in a dark, hooded cloak which reveals only grey, decayed hands and a face. It had no eyes, only a large hole where the mouth should be. It is a Dementor, creatures that can drain happiness out of the air around them, including feelings and memories. The monster can feed on a victim until it is soulless.

"Get back! Expecto Patronum!" yelled Harry pushing his friends back while he summoned up a Patronus charm. Soon a Patronus in the form of a stag appear sending the monster away. Everything soon went back to normal.

"What is a Dementor doing here? I thought they are long gone from here." said Hermione shivering in alarm.

"This is worst than we thought. The Dementors must be in league with the invaders." said Harry with a frown, "As if Voldemort wasn't bad enough! Come on!"

The six kids continued fighting against the evil minions of the invading forces, doing their best not to get killed or worst. At one time, they run into a robot with drills who has a pair of drills trying to drill into the kids while shooting at them. A few hits and it is gone.

After going pass the defeated drill bot, Harry then noticed something up ahead, a trophy of a familiar ghost child.

"There he is." said Harry with a nod. He goes over to the trophy and touch it. Fortunately for him, Dumbledore explains how to change those who turned into trophies back to normal. A flash appear resulting in Danny, back to normal, groaning.

"Oh man...what happen?" groaned Danny wondering where he is. Then an image appeared in his head: an image of the attack back at the stadium! He remembered being ambushed by a cannonball sending the halfa flying right out of the place. Danny remembers turning into a trophy again before passing out. In alarm, he halfa hero yelled out, "Oh man! Where is June? Where are the others?!'

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! It's all right!" said Hermione in concern. "I'm sure they got out of the stadium when it was absorbed by a big blast."

"'Absorbed?!'"

"We'd explain on the way." said Luna as she and the others headed out continuing on their way.

--

With Danny now with them, the odds suddenly got better. Danny fires off ecto-blasts and makes punches and kicks, taking down any enemy in his way. Neville yelps as he almost fell off of a cloud but Danny grab him in the nick of time.

"Thanks." said Neville with a nod as Danny put him down on the ground to safely.

"No problem. You are one of my new friends, so I will make sure any friends, old and new, don't get hurt!"

"We're his friends already? That's amazing." said Ginny with a grin.

The group looks up and sees a bunch of Jackbots heading their way.

"Looks like there are too many of them." said Harry in concern. He don't think even he and his friends, including Danny, could take this many.

Danny spots something on the ground making him pick it up. It's another one of those Assist Trophies. With a grin, the halfa hero said, "Well, let's see if this would improve things."

Danny activated the trophy. For a while, it doesn't look like anything is happening. Suddenly a voice yelled out, "The Wacky Riders are zooming across the race track!!"

As soon as this voice said this, very odd looking vehicles called Wacky Races rush by and rammed/knocked down the Jackbots, destroying them in the progress. As the heroes watch, the Wacky Racers leave the scene leaving dust clouds. The last race car to appear and leave is a vehicle called 'The Mean Machine'. A man behind the wheel mumbled something about it being Muttley's fault. The group coulda sworn they heard an annoyed growl as the Mean Machine left the scene.

"I bet that is the Wacky Races people." said Danny recognizing who the vehicles are now.

"What?" asked Ron puzzled.

"Wacky Races. You know, the racers that participate in racing events on TV all over the world?"

"Sorry. I don't want those kinds of sports."

The Wacky Races turn back into the trophy Danny has found making him pocket it. He looks up just in time to see a familiar sight: the same ship that attacked the stadium before.

"Man, I can't wait to get my hands on that cloaked jerk." said Danny angrily. He still can't forget the Cloaked Figure, the same one who left that bomb that somehow absorbed the whole stadium. But why do that when he coulda destroyed it? The halfa sighs as he thinks about her, "I hope June is all right."

"I'm sure he will, Danny." assured Harry putting a hand on the halfa's shoulder. Danny looks at his new friends and smiled.

Suddenly the group looks alarmed as another ship, smaller than Blackjack's, rushed by them. As they watch, they see that the ship is going to Blackjack's ship right now.

"Who is that?" asked Neville confused. He hasn't seen that ship before!

--

The ship that went by Danny, Harry, and their friends is no original ship. It is an X-Wing, a ship made for the Rebellion, heroes fighting against the Imperial Empire. In the fighter ship itself is a dirty blond haired boy with blue eyes. He wore a black shirt, black glove on his mechanical hand, black belt, black pants, and black boots. Currently, he is in X-Wing pilot clothing. His name is Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and the hero for the Rebellion.

Luke hears some beeping from the back at a hatch where a droid sits, the beeping coming from a blue Astromech one. The Jedi nod as he said, "Not to worry, R2. We are almost there. We should find Leia and get her back. Just hang on."

--

On the escaping flying carpet, Delete and his friends' troubles are not over yet as a familiar ship is following them.

"Uh oh. Not good." said Delete worried as he sees that his clone's ship is getting close. Who is driving the thing? If it is not Blackjack behind all this, who is?

"Didn't we left this party?" asked Monroe looking annoyed.

"Brace for impact!" yelled June in alarm as the ship got too close to the carpet bumping right into it, knocking all the riders right off. Luckily for the good guys, they landed safely on the top of of the ship itself.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Jody worried making sure that June and the others have not been seriously hurt.

"Yeah, I'm okay." said Gohan dusting himself off.

As Delete checks himself, he then spots another Assist Trophy nearby, this time it is a silverish blue hair female space pirate. The droid pocket it, in case he and his friends may need it later.

Suddenly blasts are heard getting the group's attention. They look up and saw a shocking yet amazing sight: Blackjack's ship is firing at the X-Wing trying to shoot it down.

R2-D2 whistle in alarm as Luke flies around dodging the ship's attacks while firing back.

"I know, I know." insisted Luke as he pilots his X-Wing towards the ship once more. All he got to do is just dodging and he should be able to sneak aboard.

However, it seems that whoever is controlling the ship has other ideas as a big crane appear, being activated. Before Luke could sense and/or dodge it, the thing hits his X-Wing damaging it severely.

"Prepare for an emergency crash, R2!" yelled Luke as the robot screams while the X-Wing is flying out of control. Unknown to the pilot and his droid, it is heading towards Delete and June's group!

"Incoming!" yelled Delete in alarm as the group ducks just as the X-Wing flew pass them. The rebel's ship has missed them but the wind it made was strong enough to push all of them off the ship!

The heroes scream though Gohan has managed to recover allowing the half Saiyan to grab the others and slow his fall down, via floating. The Z-Fighter floated down until the group found some ground for Gohan to land on and put his friends down.

"Everyone okay," Gohan asked his friends as they recover from what happen.

"I'm fine, just who is that?" asked Lila referring to the X-Wing that accidentally push them off of Blackjack's ship before.

"Never mind that, we got company!" yelled Monroe. The others turn and sure enough, Jackbots appear with another Dementor leading them.

"Let's do this." said Delete getting his Keyblade out as he and his friends (those who could fight) rush at the bad guys, taking them down. The droid fires beams of light at the Dementor chasing it away. It seems like there's another way to get rid of it besides the Patronus Charm.

"I hope Danny is all right." said June worried looking at the sky.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your cute halfa boyfriend is doing all right." said Delete to his sister with a grin, making June blush happily. "Someone, who is a good guy, could have found him and restore him back to normal. You two will return to one another, sis. I just know it."

"Yeah. Maybe you're right."

Author's note  
All right, Danny has team up with the heroes from Hogswarts while Delete, June, Gohan, and those with them are fighting off the baddies. And what about Luke Skywalker? Is he alright? And who is that space pirate Assist Trophy Delete has found? More to come, so read, review, and suggest!

The characters of _Wacky Rides_ parody Excitebike. Luke Skywalker parodied Fox McCloud.


	4. Chapter 3: More Trophies!

Author's note  
I always forgave Neros, nobodiez. Of course, it's just some hacker posing as him to get the poor author in trouble but I'm still his friend anyway.

Love the suggestion, Anonymous But Interested. You know what? I like your idea for parodying the Airplane films. In fact, I thought up a cast members for both movies. I updated the journal entry involving upcoming fanfictions at deviantART if you wanna looked at them.

Okay, folks, time now for new characters to enter the battle against Master Hand and his cronies!

**Chapter 3: More Trophies!**

The Forest of Feelings was quiet this time of day. Too quiet. But sooner or later, the quietness will come to an end.

And sure enough, it did as a ghost pirate ship suddenly goes flying through the forest like mad. The ship is carrying dangerous cargo as someone is chasing it. Although the cargo looks like nothing but badges with strange symbols on them.

A ghost parrot flies onto a shoulder that belongs to a ghost pirate who looks too young to do any pirating and got on while saying, "It appears that the plan is working. The Care Bear team is chasing us even as we speak. But are you sure we should bother getting them at all?"

"Nah! But if Plasmius said so we need to, who are we to argue? Besides, it gets rid of my boredom!" remarked the ghost pirate known as Youngblood who laughs like...well...a kid!

Sure enough, the parrot was correct as in the forest fighting the evil ghostly beings called Ectopusses and Vulture Ghosts are four animorphic animals who run out of the forest onto a cliff spotting the ship making the getaway with the belly badges. The evil ghosts have appear from out of nowhere during a picnic and stolen the tummy symbols, which is used to help in saving caring throughout the world, from the rest of hte Care Bear Family and turn them into belly badges. They got to get them back before all is lost!

One of the animals is a a male furred bear with a red headband, a red coat, and has a trophy with a heart symbol on his tummy. His name is Champ Bear.

Champ comments, "Now, I'm ESPECIALLY glad that I got to play the lead in JusSonic's 'Hercules' parody. It's definitely good preparation for the Donkey Kong role."

"I know. I got to admit, I like it so far next to Papa T 41's spoof of the Subspace Emissary thing." said the second animal. This animal is a female pink bear with a ponytail in a band. She is wearing a yellow jacket with two small hearts on each shoulder arm. She has a rainbow symbol on her tummy. Her name is Cheer Bear, Champ's girlfriend.

The third animal is a male purple furred raccoon wearing a orange hat and orangish yellow jacket. He has a yellow heart-shaped light tub on his tummy. His name is Bright Heart Raccoon.

And the last animal is a yellow furred pig wearing a blue jacket. She has an ice cream symbol with a heart on it on her tummy. Her name is Treat Heart Pig.

"And by my calculations, if we don't get the tummy symbols back, it could spell disastrous." said Bright Heart worried as he looks at his usual calculator.

"Not to worry, little buddy. We'd get them back. Where there's a will, there's a way." said Champ Bear in determination.

Cheer smiles. She knows how her boyfriend is so determined when it comes to helping those in need. Of course, he intends to jump before he leaps but still...

In the ghost pirate ship, Youngblood and his parrot spotted the Care Bear team on the cliff. The parrot said, "They spotted us."

"Fire the cannons and send them to the Ghost Zone, arrr!" said Youngblood eagerly as his ghost pirates loaded up the cannons.

The Care Bear team was startled as ghost cannonballs are suddenly fired their way! But luckily, Bright Heart jumps and gets out two caring blasters, which doubles as a weapon of caring, and fires at the cannonballs knocking them down.

"Good work, Bright Heart! I guess that shows why cannonballs are meant for the pool!" giggled Treat Heart happily.

Suddenly another cannonball is coming their way. Just before the defenders of caring are about to block it, an object came out of nowhere and was hit by it. Whatever it was landed on the ground before exploding, leaving no trace it seems.

"Champ, what happened? Where did that object came from?" asked Cheer puzzled. She hasn't seen anything like that before, until now.

"Come on, everyone! We got belly badges to get back!" yelled Champ in determination as he and his friends jump off the cliff continuing chasing the ghost pirate ship.

--

The four's chase was interrupted by more of the ghosts Youngblood has send out. Whatever it is to delay them or not for some reason is unknown at this point. But for now, the heroes use their Care Bear Stare or Care Cousin Call to defeat each one in their way.

"You know, this reminds me of when we met that friendly pirate with Hugs and Tugs, remember Champ?" giggled Treat Heart as she hits an Ectopuss with a Call.

"Yeah, except this time the pirates aren't very friendly at all!" agreed Champ as he hits a Vulture Ghost with a Stare.

"Come on, everyone! We should almost be there!" said Cheer as the four continue their way through the forest.

As the four gets through a point, they heard some pounding noises. They look around. Where is that noise coming from? They soon got their answer as a robot appear from out of nowhere blocking their path. The Care Bear team took a good look. The robot is piloted by a familiar furred beast wearing a pointy pilot hat and a big nose.

"Beastly!" said the four animals in alarm. Beastly was one of their enemies who is the hench monster of the evil uncaring sorcerer No-Heart. What is he doing here?

Beastly chuckles in his usual way as he added, "Fancy seeing you Care Bears and Cousins here! No-Heart lent me to Plasmius and his men to get rid of all of you! Now the time for payback for my humiliation in the past has begun!"

The evil bad guy then fires lasers from his robots forcing the four to run out of the way. Beastly means business big time.

"Wait a moment, Beastly's robot is like the Rotten Red Robots Tender Heart and some of the others fought in Wonderland, remember?" Treat Heart said suddenly recalling what Tender Heart told True Heart Bear, Noble Heart Horse, and the others right after that adventure.

"Right. All right, Care Bear Countdown!" exclaimed Champ as he, Cheer, Bright Heart, and Treat Heart came together in a line.

"5...4...3...2...1! Stare!!" yelled the four defenders of caring themselves quickly. Beastly didn't have time to fire more lasers as the attack hits him head on.

And very soon, the robot exploded sending Beastly flying. He only has time to look and say, "Hey! I can see No-Heart's castle from here", before falling back to the ground knocking himself unconscious.

"Some robot that is. Even with help from this Plasmius guy, whoever he is, he still can't do anything right." said Cheer in amusement.

"Look, everyone!" said Champ as he pointed. Sure enough, nearby in a pile are the missing Belly Badges. They run over to them excited. They got them back. "The tummy symbols!"

"Hooray! We got them back!"

"Wait, wait. Something is not wrong here." said Bright Heart in concern. "Where are the ghost pirates who stole them? They couldn't just drop them or leave them here. It would be too easy!"

"The raccoon is right. It is too easy...for you to fall into our trap!" The four turn and sees Youngblood and his ghost pirates with him. They are with another ghost, another certain member who is in a world conquering conspiracy with the Master Hand.

"Who are you? You must be Plasmius!" exclaimed Champ pointing a finger at the halfa villain upset.

"Of course. Plasmius, the most powerful halfa in the Ghost Zone, at your service, so to speak." said Plasmius smirking evilly.

"What do you mean 'for us to fall into your trap'?" asked Treat Heart in concern. Somehow, she doesn't like where this is going, at all.

"Simple. We captured the belly badges which were your friends' tummy symbols to lure you four here. You four are worthy of being trophies!"

"Trophies? Why us?" asked Cheer confused.

"I could tell you but I rather blast you first. Youngblood!" said Plasmius sinisterly as he gave the signal. The Care Bear team suddenly sees a weapon appearing in Youngblood's arms. The kid ghost pirate aims at the four about to fire on them.

"What is that thing?" yelped Treat Heart in horror.

"I don't know! But by my calculations, it's bad!" said Bright Heart in concern.

"Bright Heart, get Cheer and Treat Heart out of here, now!" yelled Champ quickly. The bear quickly uses his tummy symbol to send out a cloud car.

With a nod, Bright Heart grabs the girls and put them in the cloud car quickly. The raccoon then quickly drives the vehicle off the ground.

"Fire at the animals!" laughed Youngblood as he activates the Trophy Transformer. Champ's friends only have time to look back and gasp as the bear is hit by the weapon's blast.

"Champ! No!" cried Cheer in horror as she looks away putting her head on Treat Heart's shoulders. She can't believe what she's seeing!

"Champ..." said Bright Heart worried. He wants to go back and saved his longtime friend. Champ has been a good pal to him all these years. But it is too dangerous right now. For now, the raccoon kept on driving the cloud car out of sight.

Plasmius, despite losing the others, smirks evilly as he goes over and picks up the trophy of Champ. He said evilly, "And thus a trophy for my collection..."

--

In the city somewhere, someone is walking around getting worried while kicking a can. He's a boy with red spiky hair that seemed messed up. He wears square shaped glasses, a retainer on his teeth, a light blue button-up shirt, a watch on his right wrist, green pants, and red sneakers. His name is Chuckie Finster.

"Tommy, Kimi, Angelica? Phil, Lil, Susie, Dil? Where are you? Hello?" asked Chuckie worried. The boy is very concerned. Every since evil monsters and robots appear in the city a while ago, Chuckie was separated from his family and friends. He hopes that they're all right.

Just as Chuckie looks around, he yelps as something appeared before, a bunch of familiar robots. The Jackbots!

"Great. Well, if these mean robots wanna fight, they got one!" said Chuckie as he gets out some sort of armor. Soon the boy transformed with Chuckie wearing the armor. The geek smiles. The armor his step-mother Kira has given has truly proven its worth in the past. Now it's time to show what it's made of.

Of course, he's about to when suddenly Chuckie hears a rumble. He turns and to his surprise, he sees a robotic snail appear coming towards him.

"Robosnail!" yelled Chuckie. Of course, this isn't the monster Robosnail he and his friends has fought in the past, rather a robotic version. Either way, it's going down. Chuckie fires a blast at the robot snail. To his shock, it didn't effect the minion as well.

"Great. Well, if that didn't happen, there's only way to get out of this: run away!" yelled Chuckie as he runs away with Robosnail chasing him. Many of the Jackbots appear to get in his way but the boy either dodged them or destroy them quickly.

The chase continues on for what seems to be a few minutes until Chuckie lands on the other side of a pond. The boy turns and grins as Robosnail fell into the water sinking into the depths below.

"Ha! Serves you right!" said Chuckie with a grin. But just when the boy thought he got away from Robosnail, another one appeared much to his horror. Chuckie finds himself running once more.

"Oh man. Tommy, Kimi, Angelica, guys! Where are you?" yelled Chuckie as Robosnail is getting so closer. The boy yelps as he fell to the ground, "Oh great. I can trip even in my superhuman form!"

Chuckie tries to get off but couldn't move. He sees that his leg is stuck in a branch. The boy tried his best to get his leg freed but very soon, Robosnail is almost upon him. Chuckie gulps and closes his eyes as if getting ready for the final blow.

Suddenly a blast came out of nowhere and htis the robot sending it back and collapsing to the ground. Chuckie looks puzzled as he opens his eyes.

"Geez, Chuckie! You should learn to stay with us you know?" Chuckie turns and smiles for standing neaby are seven familiar friends of his. Right now, they are wearing the same clothes the boy usually wears.

One of Chuckie's friends is a violet haired boy with black eyes. He usually wears a white shirt with yellow sleeves, blue jeans, and white-red sneakers. His name is Tommy Pickles, Chuckie's best friend.

The second one is a girl that has short blonde hair with brown eyes. She usually wears purple eye coloring on her eyes, a purple shirt with light purple on the sleeves, a blue with green spotted skirt, and purple boots. Her name is Angelica Pickles, Tommy's cousin and Chuckie's girlfriend.

The third friend is a purple-haired Asian girl in teen like clothes and her hair in two pigtails. Her name is Kimi Watanabe Finster, Chuckie's step-sister and Tommy's girlfriend.

The last friends are twins, one's a boy and the other's a girl, an African American girl, and a boy with red hair and a yellow t-shirt which he usually wears. Their names are Lil DeVille and her brother Phil, Susie Carmichael, and Tommy's brother Dil. Susie is Phil's girlfriend while Dil is Lil's girlfriend.

"Guys, oh man, am I glad to see you all safe and sound." said Chuckie with a smile while Kimi, who is in her superhero identify AKA Ninjetta, comes to him and removes the branch that is holding Chuckie's leg down, freeing her brother.

"Chuckie, seriously. You got to get more attacks than what you usually get. Tommy can't save your butt all the time." giggled Kimi in amusement.

Tommy glares angrily at the Robosnail robot that is getting up as he snapped, "Alan, you coward! Have you no shame at all?!"

"Huh? Alan? Do you mean?" gasped Chuckie as he realizes what his best friend is saying.

"Allow me! No one attacks my boyfriend and gets away with it!" exclaimed Angelica angrily as she grabs a car and throws it at Robosnail very hard in the center. When that happened, the robot glows for a bit before parts of it shattered and breaks off, showing the inside of the robot.

Chuckie took a better look and saw that the robot is indeed operated by someone. This someone is a boy with a Dib-like haircut, wear black sunglasses, a black shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. His name is Alan Matthews, the evil boy who was trying to kill Tommy and his friends ever since the defeat of his father, Stan Matthews AKA the Shadow Man, years ago.

"Yep! It is definitely Alan all right." said Phil with a shrug.

"Alan, are you the one behind what's going on around here?!" Susie demanded to Alan as she gets ready to fight.

"I think you fools wouldn't have time to figure out as you will all be dead soon enough! En Garde!" snarled Alan as he gets his Robosnail vehicle up and running again as he attacks. The friends knew that they will have to fight him once more to beat Alan.

Alan's Robosnail fires slime at them but they dodge the attacks. Tommy summons an air conditioner and whacks his enemy on the side of his head. He tries to jump in to drain Robosnail of its power as he flies over there but the robot smacks him aside.

Kimi/Ninjetta took her shot as she spits webs from her arms trapping Alan in them. She gets her sword out and slashes at the villain many times.

"Hey, Alan! Check me out!" laughed Dil happily as he teleport before appearing shooting lasers from his bokken hitting Alan's robot from all sides.

"Take this!" remarked Lil as she uses her gem to summon demons to attack Alan making him yelp.

"You will not beat me!" roared Alan as he sent out missiles at them. The heroes got knocked back but not too much.

"Let's finish this!" yelled Tommy as he and his friends charged at Alan hitting him at once. The attacks were too much for the robot to take as it finally collapses knocking Alan down and out.

"Yeah! We did it! That will show him to mess with us!" said Phil hugging Susie happily.

"Good work, Chuckie." said Kimi high-fiving her brother.

"Well done. I got to say, even for humans you are strong." said a voice. Upon hearing, the Tweens turn and sees a familiar robot bounty hunter for clapping them nearby smirking evilly.

"Hey, who are you?" demanded Susie suspiciously. She hasn't seen this guy before until now. "Are you one of Alan's allies?"

"I am just your normal ghost bounty hunter...who is here to take my prize!!" said Skulker sinisterly.

"Prize?" asked Lil worried. She doesn't like the sound of that at all.

Sure enough, the girl is right to worry as Skulker gets his own Trophy Transformer out. The evil ghost has seen these heroes right and knows good trophies when he sees them.

"I think I will start with the purple hair!" said Skulker as he aims his weapon at Tommy. He then opens fire but Tommy runs out of the way quickly. "What? Hold still!!"

Skulker kept firing at the boy but no matter what happen, Tommy kept dodging. This is starting to frustrate him. Spotting Chuckie, Skulker smirks as he got an idea.

"Well, if I can't have you boy, I will get the geek instead!" crowd Skulker sinisterly as he now aims his weapon at Chuckie, who gasps and just stood there, too scared to move.

Skulker now open fire making the blast comes towards Chuckie very fast. With a gasp, Tommy rushed in and pushed his best friend out of the way in time. Unfortunately, the hero didn't escape himself as he got hit by the blast.

"Tommy!" screamed the others in horror as Tommy is turned into a trophy landing right on the ground.

"Tommy, no." said Chuckie stunned. This can't happen! He shoulda got out of the way! But he was too scared to do so and now Tommy is a trophy, thanks to him. He watch as Skulker lands near Tommy giving a wicked glare at the now trophy hero.

"What a fool. I knew shooting at the nerd would work." said Skulker sinisterly.

"You monster! You fire on Chuckie knowing Tommy would jump in to save him!" yelled Dil angrily. He can't believe his big brother is now a trophy all thanks to an evil trick by this stranger.

"That's correct!"

"You...you monster!" yelled Kimi. She is about to jump in and risk getting turned into a trophy herself but Susie and Chuckie grabs her.

"Kimi, we got to leave." said Susie worried.

"But Tommy..."

"We will worry about him later. Come on!" yelled Chuckie running off. The others, knowing that Skulker will try to turn them into trophies next, follow his lead as they make their escape.

Skulker smirks as he picks up Tommy's trophy. As lightning flashes, the evil ghost bounty hunter laughs evilly in front of the boy's stone face. Another trophy to add to the villain's collection...

--

Danny, Harry Potter, and the kids from Hogswarts are on the trail of the one who attacked the stadium and started this invasion. The Cloaked Figure is riding in his flying vehicle with another bomb, identified to the one he left at the stadium that ended up absorbing the place , as if going somewhere else. The heroes don't know what the disguised villain is planning but expects that it isn't good.

"Come back here and fight!" yelled Danny angrily as he fires ecto-blasts at the Cloaked Figure but he keeps missing.

"I'd get him!" yelled Ron. He quickly jumps on Neville's head resulting in Ron flying in the air trying to reach the Cloaked Figure. The Hogswart student however missed and landed right on Danny, sending both him and the halfa to the ground. "I bloody don't know why I think that would work."

"Get off of me!" yelled Danny as he pushed Ron off of him. Harry helps his best friend up while the halfa got up himself and dusted himself off. The group watch as the Cloaked Figure makes his escape.

"What is he planning?" asked Ginny noting the tail.

"Say, I just realized something. Don't those Jackbots that are attacking people belong to someone?" asked Neville in realization.

"What do you mean, Neville?" asked Hermione puzzled.

"Well, I read they belong to some sort of crazy guy who is claims to be an Evil Boy Genius. I didn't get the name but he seems to be a nut ball like Luna."

"No, I am just loony, not a nut ball." insisted Luna in her usual tone of voice.

"You don't suppose he is behind this?" asked Neville worried.

"Please. If those Jackbots were made by this 'Evil Boy Genius', I wouldn't worry. He is supposed to be some sort of mama's boy from what I read. I saw the same thing you did, Neville." said Hermione rolling her eyes not believing that the one behind this invasion is what Neville is preferring to.

At least, she hopes that is the case.

--

Tommy's friends look down as they walk through the city some more. They got away from Skulker but they lost Tommy.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Lil sadly. Without Tommy, she and her friends feel like they are nothing.

"Look, we just need to get people to help us and get Tommy back." said Kimi trying to cheer her friends up. The girl herself may have panic before but she calm down a while after getting away. Now Kimi knew she and her friends knew all the help they can get to save Tommy.

"But who can we find to help us? There is no one around here!" complained Angelica.

Just then, Dil yelps in alarm. He has bumped into someone who yelled out, "Hey watch it!"

The group sees who Dil has bumped into. It is a girl who is about nine-years-old years old. She had long raven hair, brown eyes, a round nose, and she wore a red short-sleeved gown with blue sandals. Her name is Lilo Pelekai.

"Uh, what are you doing out here, little girl? This is too dangerous for someone like you." said Susie worried, wondering what a girl like Lilo doing out here all alone.

"I can take care of myself, thanks. My name is Lilo Pelekai and I'm looking for my kidnapped dog, Stitch." said Lilo with a sigh.

"Your dog got kidnapped?" asked Chuckie surprised.

"Yeah, by a bunch of stupid head robots. They grabbed him while we were playing and I was chasing them trying to get Stitch back. I came here because I thought someone in the city has seen him. Stitch is a koala-like creature with bat-like ears, blue fur, a light blue chest and stomach, and big black eyes."

"Sorry, hasn't seen anyone like that." said Phil with a shrug.

"Is he an alien?" asked Dil eagerly.

"Uh, no, not really." said Lilo fibbing a bit. The truth is, her dog is an experiment created by the 'evil genius' Dr. Jumba Jookiba. Stitch used to be a creature who only thoughts was destroying things but was changed thanks to Lilo. The experiment is Lilo's best friend and she missed him a lot.

Suddenly, a lot of Jack Bots appear from out of nowhere. Lilo groans as she said, "Oh great. Not again."

"You fought them as well?" asked Kimi, arching an eyebrow.

"Yep. Fortunately, I brought him along. Sparky!"

A bolt of lightning appeared and landed near Lilo. The bolt is actually a yellow koala experiment whose looks a little taller than Lilo. He has long antennas on his head with some electric static, black alien eyes, and a mustard yellow nose. His name is Sparky, one of Stitch's cousins and another one of Jumba's experiments.

"Come on! Let's kick their butts!" yelled Chuckie as he and his friends, including Lilo and Sparky, charged at the baddies.

Sparky proved himself to be useful as he flies around zapping and punching a few Jackbots as best as he can. Lilo just stood in the background during the fight instructing Sparky as he fights.

"Couldn't help us, huh?" asked Susie as she punches a Jackbot destroying it.

"Nah! I couldn't even hit that Cloaked Figure who was there when Stitch got grabbed." said Lilo with a frown.

"Cloaked Figure?"

"Yeah. He rides around in some sort of vehicle that flies. That stupid head is the reason Stitch is gone!"

"Don't worry. When the time comes, we will get him back." said Kimi patting the girl on the back, making Lilo smiled. If that's true...

Soon the last of the Jackbots exploded. Lilo breaths a sigh of relief as she said, "Well, that's the last of them. Come on, Sparky. We gotta go. Thanks for the help, everyone. Take care."

Lilo and Sparky heads off to continue their search of finding Stitch. Chuckie pauses a bit then have a flashback. He remembers what happened to Tommy. His mind back in the present, he looks down before coming to a decision, one that should help, he hopes.

"Wait, we wanna come too." said Chuckie as he and his friends followed Lilo and Sparky.

"You do?" asked Lilo.

"Yeah! Our friend of many years got captured as well. At least if we're with you, we can find both him and Stitch together." said Lil. The others agreed knowing that she's right. If they need to find Tommy, they will need all the help they can get.

"Cool! Okay, the more the merrier!"

Author's note  
Things are getting intense. Champ and Tommy got turned into trophies while Danny, Harry, and their group fail to get the Cloaked Figure that started the attack on the stadium. But on the plus side, Tommy's friends have teamed up with Lilo and Sparky to help find Tommy and Stitch. But where are they now? More to come so read, review, and suggest!


	5. Chap 4: Leroy, Blackjack, and The Hacker

Author's note  
All right, more reviews and such. Good to know that this story is doing great. Time now for the Care Bear team's group to meet up with another familiar hero as well as the next boss villain. Plus, Marvel superheroes, Blackjack, and parodies of characters either not involved much (but will be in this parody) in Adventure mode or not in Brawl at all.

Also, I will be changing the Jackbots who are parodying the ROBs to Robians (the roboticized animals of the planet Mobis) since the said bots themselves are parodying the Primids in this fic. I will edit chapter 1 of this story in the meantime.

**Chapter 4: Leroy, Blackjack, and The Hacker**

The remaining members of the Care Bear team has gotten as far away from Plasmius and his men as possible before finding a place to land. As they got out and walk through the forest, they look worried.

"Poor Champ. I wish we coulda helped him." said Treat Heart sadly.

"Not to worry. We will get him back...somehow." said Bright Heart. After all, Champ would want them not to give up hope just yet. They got to find a way.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Cheer as she sees something up ahead. The three are in the pond area located somewhere in the forest. What Cheer saw was a familiar ship that has crashed nearby.

As curiosity got the best of the three resulting in them coming near the ship, Bright Heart asked, "Incredible. Where did a ship like this come from?"

"Outer space?" suggested Treat Heart.

"I better make a closer observation."

Bright Heart gets a scanner out and is about to do so when suddenly the ground begins to shake alarming him and the girls. Something big is coming and is it not good. Suddenly something pops out of the ground scaring the three defenders of feelings, a big monster like creature.

This monster is a giant red experiment like creature. He had big, long and frilly ears, along with big black eyes and extra long and sharp claws. He also had razor sharp yellow teeth and red patterns on his body. He had two crooked antennas coming out of the top of his head, two more arms coming out from below his two original arms, and three spikes coming out of his back. His name is Leroy, the evil clone of Stitch, the one Lilo was looking for.

"What is that?" gasped Cheer in alarm. Leroy laughs evilly as he grabs the three with one of his arms and held them up.

"Hey, let us go!" yelled Bright Heart as he fights uselessly to escape the evil clone's clutches.

"Naga! Meega got orders from the boss, who grew meega big, to take anyone who gets in the way out of the picture." said Leroy evilly, "Which includes you stupidheads! Say aloha to my stomach!"

"Aloha this!" yelled a voice. The animals look surprised as they turned to the crashed ship. The voice is coming from in there! The hood of the Arwing opens up as a familiar Jedi pilot, who survived the crash, jumps out.

Luke wasted no time. He got his lightsaber out and slashes Leroy in the arm that held the Care Bear team, making him yelp as he let the animals go. The Jedi grabbed the three before they hit the ground and got them to safely.

"You all okay?" Luke asked the three Care Bear team members.

"Yeah. We're doing fine." giggled Treat Heart happily. Finally, someone new who isn't out to kill them!

"Uh oh. I don't think that guy is done with us yet." said Bright Heart as he points. Indeed, Leroy has recovered from the Jedi's attack and looks angry.

"No one does that to Leroy and gets away with it! Prepared to be destroyed!" yelled Leroy furiously.

With that, the fight begins as Leroy shoots a laser beam from his mouth but the four got out of the way in time. Quickly, Bright Heart gets his caring blasters out and fire at the experiment hitting the villain making him yelp.

"Care Cousin, Call!" yelled Bright Heart as he and Treat Heart performs their version of the Care Bear Stare on Leroy. The evil clone of Stitch yelps in pain. That is too much caring.

"Okay...got to do this right." said Luke as he concentrated on the distracted Leroy. The evil clone yelps as he finds himself being lifted in the air. The Jedi smiles. All his training with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda has pay off. With one thrust, Leroy is send flying away from the scene disappearing in the distance.

"Wow! I haven't seen anyone do that before!" said Treat Heart in amazement.

"I'm a Jedi. It takes practice. R2, you okay in there?"

Luke of course is talking to the crashed Arwing as a familiar droid jumps out of the ship, shaken but okay. R2-D2 makes some beeping noises assuring his master that he is safe.

"Good. Let's go. With my Arwing trashed, we got to find another way to catch up to the ones who grabbed Leia." said Luke as he begins to walk away with R2 following.

"Wait!" exclaimed Bright Heart as he grabs Luke stopoing him shortly. "Our friend has been captured! You got to help us!"

"I don't want to be mean or anything but I got other things to worry about."

"Okay, but you forced into doing this. Treat Heart?" Cheer said to her friend with a smirk.

"Right. Let's grab him." laughed Treat Heart as she, Cheer, and Bright Heart gerabs Luke and drags him away. The Jedi yelps in alarm. He has never seen three animals whose has the ability to overpower him so quickly. First time for everything.

R2-D2 makes beeping noises as if giggling making Luke rolls his eyes in annoyance while saying, "R2..."

--

In the city of New York, another one of the Cloaked Figure's bombs was being used once more. As two of the Robians activated it once more, the leader himself watched sadly. It pains him to see this every time. It even pains him more when the bomb exploded soon after, taking the Robians with it.

Nearby, it appears that the activities of the new enemy have caught the attention of two famous figures whose are on the rooftop of a mansion nearby. They are part of the fighting team called the Avengers and has been fighting evil for many years.

One of them is a superhero wearing blue tights along with red gloves and red boots with wings on his top mask and a Captain America symbol on his chest along with a belt. He also has a red-white-blue shield with a star in the middle. His name is Captain America AKA Steve Rogers, a hero who has been fighting ever since World War II. It's amazing he looks so young despite coming from a time years ago.

The other figure is another superhero who wears a red-yellow armor that consists of a red-yellow mask, a red torso, red gloves, yellow tights, and red boots. His name is Iron Man AKA the millionaire Tony Stark. He, along with Thor, the Hulk, Ant-Man, and the Wasp are the founders of the Avengers themselves.

"It appears that the new enemy hasn't wasted any more time." said Captain America with a frown.

"Correct and with the Avengers called to other matters, we seem to be the only other two around here, Steve." said Iron Man in concern as he hold up something. It is another Assist Trophy, this time of a female super hero. "As if the Skrulls and the Hulk's return was bad enough."

"Don't mention that around me, Tony. I was dead around those times, remember?"

"You woulda been alive have you didn't rebel in the first place."

Captain America scoffed while rolling his eyes. True, he and Tony did had a falling out due to the incidents that led to the Civil War in the comic books as well as his own death (in the comics, at least), but at least they try their best to remain friends, right? He just hates it when the millionaire/Avenger has to point something like that out.

Before the superhero could comment, Captain America spotted something: the Cloaked Figure is making his next move! He is once again flying his vehicle resulting in more of the Jackbots to appear.

"Well, I guess we should take care of these guys." said Captain America getting his shield ready for anything.

"Think you could keep up, old man?" Iron Man joked with a smirk under his helmet.

"I may be from the WWII times, but I can still keep your butt!"

"Dream on, soldier, dream on."

Iron Man's red boots are soon activated like rockets as he flies in and blasted at the Jackbots getting rid of each one. Captain America jumped off the roof of the mansion and begins plummeting the evil Jackbots into submission. The hero dodges a Probe Droid coming his way. Steve blocks the attack with his trademark shield sending the laser back at the robot knocking it for a loop.

The two heroes continue fighting on but despite all this, the Jackbots and the Probe Droids kept coming. It appears that whoever this Cloaked Figure is, won't rest until he seizes the city.

"I knew I shoulda called for the reserve members." said Iron Man glaring at a Jackbot before destroying it.

"Well, we have to make due then." said Cap as he throws another Jackbot across a street. The two kept on fighting and soon arrived at the sphere, the one that is made by the same bomb that was activated before. "Well, shellhead. We're here. Now what?"

Before Iron Man could answer, his computer coming from his suit begins to beep. Alarmed, the hero yell out, "Look out!"

Captain America turns and nearly dodges a Keyblade attack. The superhero jumps back and gets a better look at his attacker. It is a violet version of Delete that has red eyes. The male robot has the same outfit as Delete except his clothing consist of a matching violet glove with the other one charred black, a black mask, a matching colored cord from his neck to the back, a violet button-up shirt, violet pants, and black shoes. His name is Blackjack, Delete's clone who is the owner of the same ship that was now being used by the Master Hand's army.

"Okay, masked man, where is it?" demanded Blackjack as he hold out what appears to be a Keyblade like the one Delete has, except it is black, at Captain America.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Captain America puzzled.

"Don't play dumb with me. Where is my ship?! It was stolen about a week ago and I have been tracking it ever since! Either give it back or I will take it back by force!!"

"I will not give back something I didn't stole but if you insist on fighting, then I will have no choice but to defend myself!"

Blackjack slashes at Cap with his Keyblade, the latter blocking with his shield. The two begins a fight over something that the hero didn't do. Steve wonders what ship this robot is referring to.

"Hate to break up your fun, boys, but we got company!" exclaimed Iron Man as he fires a blast at the Jackbots who suddenly appear. Captain America and Blackjack stop their fight for a moment to look at the attacking Jackbots. They pauses a bit as they look at each other. Finally, they came to a decision.

The hero and clone turn to the Jackbots and begin fighting destroying the monsters one by one. The three jump up to avoid lasers coming from the attacking fiends before landing back on the ground.

"Looks like our friend has more up his sleeve than we realized." said Iron Man referring to the Cloaked Figure. He hates it when this happens.

Captain America nods. Tony may made major mistakes in his life, like what led up to the Civil War, but this hopefully shouldn't be one of them. The Avenger turned to the robot clone as he said, "Perhaps we should talk about this later, but I assured you that Iron Man and I are not thieves."

"Right, later. Gotcha." said Blackjack as he takes something out.

"Another Assist Trophy?"

"Yep. We must use what we can and quickly."

And thus, with a new ally, the Avengers charged destroying the Jackbots and more of the bad guys in their way. Blackjack has proven himself quite a fighter, using both his Keyblade and his magic taking down more of the enemy. Captain America and Iron Man meanwhile just stick to their guns, AKA their attacks and weapons.

"More is coming." observed Iron Man as his sensors spotted more of the enemies coming their way.

"Time for us to use the trophies. If you have any, use it." said Blackjack sternly.

"Right. I know what you mean."

Blackjack and Iron Man threw up the Assist Trophies that they have as the latter transformed. One of them turned into a police car which is being driven by, much to Captain America's surprise, a dog in a detective outfit and a rabbit who is wearing nothing at all.

"All right! Time to kick some butt!" laughed the rabbit whose is known as Max in amusement.

"Right. Like we usually do, little buddy!" agreed Sam the dog as he and Max gets their guns out. Using their car to block the enemies from approaching the heroes, they open fire destroying the Jackbots.

The other trophy meanwhile turns into a female superhero. She has blond hair and lipstick. She also wears a blue mask, gloves, a leotard-like bathing suit with a yellow bolt, a red belt, and blue boots. Her name is Ms. Marvel AKA Danvers.

"What the...? How did I get here? I was leading one Avengers team against some Jackbots, but suddenly I am here as if teleported without warning. What happened?" asked Ms. Marvel looking confused.

"To assist us." said Iron Man getting his fellow Avenger's attention.

"Tony! I supposed you have an explanation for this?"

"Later! The Jackbots?"

Ms. Marvel glares at the attacking Jackbots then charges in, punching and blasting them quickly. She hates it when the woman herself gets taken somewhere from out of nowhere without warning. Well, Ms. Marvel can at least take her anger out on these guys!

"I hate to get on this girl's bad side." whistled Blackjack in amazement.

"You coulda seen her when she fought Arachne during the Civil War." said Captain America cringing when a Jackbot got smashed between Ms. Marvel's legs.

Soon once the Jackbots are gone, Ms. Marvel, Sam, and Max begins to leave the scene with the rabbit groaning, "Aww, crap. Just when I was having fun!"

"Tony, next time give me notice before I get pulled into this." remarked Ms. Marvel as she disappeared, returning to where she was previously.

"Come on. The faster we will find this robot's ship..." Iron Man begins to say.

"My name is Blackjack." said Blackjack introducing himself. He decides to do so rather than not be named during this whole thing.

"...the faster we get to the bottom of this."

--

Luke Skywalker, after convincing the Care Bear team to stop dragging him like a broom, agrees to help the animals find their friend Champ. The search, of course, isn't without its dangers, especially when there are ghosts lurking about.

As they entered an area, the group hears a noise coming from the bushes. Cheer yelps as she said, "Champ? Is that you? Please?"

The noise soon revealed itself, though it isn't Champ at all, but a familiar looking half ghost. Familiar to the three Care Bear team, that is.

"It's him! The creep who attacked Champ and turned him into a trophy!" yelled Bright Heart pointing at the halfa named Plasmius. "That's Plasmius!"

"What have you done to Champ, you bully?" demanded Treat Heart angrily.

Instead of answering, Plasmius laughs evilly as he fires blasts at the group who dodges them. R2-D2 made some beeping noises while dodging the attacks.

"Looks like this guy doesn't want to talk." observed Luke who blocks Plasmius's attacks with each swing of his lightsaber.

Plasmius soon multiplied quickly and begins attacking the group, one by one. The heroes didn't get a chance to defend themselves as the villain proceeded in smacking them to the ground.

"No fair! That's cheating! Champ wouldn't like that!" yelled Bright Heart as he got up in annoyance.

Plasmius smirks evilly as his clones disappear. The evil halfa gets ready for the next blow when suddenly a voice is heard yelling, "Kamehameha!!"

Without warning, an energy blast came from outta nowhere and hit Plasmius sending him flying to the sky. The villain yells as if for the last time before falling back to the ground, turned into a trophy.

"What happened?" asked Luke surprised.

"Hello! Did you need help?" The five turned and sees a young boy holding a red pole nearby. He has spiky black hair and he is wearing a blue martial arts outfit.

"Who are you?" asked Cheer gratefully.

"My name is Goku!"

"Wait...I thought there is another guy by the name of Goku...except he is older." said Treat Heart puzzled a bit.

"Maybe this is his child self." said Bright Heart comparing both the Goku they know of and this kid. The difference is that their outfits are different color. To avoid confusion, this kid version will be called Kid Goku.

"Hey, what's wrong with the ghost guy?" Kid Goku asked startled. The others turned and to their surprise, the trophy of Plasmius has turned into particles.

"Particles? That can't be. Trophies couldn't be destroyed!" exclaimed Bright Heart in shock. "Unless..."

"FIRE!" yelled a voice as a blast is heard being fired out.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled the kid version of Goku as the heroes got out of the way to dodge a black arrow coming their way. They look at what is attacking them. Looks like what Bright Heart was about to say is right as the real Plasmius was nearby smirking while Youngblood is about to open fire on the heroes once more with the Trophy Transformer.

"Prepared to be turned into trophies. There's no escape for you this time." said Youngblood's parrot evilly as Youngblood fires on the good guys once more. However, the heroes dodged the black arrow once more.

"Solar Flare!" yelled Kid Goku as he performs an attack using the sun. A bright flash shines brightly quickly blinding the villains.

"Quickly! While they're distracted!" yelled Luke. While Plasmius and his men are trying to recover from the Solar Flare attack, the group and their new ally jumps off the cliff just as the villains recover.

"They have got away, sir." An evil ghost knight named Fright Knight said to Plasmius. "We shall go after them. They will not escape!"

"Hey, boss!" Plasmius sees one of his Vulture Ghosts flying in and landing on his shoulder. "Guess what? I spotted that girl Danny Phantom loves not far from here. She is with the half Saiyan and the others who got away from the stadium attack."

Plasmius smirks evilly. Perhaps it's time to pay a visit to young Daniel's love...

--

"Well, the meanies have been taken care of. Hopefully we could rest for a while." said Delete with a sigh. He along with June, Jody, Lila, Monroe, and Gohan have been walking for a while after the last Jackbot attack.

"Aye. That would be good." said Monroe with a sigh. He noticed a sad look on June's face. Knowing what is on her mind, the dog added, "Not to worry, June. We will find Danny. He should be okay."

"Right. I mean he is a halfa. He can take care of himself like Chris does." Jody said trying to assure her best friend.

"I hope so." said June with a sigh. Deciding to change the subject, the Te Xuan Ze turns to Gohan as she said, "Hey Gohan? I got a question involving your role as Zelda."

"Yeah, what is it?" asked the son of Goku.

"Why didn't your girlfriend, Videl, get the part?" June asked, "I mean she's a female and makes more sense."

"Well, the author didn't know about it too much, and it was too late to change the roles anyway." he shrugged, "Anyway, I'm just sticking to script, even if I am taking a female role. But hey, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Tuxedo Mask are taking female roles, but gender switch purposes."

"Oh, that makes sense." Delete realized before they continued through script. The droid then sense something making him worried, "Uh oh."

"What? What is it, Delete?" asked Lila. To her surprise, the robot suddenly runs off. "Delete! Get back here!"

"Dende Lee, this is no time to be playing games!" barked Monroe in annoyance as he, Lila, and Jody run after the fleeing robot.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Gohan to June puzzled.

"I don't know. I think something got him spooked." said June worried. The only times her brother acted like that if something evil is nearby...

"Hello, Te Xuan Ze and half Saiyan." said a sinister and familiar voice. June and Gohan turned and were too late to dodge as a familiar black arrows hits them both hard. As evil laughing is heard, June and Gohan are turned into trophies, courtesy of the Trophy Transformer.

"Shame, shame. But at least I got the perfect bait or weapon for young Daniel." said Plasmius sinisterly. He then turns as a figure appear, a figure that looks like him only it is glowing and is covered in a purple aura. "Now, go ahead."

The look alike smirks evilly as it melted into particle and cover the trophies of June and Gohan. It looks like the creature is absorbing the data that is on the Te Xuan Ze and the half Saiyan. Whatever it is planning to do with the said data cannot be good.

"All right! Now let us deal with the trophies! This is going to be good!" laughed Youngblood as he floats over to the trophies of June and Gohan.

The evil pirate ghost spoke too soon as a tractor beam hits the trophy June and seize it away. The group looks alarmed as they turned to see a ship nearby where the trophy is being put into courtesy of a familiar bounty hunter ghost.

"Thanks for the trophy, Plasmius. I can use this to lure the ghost child to his demise!" laughed Skulker as he speeds off in his ship with his latest trophy.

"Why that stupid lunkhead! I don't know why my sister Ember is even interested in that doofus in the first place! He is just a small ghost in that cyber armor!" exclaimed Youngblood furiously. Now all the villains got is the Gohan trophy.

"Never you mind. We will get the trophy of the halfa's love back. Skulker will make a mistake soon enough." assured Plasmius. "For now, let us get more trophies."

--

Iron Man, Captain America, and Blackjack continued fighting off the minions of the invading army. They are soon getting closer to their target: the Cloaked Figure in his flying vehicle.

"Oh geez! More of you guys?!" exclaimed the Cloaked Figure in disbelief as he sees who is following him. "I got enough trouble as it is!" The Cloaked Figure flies his vehicle around to dodge Cap's shield and Iron Man's blasts. The disguised person soon spotted Blackjack jumping into the air and him with his Keyblade about to hit him. Quickly, the Cloaked Figure yelled out, "FIST OF TEBIGONG!!"

Blackjack looks surprised as something hits him in the face causing him to be knocked back. As he landed on the ground, he looks surprised as the clone looks up at the fleeing Cloaked Figure.

"'Fist of Tebigong'? No, it can't be. Only one person knows that attack. And that voice does sound familiar..." said Blackjack with a frown.

The Cloaked Figure thinks that the worst is over, only for him to turn and yelps as something lands on his face, blocking his flew. It appears to be a spider web! The Cloaked Figure yells as he couldn't see.

Whoever attacked him makes his move. It is another superhero like Captain America and Iron Man. He had on a red and blue costume along with a mask and white eyes to hide his true form. He was known as Spider-Man AKA Peter Parker.

"Awww, you guys threw a party and didn't invite me? I'm hurt!" Spider-Man joked as he cut the bomb off quickly while the Cloaked Figure's vehicle continues flying out of control.

"Oh great! Why me? Why me?!" exclaimed the Cloaked Figure in annoyance as he flies out of sight.

Spider-Man landed near the group as they walk up. Captain America said in amusement, "Spider-Man. I was wondering if you would show up despite what Tony did lately."

"Hey, those are the comics, this is a fan-fiction. So where is big, brown, and creepy going?" Spider-Man asked referring to the escaping Cloaked Figure.

"Come on! We can't lose him!" yelled Blackjack as the group chases after the villain. More of the villain's army got in their way trying to get in their way, but the heroes' combined efforts, with Spider-Man helping out, prove too much for the baddies.

Yet, despite all they could do, by the time they almost catch up to the Cloaked Figure, he is flying away, too far for them to catch.

"This doesn't look good...not at all." said Iron Man worried.

--

In an area, a little boy was lying in wait as a Internet like creature walk by. This boy is a black haired Asian boy with brown eyes. He wore an orange shirt with black sleeves with a fist on the middle of the shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. He was known as Ray Ray Lee, June's little brother. He may be a pest at times but at least, he has proven himself to be quite a fighter in the past.

"All right...time to show this creep whose boss. Ready and..." Ray-Ray said getting ready to fight. He hesitates though and paused a bit. The Internet creature looks at him oddly before leaving. The boy sighs then said, "Okay, I missed my chance but I can try again, right? Uh oh. Another one coming!"

Ray-Ray sees another creature coming and gets ready to attack. However, before he could do so, a voice yelled, "Wrong!"

Without warning, a familiar villain came from out of nowhere and hits Ray-Ray with a mallet very hard sending Ray-Ray right into the air screaming. By the time he stopped, the boy flew back to the ground, this time as a trophy. The Hacker smirks evilly as he grabs his new catch before tossing it to the ground.

"One of that stupid dunce bucket's siblings right in my clutches." crowed The Hacker evilly. "Thank goodness I made sure to stop by my hideout to make the distraction I needed to catch that stupid brat off guard before doing this. Now where is Buzz?"

"Right here, boss." The Hacker turns and sees Buzz coming to him. To the evil cyberspace villain's amusement, the droid got a lot of trophies with him.

"Perfect! And what did you get?"

"Let's see...I got some creature that called itself Puck, a little penguin that called itself Pudge, a strong yet cowardly warrior named Yajirobe, that ghost warden Walker and his Ghost Cops, and some guy in a black suit that seems to come with his own spaceship."

"Perfect. More for us." The Hacker then hears a noise. Something is coming. "Someone is coming!"

The Hacker and Buzz quickly jump into the bushes nearby. Of course, by doing so, they left the trophies they have collected so far, including Ray-Ray, out in the open. But maybe that is a good thing...for them that is.

--

Skulker smiles as he continues flying through the area in his ship. He is doing well so far. He has gotten trophies of the Cyberchase kids, that Tommy Pickles boy, and now he has the ghost child's love. Perhaps if Skulker were to use June as bait...

"Wait, what's this?" asked Skulker in surprise as he saw something up ahead that made him halt his ship. He sees something, as if seeing a Christmas miracle (or in Skulker's case, a Halloween miracle), "Trophies, ripe for the picking! Ha ha ha ha! This is so easy!"

Skulker got out of his ship as he goes over to the seemingly abandoned trophies. Spotting a familiar trophy, the ghost bounty hunter takes it and looks at the thing.

"Well, so this is the pest that hangs around the Te Xuan Ze and that dog of hers. Oh well, he is mine now, next to her." said Skulker as he nods to another trophy, one of a familiar flaming hair female ghost rock star who is holding a guitar that is also in his ship. "Now it's time..."

Suddenly without warning, the Internet creatures came from out of nowhere and attacked him knocking Skulker to the ground. With the bounty hunter of ghosts down right now, the creatures grabs the trophies that are in the open and threw them into the ship which two familiar figures got into.

"Thank you for your generous gifts, Skulker. I will make sure to remember you when this is over. Ha ha ha ha!" laughed The Hacker as he and Buzz takes off in Skulker's ship, taking the trophies they have gotten and stolen with them. The creatures that attacked Skulker followed their master.

"Blast you, Hacker!!" yelled Skulker angrily as he got up and looks furiously at the departing ship, his own ship that just got stolen!

"That's The Hacker to you!"

"How did he do that?!"

Author's note  
Now this is a story. Luke Skywalker has teamed up with the Care Bear team (the remaining ones) and Kid Goku. Blackjack has teamed up with three of Marvel's greatest. Anyone guess who the Cloaked Figure is? As if that's not enough, June and Gohan are turned into trophies with The Hacker taking off with Danny's girlfriend, Ray-Ray, and what he got and stolen so far! More to come so read and review!

Iron Man is parodying Roy. Yes, I know Roy isn't in the original game, but I can make minor differences, right?

Blackjack is parodying Meta Knight. He is an original character who is property of Margo J. Hopper aka Mitzi aka Delete Lover.

Ms. Marvel fighting Arachne is a reference to an even in the Civil War crossover in the Marvel comics. She is parodying Lynn.

Kid Goku is the young version of Goku from the original _Dragon Ball_ and _Dragon Ball GT _series. He parodied Toon Link (who didn't play a role in the Adventure mode at all, but he is now).

Sam and Max (the famous Freelance Police characters) parodied Helirin.

Puck is a mischief being from the series _Gargoyles_. He parodied Devil. Pudge is the penguin from _Cats Don't Dance_. He parodied Stafy. I think you all know who Yajirobe is by now and who he is parodying (if not, let's say it is a certain annoying green guy in a dumb green suit). As for the 'some guy in a black suit that seems to come with his own spaceship'...well, Star Wars fans wouldl know who that is since Luke is in the Fox McCloud role!

Later!


	6. Chapter 5: Battle of Misunderstandings

Author's note  
Well, while that does sound like an idea, Anonymous But Interested, I don't got any plans to parody that Looney Tunes movie right now.

And now, time to introduce new characters while old teams get formed! Also, suggestions get used big time.

**Chapter 5: Battle of Misunderstandings**

Meanwhile in a shrine somewhere in the mountains, somewhere there is bowing as if praying for someone to assist him.

"Grandpa, please watch over me as I begin what could be a difficult task." said the figure.

With a nod, whoever is praying got up and gets some sort of pole ready as it leaves. The figure is a man with spiky black hair, big muscles, and an orange karate outfit. There's a symbol on the back that means 'King Kai'. His name is Goku, the older version of Kid Goku seen in the previous chapter. He is one of the Z-Fighters, the legendary hero of Earth, and students of Master Roshi, Kami the former guardian of Earth, King Kai, and more.

Goku looks worried. His son Gohan has disappeared right after the attack on the stadium and of course his wife Chi-Chi insisted that she goes find him. The Saiyan knew that Gohan can take care of himself, but hey, even he can't win an argument with the one he loves at time to time.

"You think he coulda hear you, Goku?" asked a voice. Goku sees two figures waiting for him as he got out of the shrine. One of them is a big green alien wearing a turban and white cape. He is known as the Namek alien Piccolo, Goku's former enemy and Gohan's mentor.

The other, the one who spoke, is a short man wearing a red shirt, brown pants, a white belt and two white wrist bands. He has black hair, small dotted eyes, and his nose appears to be missing. His name is Krillin, Goku's best friend since childhood and a midget monk who is currently married.

"I hope so. Gohan needs our help. I have a feeling that he won't make it through his invasion in one piece." said Goku sternly.

"Well, we better get a move on. The more we stall, the more likely your son would be hurt." said Piccolo sternly. Goku smirks a bit. He knew how worried Piccolo is about Gohan since the Namek became a fatherly figure and a friend to Goku's son since Gohan was a child (and while Goku was dead at the time).

The three begin to fly (yes, you heard me, fly) as they headed on their way. Along the way, Krillin sees someone sleeping on a stump nearby. It is a handsome boy who wore khaki shorts, a black t-shirt, and red button down shirt over that. His hair was as short and he wears glasses. Around his neck hang a black cord with a yin-yang pendant dangling from it. He is Chris Fields, June, Dende, and Ray-Ray's adopted brother since the boy lost his parents because of an enemy years ago.

Krillin eyes him as Chris wakes up for a bit. Looking at the three flying, the boy shrugs before going back to sleep. The midget sighs as he said, "Geez, for someone who is Juniper Lee's adopted brother as well as a firecaster, he sure is a heavy sleeper."

"At least he isn't big temper like Vegeta." Piccolo scoffed, referring to Goku's sometimes friend and sometimes rival as well as fellow Saiyan Vegeta.

"Where is Vegeta anyway?"

"He said something about dealing with other matters but I'm sure he would come to help out." said Goku.

"Leave it to Vegeta to not stay out of a fight like this." said Krillin with a laugh.

Suddenly a big shadow covers the forest stopping the three. Looking up, they saw a familiar ship that is shooting out black particles.

"What? Is that Blackjack's ship?!" exclaimed Piccolo in shock.

"Apparently so. And it looks like we're going to get company!" exclaimed Goku as the particles landed on the ground turning into Jackbots who glared at the enemy.

"Okay...I guess this means it's time to fight. Destructo Disk!" yelled Krillin as he fires an energy disk at the robots, slicing them in half.

"Special Beam Cannon!" roared Piccolo as he fires a beam of energy at a Jackbot getting rid of it.

The fighting suddenly woke Chris up who took a look as the firecaster wonders what's going on. His eyes widen as he jump from the stump.

"Oh geez! A guy like me can't sleep anywhere he wants to anymore!" exclaimed Chris in annoyance as he suddenly turns into a human fireball before launching himself at the robots causing them to blow up.

"Glad to see you can join in on the fun, Chris!" exclaimed Goku as he punches another Jackbot away.

"Fun? I hardly called this fun."

The heroes, Chris joining in, fight their way across the forest trying to make it htrough in one piece. They yelp as another enemy called a Nutcracker Puppet (from that _BrainDead 13_ game) appears and grabs Krillin making the midget yelp. Luckily, Chris fires a fireball at it getting rid of the enemy.

"Thanks, kid." said Krillin as the group continues on their way. Suddenly a group of monsters that called themselves Rock Warriors appear and knock the group down. "Man, not good!"

"Luckily for me, I came prepared!" yelled Chris as he takes out some Assist Trophies. He throw them into the sky calling in two figures. Surprisingly, one of them is Dil Pickles, the other is a new one to the story.

This latter guy is a blonde haired kid wears a red striped shirt, black pants, and sneakers. His name is Calvin.

"Uh? How did I get here? Last time I remember, I was with my friends and that Lilo girl!" exclaimed Dil confused as he wonders where he is.

"You think you're confused? I'm confused all the time!" said Calvin.

"Hey kids! We will tell ya after you help us out!" said Goku quickly getting the two's attention. The latter two sees the Rock Warriors and Jackbots that just join in.

"All right! Time for me to use what I was eager to use all my life!" laughed Dil eagerly as he gets some missiles out and fire them at the Jackbots destroying them.

"Evil rock creeps?! This looks like the job for Stupendous Man!" yelled Calvin as he transformed into a superhero wearing a red mask covering his face and a red cape. As Stupendous Man, he charged and knocks most of the baddies down.

A pause, then Piccolo scoffs as he said, "I don't think that Stupendous Man getup is fooling anyone."

"Hey, who's the new guy?" Krillin said confused looking at Stupendous Man as the latter and Dil fight off the baddies.

"One more to go!" said Dil as he spotted the last Rock Warrior shooting out at the heroes.

"My turn! Power Pole extend!" yelled Goku as his Power Pole extended. He then hit the last Rock Warrior destroying it. After his pole went back to normal, the Saiyan said, "There. That's the last of them."

"The ship!" yelled Chris pointing up into the sky. Sure enough, there's Blackjack's ship flying overhead. After Dil and Calvin disapper from the scene (with the former returning to his friends and Lilo), the four chases after the ship. But by the time they left the forest, they are on the edge of the cliff stopping them from going forward.

"Oh great." groaned Goku as he watch the ship disappear in the distance.

"This isn't over yet." said Piccolo glaring at where the ship escaped to. The four jumped off the cliff and flies off in their own way. They are hoping to find that ship and soon.

--

Meanwhile somewhere, someone is sneaking around in the darkness. Whoever this figure is, he isn't going to be seen anytime soon. Of course, what can be seen is the trilby hat he is wearing...

"Okay, I'm in...but the question is, what do I do now?" asked the figure. This may take a while...

--

It was silent at a lab somewhere. The villains working at this place is working on something. But the silence is about to be broken as the door to the room breaks down allowing someone, or something, to come in.

Whatever the figure is was supposed to be a little girl, only it is a red haired red-skinned horned demon like creature with green eyes, a black headband, a blue dress with a white apron, panty-hose, and black shoes.

The demon sighs in annoyance as she enters the room. Alice couldn't believe that a while ago, she was enjoying her restored sanity, only for a bug like creature to appear and stole it from her. To make matters worst, the girl wasn't turned into the demon form she goes into whenever the hero of Wonderland touched the Demon Vial, only this time it seems to be permanent as Alice wasn't turned back yet!

'Well, when I get turned back, I will find whoever did this to me and breaks him in two.' thought Alice as she enters the lab hoping to find her sanity somewhere. So far, it appears that this lab has nothing of interest.

Just then, Alice hears some screaming coming from a door. The girl, in alarm, opens it and sees a shocking sight. Two creatures are in a machine being used as a power source! One of them is a koala-like creature with bat-like ears, blue fur, a light blue chest and stomach, and big black eyes. His name is Stitch, the same experiment and 'dog' Lilo was looking for.

The other one is a male experiment with Stitch's physical structure. He had blue groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a lighter blue. He wears an orange bandanna around his neck with a crudely drawn picture of monster teeth on it. He looked like a younger and smaller version of Stitch. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a grey and black jumpsuit. He was Stitch Pelekai Jr., The Eighth oldest and youngest of Stitch's children.

"Bloody heck! What kind of mad scientist like my friend the Mad Hatter used to be would do this to you two?!" exclaimed Alice in shock as Stitch and his son kept on screaming while energy surged around them. "I better get you two free!"

Alice gets out a Jack Bomb and throws it at the machine holding the two experiments. Upon impact, the machine explodes releasing the two. Stitch and his son groans as they get up.

"Id. Thanks, demon." said Stitch with a sigh of relief.

"My name is Alice and I am a girl, well was." said Alice sheepishly as she looks at herself.

"Why you look like that?" asked Stitch Jr. puzzled.

"Some bug monster use a spell to steal my sanity from me and put it in some sort of ball. This fiend even laughed at me before turning me into this. I came here in hopes to get it back." Suddenly alarms go up all over the place. "Though it appears my presence has set off the alarms."

Suddenly Robians barged into the lab. Glaring at the three, they get some blasters out. Under orders to get rid of the enemy, they are willing to sacrifice themselves doing so.

"You help Stitch and son, so we shall help you back." said Stitch as he turns into a ball and rolled down the Robians, making sure not to destroy them as they aren't really evil, just controlled.

"Yeah. Whatever." said Stitch Jr. as he gets his blasters out and open fire on the roboticized animals. He doesn't have the same emotions towards Robians his father does.

Alice gets out a Croquet Mallet and knocks down any Robians in her way. The three continues fighting their way out of the room until they got out.

"This way!" yelled Stitch as the three continued on. Of course, more Robians, Jackbots, and Probe Droids get in their ways in an attempt to stop them. The heroes managed to combine their attacks at one time or another.

As they enter another room, they find it to be a security room with monitors that are showing various rooms in the place. One of them catches Alice's eyes: a ball of energy being used in a machine.

"There it is, my sanity." said Alice pointing to a monitor. "I hope one of you two would be kind enough to help me get to it."

"Weega know the way. Follow Stitch Jr.!" said Stitch Jr. as he and his father leads the demon Alice out of the room. Both of them have been here longer and memorized the whole place so they should get the room where Alice's sanity is at, unless the baddies went and changed the place while they are not looking...

--

At the lake shore, the Z-Warriors with Chris run through the place quickly. They can't waste any more time. They got to find that ship. Unknown to them, Danny and Harry Potter's group are going the other way as well, not noticing the other group, fighting the Jackbots and Foot Soldiers in their way.

"Here's another Assist Trophy!" Hermione said holding up an Assist Trophy.

"Good. I don't care what it holds, summon it." Ron said.

Hermione opened the trophy, and Lucky appears.

Everyone stopped fighting for a minute and stared at Lucky.

"Umm...is that it?" Danny asked.

"There's no one else..." Hermione said.

"Wait a minute! Is Lucky playing the Nintendog in this parody?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, why," Hermione asked.

"Well, Nintendog's always block the screen just to get your attention. And Lucky here is a big fan of screens, especially if his favorite show is on." Neville explained.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"You don't mean..." Harry began.

All of a sudden, Lucky stares at the screen at the audience, blocking the whole screen.

"Lucky, get down," Harry yelled from behind Lucky.

"Come on, get down, we have a parody to do!" Danny said.

"JusSonic, will you tell Lucky to get down?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, Lucky, you have to get down. I'll get you a K-9 Krunchie treat if you do." JusSonic calls from behind the camera.

Lucky barks happily, and gets down from the screen, everyone is staring strangely at this.

"Okay, all I want to know is that, why did Smash Bros even do an Assist Trophy of a Nintendog?" Ron asked.

"To relieve stress when people feel like they're losing?" Luna guessed.

"More like sheer annoyance." Danny said. "Well, let's get back to the parody."

However, while the fighting continues, neither this group nor Goku's noticed two figures nearby. They looked like June and Gohan, but they are both glowing and are both covered in a purple aura just like the fake Plasmius. Of course, it's obvious that they aren't the real Te Xuan Ze or half Saiyans at all especially when the fake June is pointing a Trophy Transformer at Goku's group while the fake Gohan is pointing another one at Danny's group.

"Hold it right there!" yelled a voice as a magic blast hits the transformers causing them both to explode and the two fakes to be send out into different directions. Monroe, holding the wand that causes the magic blast, appeared with Lila and Jody.

"Thank goodness. They woulda turned Danny's group and Chris's group into trophies!" said Jody in relief, happy that her boyfriend has been saved.

"Aye. But what would happened if both groups see the fakes?" asked Monroe worried. At least he hopes that won't happen, right?

Unfortunately for Monroe, that did happened as the fake June landed near Goku's group surprising them.

"Huh? Is that the Te Xuan Ze?" asked Krillin surprising as the so-called June got back on her feet.

"No! That isn't June! It looks like her but I sense that it isn't! It's a fake!" yelled Chris who would know his adopted sister everywhere. The fake smirks as she jumps right at Chris but Piccolo came in and knock the imposter back

"You look like June, but you are never like her at all! Special Beam Cannon!" roared Piccolo as he fires at the fake Te Xuan Ze who got out of the way in time.

--

Meanwhile, Danny's group got into a fight of their own as they run into the fake Gohan who attacked them. The halfa fired ecto-blasts at the one who is impersonating Goku's son.

"Bloody heck, where did this fake come from?" asked Ron in annoyance as he fires blasts from his wand at the fake Gohan.

"Must be made by the invaders, but why?" asked Hermione as she and Luna fight the demon off.

"Well, I don't know and I don't want to know!" yelled Danny. He looks upset. The girl he loves has been separated from him, he barely survived the last few hours with a group of wizards helping him, and now he is being attack by a faker! Enough is enough!

Danny breaths in then he fired out his ghost howl. This has hit the fake Gohan hard as he is sending flying causing the others to follow him.

--

"Kamehameha!" yelled Goku as he fires his trademark attack at the fake June sending her flying. The others chased the imposter as she goes flying.

The fake June ends up colliding with the fake Gohan causing them to turn into trophies before landing on the ground. As both groups arrived, the trophies of the fake disappeared from sight.

"June! No!" yelled Danny in shock. He just saw the trophy of the one he loves disappeared. To make matters worst, there are two things happening. 1, he didn't know it was a fake version of June. And 2, he glares angrily at Goku, the one who defeated her. "You killed June!"

"What?! That's crazy! You killed my son!" yelled Goku angrily before turning into his Super Saiyan form. Like Danny, he came to the wrong conclusion and presumed that the fake Gohan is his real son. "And besides, that wasn't even the real Juniper Lee!"

"Don't lie, creep! June was real and that idiot who you think is your son isn't real!!"

"Oh, you are so going to pay!!"

Danny and Goku charged at one another hitting each other for two figures that aren't real.

"Goku, Danny! Stop! Are you crazy?! Those two are fakes!!" yelled Chris in disbelief. He knows what just happen. Somehow these two fakes have convinced these guys that one or the other is the real thing.

"Geez and I thought you were this angry when you thought Sirius Black turned on your parents." said Ron as the fight goes on.

"Don't bring it up." said Harry with a sigh recalling that event.

"Okay, enough!" yelled a familiar voice as a blast appears hitting both Danny and Goku without warning. However, this attack hit the two hard turning them into trophies.

"Monroe?!" exclaimed Chris in surprise as Monroe, Lila, and Jody appear. "Jody!"

"Monroe, I think you hit them two hard." said Jody with a frown as she sees the Danny and Goku trophies on the ground.

"Sorry, lass, but at least it stop the fighting." said Monroe.

"Yes! Thank you very much!" laughed an evil voice causing everyone to turn and sees a familiar villain in a ship flying towards them.

"Hacker!" yelled the heroes in surprise.

"That's The Hacker to you!" remarked The Hacker as he laughs. Everyone can see the trophies behind the villain.

"Hey, one of them looks like Yajirobe!" said Krillin as he sees the Assist Trophy of his friend in the vehicle.

"Oh bother. Who wants to kidnap him?" scoffed Picollo while rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Look! There's June!" exclaimed Lila spotting the trophy of her friend in the ship as well.

"Buzz, now!" remarked The Hacker as the droid with him pressed a button causing the ship's tractor beam to grab the trophied Danny and Goku, pulling them right into the ship.

"Got them!" said Buzz excitedly.

"Ha ha ha! Perfect! Plus, those stupid kids and that traitorous duncebucket can't stop me now!"

"Think again, Hacker!" yelled a familiar voice. The Hacker turned and he along with Buzz yelps as they see a familiar droid who is holding on the ship.

"You!" yelled The Hacker in shock. "And it's The Hacker to you, you traitorous duncebucket!"

Delete ignored his former boss's comment as he uses his Keyblade to hit Skulker's ship very hard causing it to go out of control. As the ship The Hacker and Buzz are using spins out of control, Delete managed to get the trophies of Danny and Goku though the spinning caused the droid to fall off before he could get the trophies of the Cyberchase kids, Tommy, Ray-Ray, June, as well as the Assist Trophies in the ship out of there.

"Well, at least I got Danny and Goku back." said Delete with a sigh looking at the trophies he has managed to save.

"Dende! I mean Delete, you made it," said Chris as everyone else came over to them.

"So this is Juniper Lee's brother. What an honor to meet you." said Harry nodding to the robot.

The Hacker eventually got the ship back under control. With an angry scowl, he goes after the heroes but Harry sent a blast at the vehicle causing some smoke to come out and for The Hacker to be forced to retreat. As this happens, Piccolo touched the trophies of Danny and Goku, changing them back to normal.

"Oh geez, my head!" groaned Danny rubbing his head. He isn't in pain but he sure got a headache.

"Uh...can someone tell me what just happen?" asked Goku confused.

"Looks like you two got some sense knocked into you both." said Luna giggling in amusement.

"Come on, we'd explain on the way." said Krillin as everyone chases after the smoking ship that is making its escape.

--

As the heroes fight their way through Probe Droids, Jackbots, Rock Warriors, and more, Monroe and Delete explained everything as they came to a cave, especially the part about the two fakes. By this time, Danny and Goku look embarrassed and guilty. They both attack one another over fakes of June and Gohan.

"Hey, sorry, Goku. I thought you...I'm so sorry." said Danny with guilt.

"Heck, I'm sorry too. I shoulda known that that wasn't Gohan you attacked." said Goku with a nod.

"It's just that I haven't been this away from June before. And now that I know that Delete's former boss got her, that really made me worried."

"Don't worry, Danny. We'd get her back. I just know it." assured Jody as everyone continued the chase.

"More Jackbots and looks like some Internet creatures." said Neville as Jackbots and The Hacker's internet creature soon attack. The heroes fight their way through quickly.

"Hey guys. While I was holding onto the ship, I think I saw Tommy Pickles and more Assist Trophies, as well as that Puck guy that gave that Demona gargoyle lady the power to turn human in the daytime." said Delete remembering what he saw in the ship.

"Are Matt, Inez, and Jackie in there?" asked Lila as she kicks a Ram-Bo (a ram version of Rambo) down.

"Yeah. I think so."

Soon everyone came to what appears to be a castle in the distance.

"Is that where The Hacker is located at?" asked Chris looking at the castle.

"It should. We got to get our friends out of there. Hold on, June. We're coming." said Danny.

--

Danny and his friends aren't the only ones who found out where The Hacker has taken June, the other trophies, and the Assist Trophies to. A familiar enemy of Goku and Gohan is viewing the castle via a screen somewhere in a control room. Cell continued watching this before changing the image to that of Plasmius's.

"Well?" asked Plasmius impatiently.

"I found out where the Te Xuan Ze was taken to." said Cell as he activates a device so that a small screen that shows a brinkling light on a map would be transmitted to his ally. "Go there and you will do the rest."

"Very good. Box Ghost!" said Plasmius as a fat stupid blue skinned ghost wearing gray overalls over a dark gray shirt, gray gloves and a gray cap appears.

"I am the Box Ghost ready to do your bidding! Beware!" exclaimed the Box Ghost eagerly.

"Shut up and follow me. We got a Te Xuan Ze to pick up."

Plasmius chuckles as he pushes a button, ending the transmission. Once his image is gone, Cell gave out a smirk.

"That overconfident fool. He thinks he himself will get his reward once this is over. But what he doesn't know is that I am going to see to it that I will share the reward...alone." said Cell as he gave an evil laugh that echo throughout the control room.

Author's note  
Hoo boy. I don't like what Cell is planning. Danny's group and Goku's group has team up to get June, Tommy, and the others The Hacker has gotten back. But can they do it? Will Alice, with Stitch and his son's help, get her sanity back? And who is that figure with the trilby hat? More to come so read and review!

Stitch Jr. is parodying Pichu, another character not in the original game.

Chris Fields is an OC belonging to tervaco, a pal of mine. Read his stories (and mine that also has him in them like my Sleeping Beauty parody, Te Xuan Tweens and my Chris x June AU fic) for more. He is parodying Yoshi, only better.

Dil Pickles is parodying Jeff while Calvin (from the famed _Calvin & Hobbes_ comics strips) as well as his Stupendous Man alter-ego is parodying Isaac.

Alice is in her demon form when she uses the Demon Vial in _American McGee's Alice_.


	7. Chapter 6: The Te Xuan Ze Kidnapping

Author's note  
Once again, I have returned to continue this great fic. I like the suggestions in the latest reviews. army of perverts, I erase his review because it was one of his usual stupid flames. Face it, pal. Live up to your name, dork.

As for Final Smashes, I don't know when I will do them. I'd have to wait and see.

I have already chosen who will be parodying Solid Snake and Sonic, frank, so no to your suggestions.

Now then, let's continue!

**Chapter 6: The Te Xuan Ze Kidnapping**

In a pin-pointed mountain somewhere near where Blackjack and the heroes of Marvel are fighting, a ferocious looking experiment creature is heading towards it. It is another one of Dr. Jumba Jookiba's experiments, one of the fighting kinds. Its appearance didn't go unnoticed.

"So what are we doing here anyway? I thought we were going to help get Tommy back." said Kimi in concern. She and her friends have been traveling for a while with this girl they have recently befriended and so far, they haven't found Skulker or Tommy.

"We will. We just need to find and recruit Reuben and Kixx." said Lilo as she holds up two pictures. The others see that they are of two experiments, the same as Sparky and Stitch, only each are different.

"Who are these two?" asked Susie curiously looking at the pictures.

"Two of Stitch's cousins. Reuben is Gantu's Gallery Officer when Hamsterviel's former minion got his old job as captain of the Galactic Armada back. He's on our world visiting. Kixx is designed to be a bully with kickboxing skills, with his true place is teaching kickboxing."

"Hey, guys. I'm back." said Dil who came up to them.

"There you are, Dil Pickles. Where have you been? You went missing without warning." scowled Lil in annoyance at her boyfriend. She was the first to notice that the boy she cares for was gone and without telling anyone, even her.

"Would you believe I became an Assist Trophy and help out three dudes and a green alien?"

"No. And I wouldn't care anyway." said Angelica rolling her eyes.

"We will fill you in on what you miss. Let's go." said Chuckie as he and his friends go on their way to the ruins where Kixx, the creature they have seen, is going to.

The group fought their way as they do so, with Jackbots, Ram-Bos, Rock Warriors, and Putty Warriors trying to stop them, but their attacks has proven too much for them. Eventually they all got to the entrance that Kixx could have entered into the ruins. They were about to go in when a voice speaks out.

"And where do you humans think you're going?" said the voice sinisterly causing them to turn. They jumped back when the source of the voice jump out, landing right in front of them. It's Skulker! The bounty hunter of ghosts smirks evilly as he said, "So, it's the same kids I didn't get earlier. You won't get away this time."

Chuckie, upon seeing Skulker, remembers something: a memory of himself, Tommy, and the others being attacked by this fiend, Tommy being turned into a trophy, and the ghost himself holding the trophy of said hero and laughs evilly in his face. The geek remembers that and looks furious.

"You...you turned Tommy into a trophy and took him away from us!!" yelled Chuckie as he hits a rock nearby, destroying it instantly.

"You monster! We will make you pay!" yelled Kimi/Ninjetta angrily as she gets her sword out.

"So this is the stupidhead who took your friend? Funny, he reminds me of Gantu." said Lilo with a frown as Sparky growls at the villain.

"Bring it on!" laughed Skulker as he takes out something. It's another Assist Trophy. Luckily for him, this one fell out of the ship when The Hacker and Buzz took off with it and Skulker was lucky to get the trophy back. Time to put it to good use!

Skulker uses the Assist Trophy, summoning a ghost. This one is a female sixteen-year-old ghost with white skin, green eyes, and Goth make-up. Her hair is flaming (and I mean flaming) blue rolled in a ponytail. She was clad in a black midriff, black pants, gray boots, and a gray belt. Her name is Ember, Youngblood's sister.

Ember smirks as she flirted to Skulker while the rock and roll ghost said, "Well, you decided to call after all, eh Skulker? And here I thought you have forgotten your old flame...no pun intended!"

Skulker blush when Ember winks at him. He manages to get control of himself as the ghost said, "We'd talk later. Help me get rid of these humans!"

"Not so fast, stupidhead! We got some help of our own!" exclaimed Lilo as she narrows her eyes while she and Phil get out two more Assist Trophies. They both used them as two new allies appear on the battlefield.

The one Lilo has summoned is a female hero who had red hair in a ponytail, green eyes, and red lipstick. She wore a white helmet with yellow for where her ears was, a pink sleeveless dress with white gloves, a white belt with a nuclear symbol, and white boots. She has short sleeves, a front pocket with a zipper on it, a pair of what looked like shorts with zipper pockets under her skirt, black straps on her white boots and gloves, and a green bracelet on her right hand. Her name was Betty Barrett AKA Atomic Betty.

The other one that was summoned by Phil is a green skinned boy with dark green hair and blue eyes. He wears black tights with purple on the chest and bottom part of his bottom tights, gray gloves, and black boots. His name is Beast Boy, a member of the Teen Titans.

"Hey, how did I get here?" asked Atomic Betty looking around confused.

"Dude, don't tell me I became an Assist Trophy. Actually, I don't mind but I was in the middle of beating Cyborg in Papa T's version of The Subspace Emissary!" protested Beast Boy with a pout.

"You dipsticks won't worry about playing because the only playing that is happening around here is your deaths!" laughed Ember sinisterly as she plays her guitar sending out a wave at the group.

However, Atomic Betty uses a shield to block the attack then jump in and kicks the guitar playing girl in the gut.

"Ugh! You little brat!" yelled Ember with a groan.

"Okay, time to go Beast Boy on your butt! Ha!" laughed Beast Boy as he turns into a green gorilla jumping and hitting Ember.

"Okay, while she's distracted, time for him!" exclaimed Chuckie in determination as he charges at the villain and hits Skulker sending him into the wall.

"Foolish human! Take this!" roared Skulker as he gets a blaster out and open fire. But Phil blocks the attack with his mace as he and Lil hits the villain with their weapons many times. Dil teleport and kicks Skulker away.

"Let's do this, Sparky!" said Lilo as Sparky jumps in and smacks Skulker in the chest. The evil ghost yelps as his suit goes haywire.

"Blast it! I can't move!" yelled Skulker in alarm.

"Too bad because now it's payback time! This is for Tommy!" yelled Kimi as she hits Skulker very hard. By this time, Ember has been send flying by the combined attacks of Atomic Betty and Beast Boy, causing the female ghost to hit her beau hard.

"Now for the final touch! Say hello to my little friend!" joked Angelica in an Al-Pacino kinda voice as she picks up a bazooka she just found and fires a blast at Skulker, causing a big explosion. When the dust clears, Skulker is turned into a trophy with Ember disappearing, the latter's Assist Trophy falling to the ground.

"All right! We did it!" cheered Lilo happily.

"Tommy, it has been done." said Chuckie with a grin. But then he got a worried look as the boy looks around. Something is wrong. "Wait, where's Tommy? That Skulker guy turned him into a trophy earlier and captured him! He's nowhere in sight!"

"Oh no...Tommy..." said Kimi worried. If anything happens to the boy she loves...

Angelica puts a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and smiles as she said, "Don't worry, Chuckie. We will find my cousin. He's safe, I assured you."

"I hope you're right." said Chuckie with a sigh.

"Hey, I'm your girlfriend. Of course, I'm right, duh!"

Chuckie smirks as he kisses Angelica. The kids then followed Lilo who is going into the ruins to find Kixx. They hope to find him, Reuben, or maybe Tommy in there.

--

In The Hacker's castle, the Cyberchase villain himself is humming to himself as he dusted the trophy of Tommy Pickles. The Hacker smirks. He may not have captured and trophied the boy, but at least Tommy is proven to be a great part of his collection...for now, anyway.

The Hacker sees Buzz as he and the Internet creatures are coming with the trophies of Matt, Inez and Jackie. The droid groans as he said, "Geez, even when they're trophies, these kids are a big load!"

"Kids or not, they are still my enemies." said The Hacker as Buzz and the creatures puts the Cyberchase kids down next to Ray-Ray. "Now for the final pieces..."

The Hacker gets out a bunch of badges that are shaped to look like him. As Buzz watch, the villain puts them on the trophies of Ray-Ray and Tommy. The Hacker chuckles in amusement. All his time making these badges will not be for naught. However, before he is about to put one badge on the trophy of June, The Hacker yelps and for a good reason.

"Blast it all! I don't have anymore badges!" yelled The Hacker in concern. He looks worried for some reason. These badges are very special and important. Without them, all will be lost!

"Uh, boss? How about the one you're wearing?" Buzz suggested pointing at something. The Hacker sees that Buzz is pointing to a badge the villain himself is wearing. The villain frowns at this. The Hacker was wearing the thing for a good reason and would hate to sacrifice it. But...

"Oh, why not? I can always make more. I got the technology." said The Hacker with a shrug as he removes his own badge and put it on June. With a smirk, The Hacker said, "Perfect! Nothing can..." The villain is interrupted when he hears a rumble coming from above. "What the...? Buzz! Did you..."

The Hacker didn't get a chance to finish as the roof suddenly caved in falling all around him. Part of the roof fell right on his head, cracking before the thing fell to pieces while falling to the floor.

"Boss! You all right?" asked Buzz noticing the dazed look on The Hacker's face due to the parts of the roof hitting his head.

"I am a baldy bald bald!" said The Hacker dazed before falling to the ground unconscious.

Before Buzz could go help him, the rest of the roof soon gave way about to fall right on him! The droid can only scream for a few seconds as the roof fell right on Buzz, burying him, the trophies of Ray-Ray and Tommy, as well as the Assist Trophies of Pudge, Walker and his Ghost Cops right under the rubble.

--

Plasmius chuckles sinisterly as he, the Box Ghost, and the rest of the evil Halfa's minions look down as they floated down into the area.

"Ha ha ha ha! Once again, brilliant work in the name of the Box Ghost!" laughed the Box Ghost madly.

"Idiot. Fright Knight did all the work when he slams his sword on the roof, stupid." said Youngblood looking annoyed at the idiot ghost.

"How ironic that Skulker has messed up once more. Search the area. That bald headed fool must have the Te Xuan Ze around here somewhere." Plasmius ordered as he and his men has search. The Ectopusses found the trophies of Matt, Inez, and Jackie, as well as most of the trophies whose weren't badge by The Hacker and take them.

"Master, I found her." Fright Knight reported as he points his sword at something. Plasmius turns and smiles evilly for nearly buried under the rubble is a familiar girl trophy.

"Excellent." said Plasmius as he pulls June's trophy out of the wreckage. "Let's take what we can and leave."

Thus, Plasmius and his men left with the trophies of June, Matt, Inez, Jackie, as well as the Assist Trophies that wasn't buried due to the evil ghost knight's attack. Neither of the villains noticed the trophies they have missed due to them being buried.

--

Danny, Goku, and their allies run into the room that has a cave in before they have arrived. They looked alarmed upon seeing a big mess.

"What's happen? Where's June?!" exclaimed Danny as he looks around. The girl he loves is nowhere in sight!

"If I didn't know any better, I say this place was attacked." said Delete worried.

"I sense a great evil has been here. Something mean and half dead." said Piccolo picking up a sense.

"That must be Plasmius. He must have attack The Hacker and made off with June and the others. Look!" said Lila as she points to a big crack in the wall. It must have been made when Plasmius and his men were making their escape.

"Come on! We got to hurry!" said Harry as he and the students from the Hogswarts rushed to the big crack.

"Oh...why didn't I stay home with 18 and my daughter?" groaned Krillin as he runs to catch up with his friends.

Danny and his friends rush through the crack and into a cave. Plasmius has left evil ghosts to keep people who are chasing him at bay, AKA Ectopusses, pirate ghosts, and Vulture Ghosts.

"Move it!" yelled Piccolo as he fires a blast at the roof which was caving in on them.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Ginny as she uses this spell to disarm a Vulture Ghost, who has a hammer before Ron's sister fires another blast getting rid of it.

"Petrificus Totalus!" said Neville as he uses this spell to paralyze a pirate ghost allowing Goku to jump in and pummel the villain. "Ironic I used the same spell you used on me, Hermione, back in our first year."

"You know why, Neville." said Hermione as she fires a spell getting rid of the next Vulture Ghost.

"Come on, lads and lasses! We can't lose them!" yelled Monroe as he and his friends continue on their way.

--

On a cliff outside the cave he exited out of, Plasmius is flying towards the edge as he continues his escape.

"Plasmius! Come and fight me, you coward!" yelled a familiar voice. Plasmius turns and sees Danny flying in about to punch his enemy in the face.

However, before Danny could make contact with his attack, Plasmius smirks evilly as he held out a familiar trophy right in front of himself. Danny gasps as he suddenly was forced to miss his enemy on purpose. The trophy Plasmius was holding was June!

"Setting your sights a little high, boy? Me and the Te Xuan Ze have other business." said Plasmius evilly as he held June in front of him taunting the poor halfa.

"Uh excuse me, but this is a Subspace parody, not Kingdom Hearts. Expelliarmus!" yelled Harry as he shoots out this spell in hopes to force Plasmius to release June. The villain dodged while moving June's trophy out of the way. No one noticed something has been disarmed, something that was on June that fell right down onto the ground.

Danny approached the villain again but Plasmius held a glowing hand at the trophy of the good halfa's love stopping Danny short as the evil halfa said, "I wouldn't get too close if I were you Daniel, less you want your precious Juniper to meet a sad end as a broken into pieces trophy."

"You monster." said Danny as he watch helplessly. Of course, it appears that the halfa may not be helpless for long as his friends approach and corner Plasmius at the edge of the cliff. It won't be long now.

Plasmius however made a secret sinister grin as he did the unexpected and most shocking thing ever: the villain fell, taking June's trophy with him!

"No!" gasped Chris and Jody at once as the gang rush to the cliff. However, they were stop short as Plasmius suddenly reappear flying above the heroes in the air holding June's trophy, both safe and sound.

"You fools! Have you forgotten that I can fly? Farewell for now." laughed Plasmius as he then flies off with June in tow. As the others watch, the villain is heading to a familiar ship that just appeared.

"It's Blackjack's ship!" said Danny as he recognized the ship that his enemy is heading to. The halfa groans as he punches the ground hard, making a big crack. He shoulda step in and save June when he has the chance! Now he blew it, big time.

"Danny, calm down. We will find a way to save her." said Chris assuring his sister's boyfriend.

"Yeah. It isn't over yet." said Harry nodding in agreement.

While the others look at the ship, Delete was looking at something else, the item that fell off of June when Harry shot it off, unknowingly to everyone. The droid comes over and pick it up.

"Strange. What is this thing and why is my former boss's face on it," asked Delete looking at the badge that has The Hacker's face on it in curiosity. As he puts it on, the droid mumbled, "I better keep this just in case. Hoo boy. Things are getting crazy now..."

Author's note  
Okay, so far Lilo, Chuckie, and their friends has beaten Skulker and got revenge for what happen to Tommy earlier. But is he, along with Ray-Ray, The Hacker, and Buzz all right (especially the Assist Trophies that got buried during Fright Knight's attack)? And will Danny and his friends get June and the other trophies that Plasmius and his minions took back? More to come so read and review!


	8. Chapter 7: Gutsman Tanks A Lot

Author's note  
To answer your review, Essteka, when Beast Boy said that, he meant he was playing the Papa T parody on a game system back at the tower, not being in the said story. Sorry for the misunderstanding.

Ha! I'm not afraid of that Flame Rising dork! I have since block the loser. If he flame me again, I'd do so again. I kept him away before and I will always do so.

Also, if anyone got any questions, Ember was parodying Waluigi, Atomic Betty was parodying Barbara, and Beast Boy was parodying Jill in the last chapter.

Time to move on as we see a familiar hand boss, along with another one from the Melee game, as well as a parody of Wolf O'Donnell. Also, the next boss has arrived!

**Chapter 7: Gutsman Tanks A Lot**

While Danny, Goku, and their friends ponder about what has happened to June thanks to Plasmius kidnapping her, nearby the castle of The Hacker, the Cloaked Figure is nearby in his usual vehicle watching as two Robians activated yet another one of his bombs.

"Oh man. I wish I didn't have to do this. Oh Rika...I'm so sorry. If only there is another way." said the Cloaked Figure in sadness.

"We are ready to activate the Subspace Bomb, master." boomed one of the Robians.

"Then you know what to do."

The Cloaked Figure, not wanting to be around when the Subspace Bomb goes off, leaves the scene in his flying vehicle. The Robians stay behind, closing their eyes as if for the last time. Soon the bomb itself exploded as the huge sphere that occurred the last few times before begin to absorbed the castle, taking the trophies and everything inside with it...

--

In the control room, Cell was watching the events that occurred between Danny's group, Plasmius and the June trophy. The evil android from the future chuckled in amusement.

"Poor ghost child. It almost makes me feel sorry for him. Almost." said Cell chuckling sinisterly. He stops as his screen begins to change. Someone is contacting him. Sure enough, the image on the screen clears revealing the one who brought him, Plasmius and Skulker together in the conspiracy to take over the world in the first place: the Master Hand.

Cell sees that someone else is with his master/ally. It is a big giant glove, just like the Master Hand. The difference is that this glove is left handed and his fingers act in a more impulsive and destructive way. His name is Crazy Hand, the Master Hand's crazy counterpart.

"Ah, the Master Hand and Crazy Hand. To what I owe your transmission?" asked Cell as he bows to the Master Hand.

"Everything is going according to plan, is it correct?" asked the Master Hand.

"That is correct."

"Come on! I bet you got some major problems with the heroes!" laughed the Crazy Hand madly. "Allow me to destroy them all! I can crush them all!!"

"Stop that! You know I hate it when you do that!" snapped the Master Hand angrily as he slaps his counterpart on the hand literally via Crazy Hand's top very hard.

"Awww...you used to be fun when we fight the fighters together, Master Hand!"

Rolling himself (since the Master Hand doesn't seem to have any eyes at all), the master turns to the screen while saying, "Did you get all the trophies?"

"In due time, Master Hand, in due time." assured Cell as he bows to the villain once more. However in his mind, the android thought evilly, 'And when I do, you will fall to me.'

--

Inside the ruins, Lilo and her friends are searching the whole place looking for Reuben and Kixx. The place is big and there are a lot of Jackbots, Rock Warriors, Probe Droids, etc. getting in their way, but they refuse to let that get them down.

"I hope we find these friends of yours soon, because I'm getting tired here!" complained Angelica in annoyance jump up and down, destroying the enemies in an earthquake.

Sparky then noticed something and makes noises to get Lilo's attention, making the girl said, "Hey, what is it, Sparky?"

Sparky flies to down a hallway and stops to point at what he just saw. Lilo gasps as she spotted a trophy of a familiar experiment. It isn't Stitch, but the one that came before him, Gantu's friend and Gallery Officer Reuben!

"That must be Reuben!" gasped Lilo in shock.

"Your friend who is visiting our planet?" said Chuckie in surprise.

"What happened to him?" asked Lil in concern.

"One way to find out." said Kimi as she touched the trophy. Soon it transformed.

When the transformation is finished, Reuben got up. He is a yellow experiment with an orange nose, some buck teeth, black alien eyes, small ears, some bangs, and has a love for sandwiches.

"Oh geez, what gives? I was coming to this place to tour and eat sandwiches. And what do you know, some guy with a helmet blast me. All went blank!" whined Reuben. He spots something nearby: it is an Assist Trophy of a Mega type Digimon. "Heh. Looks cool."

"Reuben!" said Lilo as she and her friends goes over to him.

"Oh yeah, it's you Lilo. I was planning to visit but my trip got cut short."

"Who attacked you? And where is Kixx?" asked Kimi.

"Eh, funny you should ask. I was talking to Kixx. He was visiting too. Suddenly, Kixx sense something and ran off. That is when that guy in the helmet ambushed me and..." Suddenly a roar is heard, cutting Reuben off, "Oh yeah! I guess he's fighting him right now!"

"Come on! Let's go help him." said Chuckie as he run down the hallway to the source of the voice. Reuben takes the Assist Trophy he just found and holds it carefully. It may come in handy later.

The heroes, Reuben now helping out Lilo, fight many of the bad guys along the way. Reuben used to be too lazy to use all of Stitch's powers at first, but since the incident with Leroy, Experiment 625 was able to use them for good and whenever he can. Makes a darn sandwich though.

The group enters a big room in the ruins just in time to see a shocking sight: a trophy of a large, purple, muscular, beastly, Stitch/Tasmanian Devil-like creature with bulky legs and torso, four strong arms with three fingers on each paw, a blue oval spot on each elbow, short ears, hardly any neck, a wide mouth, a round nose, and black eyes fell to the ground. Someone has taken him down.

"Kixx!" yelled Lilo in shock upon seeing this. "Who...?"

Suddenly someone rockets and landed near Kixx. It is a bounty hunter who wears a green/gray uniform with a jetpack, boots, gloves, and a helmet that covered his head with a black area for the visor. His name is Boba Fett, the galaxy most feared bounty hunter.

"Leave. I came for the bounty on this alien that was made by an android named Cell." said Boba.

"You jerk! How could you do that to Kixx?!" demanded Susie angrily. She may not have known the experiment, but any friend of Lilo's is a friend of hers.

"The same thing I will do to all of you! Plasmius has made bounties of every hero on this world. The least you could do is hold still!!"

Boba flies in but Sparky jumps at him, zapping the bounty hunter knocking him back. He didn't get a chance to recover as Phil's mace fires fireballs at him knocking Boba to the wall.

Glaring at the heroes, Boba send out missiles at him hitting a few of his enemies. Chuckie frowns while he charges and punch Boba in the face.

During this ordeal, Lilo touch Kixx's trophy changing the experiment back. Kixx groans a bit, wondering what has happened.

"Hey Kixx. How about you help us kick this galaxy goon's butt?" remarked Reuben motioning to Boba who send a kick into Kimi's face.

Kixx, seeing Boba, recalled his attack from before. He growls then jumps at Boba hitting him with a major punch sending Boba right to the ground.

"You?! I thought I took you down!" yelled Boba in shock as he got back up.

"Kixx won't go down until his death. The same for all of us!" yelled Lilo in determination. She will avenge anyone who is hurt in her ohana!

Boba grabs a fan and hits Kixx many times but Kimi/Ninjetta slashes him with her sword before Phil and Dil combined their attacks, hitting the bounty hunter.

"Okay, altogether!" exclaimed Reuben eagerly as he, Kixx, and Sparky combined their attacks smacking the villain in the face. With a smirk, Chuckie gets ready for a big punch...then hits Boba sending him through the roof...literally.

Boba is send screaming out of the ruins into the sky. It is hard to tell if or when he will come down or not. One thing for sure, the bounty hunter is defeated...for now.

Back inside the ruins, the group celebrated their latest victory while Kixx high-five Phil...too much as the boy is send to the ground hard.

"Smooth move, DeVille." said Angelica slyly as Susie helps her boyfriend up.

"Thanks. Can we get out of here now?" groaned Phil rubbing his hand where Kixx has high-fived him.

"Yeah. We found Reuben and Kixx. Now we should go find Tommy." said Chuckie, both he and Kimi are anxious to find their missing friend.

The group continues on their way and finds themselves in some sort of arena-lika area. They are not sure what this place is for...and from the looks of things, they don't wanna know.

"What is this place?" asked Lilo puzzled. Just then, a roaring noise is heard. "And what is that sound?"

--

The sound Lilo has heard came from nearby the ruins outside in the desert. A tank like machine is roaring down it very fast. As it does, four heroes are watching it from a nearby cliff.

"Very odd. It must be some sort of tank." said Captain America in observation.

"Let's go after it! Let's one there is a stinking Superhero Registration lover!" laughed Spider-Man as he spins a web swinging out into the open.

"Didn't we agree not to use that joke?!" exclaimed Iron Man in annoyance as he, Captain America, and Blackjack jumps down the cliff, following their friend.

The heroes began their chase after the tank. Of course, a lot of the bad guys stood in their way, like Jackbots, Buzzbombers, Rock Warriors and more. Some of them outnumber them fifty to one at one time.

Spider-Man say, "Man, those things are stronger than the Green Goblin, Dr. Octopus, Venom, Mysterio, the Rhino, the Chameleon, the Scorpion, the Shocker, the Sandman, Kraven, Carnage, Electro and the Vulture united."

Then, Iron Man said, "You really should stop making so many enemies."

Spider-Man retorts by answering, "It's an unfortunate fact of life in the super-hero business. Anybody who is ANY good at it makes A LOT of enemies. I mean, Batman's got the Joker, the Penguin, the Riddler, Two-Face, Clayface, Ras al Ghul, Poison Ivy, Mister Freeze, the Scarecrow, Killer Croc, the Mad Hatter, Bane and MANY more. Superman's got Lex Luthor, Bizarro, the Toyman, Darkseid, Doomsday, the Parasite, Brainiac, General Zod, Metallo, Mister Mxyzptlk and, again, many more. The Fantastic Four have Doctor Doom, the Super-Skrull, Galactus, the Puppet Master, the Mole Man, Annihilus and, I'll say it again, a lot more. I'd go on, but I think I've made my point."

"Plus, you got your fair share of enemies too, Tony. There's the Mandarin, Justin Hammer, the Melter, Iron Monger, Immortus, the Grey Gargoyle, Crimson Dynamo, the Advanced Idea Mechanics or AIM, the Living Laser and a lot more. Of course, you even made enemies out of me and Spider-Man a few times as well." remarked Captain America fighting off a Jackbot.

"Don't remind me." said Iron Man dryly as he fires lasers at the Jackbots.

A while later, the heroes finally reach the tank like machine that just stop at where it's at. They look at the thing.

"I am going to regret asking but what is it doing here?" asked Captain America. Suddenly, the machine begins to stir. "You see? This is why I regret asking."

Soon the machine transformed. When it's done, the four see what the tank like machine is. The top of the thing looks like a huge muscular robot wearing a yellow helmet with a red cross, a black chest plate with a jewel, yellow & red armor with yellow gloves, spiked shoulders and red gauntlets. The bottom looks like a big nasty looking tank. It is called the Guts-Dozer, a tank version of Gutsman made by the evil Dr. Wily. The robot sees the heroes and roars getting ready to attack.

"Okay, no time to stare. Take this guy down nice and uneasily!" yelled Blackjack as the heroes prepared themselves while the battle begins.

Guts-Dozer fires lasers at the group trying to hit them but Blackjack uses his shield move to block them. Spider-Man jumps at the machine and punches, kicks, shoot webs at it, etc. many times. However the Guts-Dozer smacked Spider-Man sending him into a rock.

"Geez, I didn't get a hit like that since the reviews came for 'the Clone Saga'." groaned Spider-Man as he got back up.

"Stop joking and start poking, Spider-Man!" yelled Captain America as he throws his shield at the robot hitting it many times. Iron Man and Blackjack fires laser/thunder at it, hitting the robot head on.

Spider-Man spotted an item that called itself a Nuke Bomb. Grabbing it, he yelled, "Fire in the hole!"

The heroes sees what the web head has got and move out of the way as Spider-Man throws it at Guts-Dozer. It exploded getting the robot caught in a big explosion.

Iron Man grabs the lightsaber item and slashed the Guts-Dozer making it roared some more while backing away.

The fight continues on with the good guys getting the upper hand on the robot. The Guts-Dozer however jumps up and stomps on them a few times before they got out of the way, even resort to throwing some big punches.

The fight then moves to a big cliff which the Guts-Dozer finds itself falling off of, landing on the ground near a familiar entrance below. The heroes came to the edge of the cliff and looks at the robot as it roared and jumps up, before stomping the ground it landed on.

Soon a noise is heard. That landing that the Guts-Dozer did was too much for the ground to handle. It gave away causing the robot to scream as the Guts-Dozer fell into the hole it has made.

Iron Man frowns as his computer did some research. He then said, "The computer identified where we're at. There is an abandoned arena right below where that robot has fallen into."

"I hope that no one is down there." said Blackjack in concern. However, he has a terrible feeling that it isn't the case.

--

Lilo, Chuckie, and their friends then hear a rumbling sound above them. They yelped as something landed right in front of them sending them all back.

"What is that thing?" yelped Reuben in alarm. Sure enough, the falling object that is now in the same room as they are is the Guts-Dozer...and it is in a foul mood!

The robot looks around angrily before spotting the group in front of him. The Guts-Dozer roars in anger. It may not have destroyed Blackjack, Captain America, Spider-Man, and Blackjack, but these kids will do.

"I don't think this guy is happy to see us." said Chuckie with a frown.

"If he wants us, then bring it!" exclaimed Kimi/Ninjetta getting her sword out eagerly just as the Guts-Dozer attack.

The Guts-Dozer throws a robot named Met at the group but Kixx jumps in and kick the robot back at it while Lil summons demons to hit the Guts-Dozer everywhere.

Lilo then demonstrated some limited magic skills like some sort of minor levitation and/or mystic bolt shooting.

"Wow! Since when did you learn some magic?" asked Susie in amazement as she grabs a bat and hits Guts-Dozer a few times with it.

Lilo answer, "Well, I figure that, since my Anti-Toon counterpart is going to be playing the Wicked Witch of the West in JusSonic's upcoming _Muppet Wizard of Oz_ parody AND Stitch will be playing the Scarecrow in that same parody, it's a pretty safe bet that I'll be playing one of the two GOOD witches. I'm just practicing magic in preparation for when JusSonic gets around to doing the parody."

Guts-Dozer jumps up and slam on the ground hard, barely missing the kids. Kixx and Chuckie smack it a few times while Kimi slashes it on the sides with her sword. Dil grabs some bunny ears (don't ask) as he runs at the robot before he got hit by it.

"Man, not cool!" groaned Dil as he crashed into a wall.

"Time for us to use this guy!" exclaimed Reuben as he holds up the Assist Trophy he found earlier. He then uses it.

The Assist Trophy that came out is a Mega type Digimon of the Rookie Digimon Agumon. He is a humanoid version of Greymon with metal armor encasing his head, shoulders, abdominals and legs. He has wing-like projections on his back and two large clawed gauntlets called Dramon Destroyers. His name is WarGreymon.

"Need some help? You got it!" boomed WarGreymon. "Mega Claw!" Guts-Dozer got hit by attack very badly, "Not so tough now, eh? Terra Force!!"

WarGreymon summons up a big energy ball and send it at Guts-Dozer. The attack explode weakening the robot some more. Once the deed is done, the Mega type Digimon disappear from the room, back to where it came from.

"My turn! Have a taste of this!" laughed Angelica as she picks up a blaster and opens fire on the Guts-Dozer.

Soon the robot looks exhausted as it is about to fall. The Guts-Dozer has been beaten two times already. Worst, by opponents smaller than it is. How humiliating. But the robot refused to give up that easily. Angrily, it grabs its opponents, much to their surprise.

"Hey, let us go!" yelled Kimi as she struggles to escape. She then gasps as Guts-Dozer opens a compartment in its head. Inside is a Subspace Bomb, the same as the others. If the robot is going down, it is taking the group with it!

Guts-Dozer then flies upwards through the same hole it fell into the arena in the first place, holding its enemies in one hand. By now, most of the good guys have fallen unconscious. All but one...

"No! I don't want to end like this! AHHHHH!" yelled Chuckie angrily as suddenly he somehow caught a lightning bolt to appear hitting the Guts-Dozer's arm, forcing it to let go of the good guys.

As Chuckie and his unconscious friends continue their descent, the Guts-Dozer continues it's ascent until the bomb in its compartment soon exploded. And like before, a big sphere appears beginning to absorb everything around it once more.

Chuckie yelps. He may have got himself and his friends freed, but it doesn't look like they, even with Chuckie's help, would recover and avoid hitting the ground in time. The boy's only move is to grab his friends and braced himself for the impact as the boy soon black out.

At least, it looks like they will be hitting the ground and breaks into pieces, except two figures appear out of nowhere and grab them all, flying right out of the area, a familiar bucket head and a droid clone.

"Relax, you will all be safe soon." said Blackjack as he holds onto Chuckie, Lilo, Kimi, Reuben, Kixx, and Sparky while the wings that came out of his back flies himself and what he's holding to safely.

"I swear, why do kids keep doing this?" mumbled Iron Man as he held onto the rest of the kids while doing the same thing, bringing them to safely.

The sphere that the Subspace Bomb has made meanwhile begins to absorb the temple. Unknown to those flying to safely, it absorbs a familiar trophy of a bounty hunter ghost and an Assist Trophy of the said ghost's beau.

--

Chuckie woke up with a groan. Did he survive the fall?

"Oh man, what happened?" groaned Chuckie as he got up.

"Relax, kid. You all took a fall but we managed to save you." said a voice. He turns and sees Iron Man nearby with Captain America, Spider-Man, and Blackjack watching.

"Yeah, one more move like that and you all woulda been pancakes from sky high." joked Spider-Man in amusement.

Chuckie sees that his sister and the others are recovering consciousness. With a smile, he takes Lilo's hand, helping the girl up.

"You did good, kid. I saw you perform some attack that got you freed from that robot's hand." said Blackjack. If Chuckie didn't know any better, he coulda sworn that the droid was smiling at him.

Lilo smiles as well as she shakes Chuckie's hand while saying, "Thanks, Chuckie."

"Wow. That was brave of you. You did great, bro." said Kimi hugging her brother.

"What can I say? He learned from the best: me," said Angelica with a smirk while kissing Chuckie on the cheek making him blush.

"Oh brother." said Susie rolling her eyes. Turning to the Marvel heroes and Blackjack, she said, "So, you saved us, heh?"

"Well, more like Iron Man and Blackjack doing so. Good job, Tony. You redeem yourself more in my eyes." commented Captain America to his fellow Avengers. Iron Man rolls his eyes behind his metal mask. It would take more to redeem himself to Steve Rogers fully.

"Holy cow! Am I standing in the presences of Captain America, Iron Man, and Spider-Man?! Dude, I gotta get your autographs!" said Dil eager like a fanboy at a comic book convention.

"Calm yourself, boy." giggled Lil in amusement.

"We will deal with autographs later. For now, we gotta get my ship back." said Blackjack returning to the subject at hand.

Author's note  
All right. The Guts-Dozer (the robot boss from _Mega Man 2_) has been taken care of and once more two groups unite. But what will happen from there? More to come so read and review.

You all know where Crazy Hand came from, obviously. Yeah, he may not have been in the adventure mode, but he is now in this parody.

Boba Fett is parodying Wolf O'Donnell in this parody. He will be back.

Take a guess what the Guts-Dozer is parodying in this fic.

WarGreymon is the parody of Custom Robo (Ray Mk III).


	9. Chapter 8: The Search for More Allies

Author's note  
Chapter time! To tell you the truth Anonymous But Interested, I haven't seen those films so I wouldn't know. Good story suggestion though.

**Chapter 8: The Search for More Allies**

The Cloaked Figure is currently floating out somewhere in the Wilds part of the planet in his vehicle watching what is going on at the mountains. He is worried as he himself is thinking about the last Subspace Bomb that went off taking anything, including the Robians that activated the thing, with it.

The mysterious one sighs sadly as he mumbled, "I know I am doing this for Master Hand for a good reason, but is it really worth it? Should I go too far just to keep her safe?" The Cloaked Figure steers his vehicle as he prepares to leave the area.

"Stupefy!" The Cloaked Figure yelps as a spell flew by him. That almost hit him, where did that spell came from? He soon got his answer as he looks down to see Danny, Goku, and their groups running at him.

"Okay, pal! For what you did, you will not be forgiven! You are going down hard!" yelled Danny as he fires ecto-blasts though the Cloaked Leader just dodge them.

"If only you all knew why! I cannot be stop! Not when...oh forget it!" yelled the Cloaked Figure in frustration. He knew that these heroes would never understand. The vehicle then makes a speedy flight for it.

"Come on! We got to go after him before he gets too far!" exclaimed Krillin as the heroes go after that Cloaked Figure. If they captured him, they could end this invasion right now!

It isn't easy doing so though. The Cloaked Figure has send in Jackbots, Ram-Bos, Rock Warriors, Ball Hogs (robot hogs that throw bombs), etc. at the heroes to slow them down. Nothing the heroes can't fix of course.

"You know, I am finding the Cloaked Figure's attitude and these Jackbots to be familiar!" exclaimed Chris as he fires a fireball at a robot.

"How's that?" asked Ginny firing a spell at a Rock Warrior as the group goes on.

"I am not sure. For some reason, I think I heard him somewhere before!"

"This isn't good. By the time we get through these guys, the Cloaked Figure would be gone!" exclaimed Lila as she punches a Ball Hogs trying to throw a bomb at Jody.

"Maybe we could get some help. Let's try this Assist Trophy I found earlier!" said Delete taking out the Assist Trophy he found shortly after the first attack.

Delete uses this Assist Trophy and someone appear. This someone is a woman with shiny spiky hair. Her name is Ryoko (from the Tenchi Muyo series).

"What in the blazes? Hey, how did I get here and away from Tenchi?!" scoffed Ryoko in annoyance as she looks around.

"Hey, uh, Miss Ryoko madam. Can you help us against these guys, please?" asked Delete sheepishly, wondering how to keep Ryoko from freaking out.

Ryoko looks at him then smiles as she said, "Well, who am I to deny a cute face liked that?"

Ryoko then charges at the enemies slashing and destroying them the best as she could.

"Wow! Look at her go!" said Neville in amazement.

"Make a note never to take her on." said Ron in agreement.

"You would be too stupid to do so." giggled Hermione earning her a frown from her boyfriend.

Once Ryoko is done, the woman smirks as she said, "I guess this is when I leave. Summon me when you need me...but not during my Tenchi time!"

Ryoko soon disappeared as Delete takes the Assist Trophy left behind. The droid smiles as he say, "Cool! Much better than Spanky Ham!"

"Anything is better than the pig at this point." said Harry with a shrug.

"Come on, he's getting away!" said Goku as the group continues their chase.

Soon they are almost upon him as Krillin flies about to punch him. But then the Cloaked Figure yelled out, "Forget it, shorty! FIST OF TEBIGONG!!"

Krillin yelps as the figure hits him with the same attack he has attacked Blackjack with before. The bald headed figure fell backwards as he groaned, "Both hit and insulted at the same time!"

Danny and Goku flies at the Cloaked Figure who tries once more to make a break for it. But before they could get too close, two Robians appear to get in the way, blocking them.

"Oh geez! Not these guys again!" groaned Danny recalling the Robians that were at the stadium when the invasion began and who help activated the first Subspace Bomb! The halfa yelps as one of the Robians grabs a familiar object that is currently hanging from the Cloaked Figure's vehicle and pulling it down, only to be smashed to pieces when it hits the ground. It's another Subspace Bomb!

"No!" gasped Delete in shock as two more Robians goes over to the bomb. They are going to activate it like a few times before!

"You coward! Using roboticized animals to do own your dirty work! Have you no shame?!" yelled Piccolo at the Cloaked Figure furiously.

"Shame? Yeah, I have shame all right." said the Cloaked Figure not wanting to look at Piccolo.

The two Robians near the Subspace Bomb nodded as they activated it. As the Cloaked Figure watch on, the heroes run over and try to pull the roboticized citizens off and find a way to stop the bomb before it's too late.

"Man, I hate seeing stuff like this." said the Cloaked Figure grimly as two more Robians has to step in and pull the heroes away from the Robians holding the Subspace Bomb.

"Are you crazy?! Don't you realized what you are all doing?!" yelled Chris in anger. "That thing had caused a lot of damage at the place Danny and my brother Delete were fighting at and I expected that this is happening everywhere!"

"He's right! You don't have to do this! Please stop or the world will be destroyed!" pleaded Jody trying to get through to the robots. If there is any hint of humanity or animality in there...

"We cannot defy orders from the Cloaked Figures." said one of the Robians as a robot should. "We are one of many of the Freedom Fighters captured."

'The Freedom Fighters? Captured? I don't think so.' thought Piccolo. Now that he thinks of it, the Robians he is seeing so far assembles the heroes Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Princess Sally Acorn, Rotor, Antoine D'Coollette, Bunnie Rabbot, and Dulcy the Dragon. If they were roboticized, they woulda seen only one model. There are more like them! The Namek expect that ere is more to these Robians than meet the eye...

The Robians who are holding the Subspace Bomb turned to the Cloaked Figure watching and waves their metal hands as if saying goodbye for the last time. The leader quickly gets out of there. And none too soon as the bomb went off and like before, it begins to absorb anything in its sphere, including the Robians left behind.

The heroes got off lucky as they all managed to run off escaping in the nick of time. Soon, once they are clear from the danger, they look back grimly. Once more, another part of their world has been taken by the Cloaked Figure.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I just wish we coulda help those poor souls who have no free wills." said Monroe with a sigh.

"Poor souls? Hardly." scoffed Piccolo upon hearing that.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry in concern. He doesn't like the sound of that, not at all.

"Trust me. It gets worst from here."

--

Bright Heart, Champ, Cheer, Luke, R2-D2, and Kid Goku continued through a swamp that lies outside the Forest of Feelings. They don't know why but something tells them that they should go through it in hopes to find Champ.

The place isn't without its danger as a lot of monsters and ghosts appear to stop them. Of course, the heroes like before managed to get through fine.

As they continue on through a clearing, R2-D2 begins to beep like mad. Luke, puzzled, asked, "R2, what's wrong?"

Suddenly without warning, something came out of nowhere and hits Bright Heart making him scream. It's the same arrows the group has encountered two times before!

"Bright Heart!" exclaimed Cheer and Treat Heart in shock as the raccoon is turned into a trophy which fell to the ground.

"I sense a presence nearby." said Luke with a frown as he turns. Sure enough, the Jedi was correct as a familiar group of ghosts, led by a familiar evil halfa, are nearby with the leader holding a familiar weapon.

"I wonder when we will find you all again. You can't escape from us again that easily." said Plasmius slyly. "Now that we got the raccoon, you will all join him!"

Plasmius aims the Trophy Transformer at the group and fired, only for the good guys to get out of the way in time.

"Insolent pests. Hold still!" scowled Fright Knight angrily.

"How about we let a new fighter handle them?" Youngblood's parrot suggested.

"Don't know what he suggested but I'm for it!" said Youngblood eagerly.

Once this suggestion was made, the same sparks that created the clones of Plasmius, June, and Gohan appeared and absorbed the data of Bright Heart's trophy. The heroes look on and gasp as the sparks soon transformed...into an evil version of Bright Heart.

"What is this thing?!" asked Kid Goku looking at the replica of Bright Heart in shock.

"It looks like Bright Heart, only it's very evil!" yelled Treat Heart in alarm.

"Yes, it looks like Bright Heart, does it?" laughed Plasmius along with his ghosts. With a smirk, the evil halfa aimed the Trophy Transformer at the group once more. With the replica of Bright Heart blocking their way, there is no escape for the heroesm this time. "And now, prepare to..."

Without warning however, lasers came out of nowhere and hit Plasmius making him yelp. However, this resulted in him making the Trophy Transformer go off and hit the Box Ghost by mistake. The wimpy ghost yelps as he got turned into an Assist Trophy!

"Box Ghost!" exclaimed Youngblood in alarm. "Wait, why did I say that if we all don't like him?"

"Stupidity." said the parrot dryly.

Plasmius glares angrily at what just attacked him as he exclaimed, "Who dares?!"

Sure enough, we now see what it is. It's a highly modified YT-1300 light freighter that is heading to where both sides are at right now. As the ship flips around, someone jumps out of it quickly and landed right onto the ground. It is a man. He has brown hair with brown eyes. He wears a white shirt, a black vest, a belt with a blaster to hold, black pants and black boots.

"Han!" said Luke with a grin recognizing his brother in law and friend since the day on Tatooine. "I was wondering when you would show."

"Yeah, you think I would let you have all the fun by yourself, kid?" said Han with a grin. "Besides, with my wife in captivity and you taking so long, I got to step in sooner or later!"

"Wait, if you're here, who's flying the Millennium Falcon?"

"Chewie is as long as Goldenrod doesn't try to fly again."

"Goldenrod?" asked Cheer puzzled.

"He means C-3PO." explained Luke to the pink bear.

"You came to save your friends but you only going to end up failing. You got turned into a trophy before, prepare to become one again!" said Plasmius as he prepares the Trophy Transformer, this time at Han.

"Not this time!" exclaimed Han as he gets his blaster out and jumps at Plasmius, kicking the weapon out of his hands. As the evil halfa watch in alarm, Han opens fire on the Trophy Transformer, destroying it once and for all.

"NO!" yelled Plasmius in shock. He can't believe it! His most powerful weapon ever and it have been destroyed by a smuggler! Glaring angrily, the evil halfa turns around and makes his escape. His minions follow while Fright Knight takes the Assist Trophy the Box Ghost got turned into away. "Bright Heart's replica will be the end of you all!"

Han turns and is startled upon seeing the Bright Heart lookalike. To make things complicated, the replica begins absorb a whole lot of particles and a few seconds later, the clone soon grow five times the real raccoon's size.

"I got a bad feeling about this." said Han in concern. He hates fighting giant things, especially giant things that is evil and can fight back!

"You have a good reason too, Solo!" said a familiar voice. The group turns and sees a familiar bounty hunter flying in and landing, aiming his blaster at them.

"Boba Fett. Haven't we seen enough of you?" asked Luke frowning at the sight of one of Han's longtime enemies.

"You haven't seen the last of me anyway." remarked Boba smirking under his helmet. "Now will you all come quietly or will we have to do this our way?"

"Your way but first..." said Cheer as she quickly touch Bright Heart's trophy, changing the racoon back to normal.

"What happened? Gosh! What is that?" gasped Bright Heart as he sees the replica of himself.

"Something Plasmius made no doubt." said Boba observing the thing. He hasn't seen anything like it, until now. "But either way, you will be turned into trophies and given to..."

"NO!" yelled a voice as a blast hits Boba sending him crashing into a tree. He is okay but the attack only succeeded in angering him.

"Who did that?!"

"Meega did!" yelled a voice angrily as Boba's attacker appeared. It is a female version of Stitch, and looked exactly like him, except her fur was pink in color, except for her chest and stomach area, which were light pink. Her eyes were also blue, and two long antennae extended from her head and down her back, and there was a "V" symbol on her chest. Her name is Angel, Stitch's wife and the mother of their kids, including Stitch Jr.

"What's this?! Another trog?! I got enough of that fighting them and that brat and her friends they were hanging out with!" snapped Boba in annoyance.

"That is Angel's ohana you are insulting and my boo's friend! You hurt them and these people and meega get angry!" yelled Angel in fury. Suddenly she jumps up quickly and punched the Bright Heart Replica while the real version uses his caring blasters at it.

Luke and Han meanwhile begin fighting Boba who is fighting lasers and missiles at them. The bounty hunter in amusement said, "You two won't escape that easily! My hatred for Jedi fuels me since the Clone Wars!"

"I know! I'm sorry for what happened to your father, Boba. I know all about it, but Mace has no choice but to kill him!" explained Luke blocking a shot.

"Neither do I!" remarked Han as he grabs a stick and aims at Boba's rocket pack but the bounty hunter blocks him.

"I am not falling for that trick twice, Solo!" snapped Boba as he fires at wire at his enemy, trapping him. But Luke cuts the wire in half, freeing his friend.

Angel meanwhile got hit a few times by the clone but manages to get in a few hits herself, throwing bombs, blasts, etc.

"Care Bear Stare!" yelled Cheer as she, Bright Heart, and True Heart fires a stare at the clone hitting it quickly.

"Take this!" yelled Kid Goku as he swings his Power Pole at the clone very hard hitting it and sending it flying at Boba. The bounty hunter was too late to look up as he got him very hard sending the two crashing to the ground.

As the heroes watch, both Boba and the fake Bright Heart are turned into trophies, with the latter being reduced into particles.

"Well, looks like Boba became a trophy himself. How ironic." said Han with a smirk putting his blaster away.

Looking at Han Solo, Bright Heart got excited and said, "Wow! I can't believe it! It's such an honor for me to meet you, Mr. Indiana Jones."

Then, Han looks puzzled and say, "Hum, what are you talking about? I'm not Indiana Jones."

Bright Heart said, "Really? But you look exactly like him. Well, like in the first three movies, because he is now a little older in the fourth one who recently comes up in theaters."

Han say, "Listen to me carefully. I am NOT Indiana Jones! Got it?"

The smuggler groans as he begins to walk away. But before Han could get too far, Treat Heart grabs him as the pig said quickly, "Don't go! We would be needing your help!"

"Oh come on. First that raccoon mistake me for that other guy, now this? I'm busy!"

"Naga! You go, now!" snapped Angel as she grabs the smuggler dragging him away while the others watching in amusement, with Han looking to Luke for help.

"Sorry, Han. I try to get out of this one too." said Luke with a shrug. "It took that to convince me otherwise."

R2-D2 beeps in amusement and giggles.

--

Back at a familiar lab, Alice, Stitch, and Stitch Jr. fought their way through the place's defenses which includes Robians. They are almost close to where the girl's sanity is at. They could sense it.

Looking at Stitch and his son, Alice commented, "I have seen many strange creatures in Wonderland and even stranger ones when I went back, but I have never seen anything like you two before; what in the world are you?"

"Me and my son are genetically made creatures made by an alien scientist in order to create chaos thoughout the galaxy." explained Stitch.

"So out of this world would be correct." Stitch Jr. said in agreement.

"Well, that would be a proper origin for you two freaky aliens...uh, no offense." Alice said apologizing at the end.

"None taken." said Stitch with a nod.

Stitch Jr. comments, "Actually, out of the two of us, only Dad is technically genetically created. I was born biologically from him and my mother, a female alien experiment named Angel, who happens to be in the Jigglypuff role in this parody. Then again, our kind has been most recently given the newfound at least unofficial species name of 'New Turogian' by some fan fiction writers (certainly imaginative than 'alien experiment' and A LOT less insulting sounding than 'Trog'), but I digress."

Alice nodded as the group enters a room. The girl smiles as she sees a familiar ball of energy in a machine...just like in the monitor she and the New Turogians saw before!

"There it is." said Alice with a sigh as she and the two with her came up to it. Once the girl removes the ball and absorbed, she will be back to normal. The girl tries to remove the thing...only to get zapped, "Bloody heck!"

Stitch and Stitch Jr.'s ears twitched making them growl in concern. Something is here. The group turns just as the platform they approached the machine from disappear with the door closing all the way up, leaving them trapped. To make matters worst, two things teleported into the room with glowing eyes. As they came out of the shadows, Alice gasps as she recognized who they are.

These two things are her, only they are both human girls and are more dark looking with glowing eyes. Alice figured out what is going on. Her sanity must have been used to make clones of her to be use in whatever the forces of evil are using her sanity for!

Stitch Jr. paused then said, "So...weega want to stare and get taken down hard or do we have to deal with these stupidheads?"

"We deal!" said the demon version of Alice as she dodges a slash by one of the Alice clones whose is using a dark version of her trademark knife.

Stitch Jr. punches one of the clones and slams her to the ground. Since they aren't real, he won't mind doing some serious damage. He grabs a fluke and hits the clone with it many times before he got knocked back.

The other Alice clones throws Cards at Stitch who dodges and opens fire with his blasters. He charged in and hits the clone very hard, sending her packing.

"Good job, Stitch. Now for the other one!" said Alice as she and Stitch run to the other one Stitch Jr. was fighting. With a smirk, the girl takes her Demon Dice out and uses them. Soon demons appear and attack the clone, distracting her.

"My turn! Aloha this!" laughed Stitch Jr. madly as he grabs a paintbrush and slams it into the clone. One hit and the clone is send packing, never to be seen again, "Finally! One brat is enough!"

"Watch it." Alice snapped at Stitch Jr. in annoyance. Looking at the ball holding her sanity, she goes over to it and begins to take it. This time, it didn't zap her as Alice takes the ball easily. The Alice clones must be eliminated before the real version can take her sanity back.

Alarms go off all around as the door to the room open up as the platform is restored back to the way it was. Robians rushed into the room, planning to deal with the intruders at hand.

They however got hit by a blast as they are sent out of the room packing, sending robot parts flying. As the smoke fills the hallway outside of the room, a familiar figure came out. It is a red-haired girl with green eyes, a black headband, a blue dress with a white apron, panty-hose, and black shoes holding a Jabberwock Eye Staff. It's Alice and she's back to normal once more.

"Ah, much better." said Alice grinning at herself. "My demon form wasn't so bad but it's great to be back to normal at last."

"Looking good, Alice." said Stitch with a smile as he and his son walk out of the room.

"Id! Come we go kick some butt! Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Stitch Jr. madly as the three run off. Now that Alice is back to normal, time to find the ones responsible for making her that way and take them down!

Author's note  
All way! Alice is back to normal. But uh oh, the Subspace Bombs has stuck again. This isn't good. But at least Han Solo and Angel have joined in on the fun, right? More to come so read and review!

Ryoko is parodying Saki Anamiya in this story.


	10. Chapter 9: Jabberwock and Rescue

Author's note  
I have changed the Samurai Goroh role in this story because I just found out that Goroh is a bad guy, so the guy I have in mind for him would not work. Luckily, the next one will so all is well.

**Chapter 9: Jabberwock and Rescue**

As the Cloaked Figure continues flying in his vehicle, he came across the same area where the remaining Care Bear team and their new friends has fought the fake Bright Heart and the bounty hunter Boba. He stops as he spotted something on the ground. Flying his vehicle down for a closer look, the Cloaked Figure sees that it's a trophy of Boba himself.

"Well, well, looks like Cell's new bounty hunter got trophied." said the Cloaked Figure picking up Boba's trophy. "I may find a use for him should my enemies come for me again. At least to give this guy a second chance..."

With Boba's trophy safely in his vehicle, the Cloaked Figure then begins his flight back to the labs in the secret place where the Subspace Bombs are being made at.

--

With Han Solo and Angel in their group, Luke, Kid Goku, and the Care Bear Team (what's left of them) fought the minions of the invaders and Plasmius. Soon they came to the edge of the swamp and spotted something that made them gasp.

Nearby the swamp is the ocean and there's a platform flying over it. A couple of Jackbots are catching a familiar trophy that is in chains.

"It's Champ! They got him!" said Bright Heart in shock upon seeing his best friend as a trophy in chains.

"We got to save him but how?" asked Cheer worried as the platform is flying away from them. The group wonders where the platform is going.

"Hey, it looks like they're going to that island in the sky." said Treat Heart as she spotted an island flying in the sky. Floating islands isn't anything odd in this world. They are used to it all the time.

"We got to get over there, but how?" asked Kid Goku. "I got Flying Nimbus but I am not sure if it would hold all of us."

A growl is heard making the group turns. To the heroes' delight and surprise, a familiar flying ship appears nearby. A hairy beast called a Wookie peeks out and waves out the window.

"All right. Leave it to Chewie to give us a ride." said Luke with a smile.

The Millennium Falcon, Han's ship, landed long enough for everyone to got on. Once that's done, the space frieghter flies off after the platform as Luke's group headed to the cockpit area.

"Ah, Master Skywalker, Master Solo! It's great to see you are both okay." said a golden robot named C-3PO in delight. R2-D2 beeps a few times getting his friend's attention. "No, R2. I haven't forgotten you. It's good to see you as well."

"Chewie, did you got any traces on the enemies who took Leia away?" Han asked his co-pilot. Chewbacca growls in explaination. "Okay, Chewie said that Leia has been taken to a floating island."

"The same one they are taking the Care Bears team's leader Champ to!" said Luke in realization.

"Also, our friends back home has sent a replacement Arwing for you, Master Skywalker." C-3PO added. "You would do fine with that one."

"That's good to hear."

--

With Alice regaining her sanity, the group managed to make it through the Robians, Jackbots, and more of the bad guys just fine. Spikes, bombs, pitfalls, etc. are also a big danger in this research facility but it isn't anything they can't handle.

The group enters a dark room walking to the center of the platform.

"Meega sense danger." growled Stitch Jr. in concern.

"Meega know. We are not alone here." remarked Stitch with a frown.

"Not to worry. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about here." assured Alice as she kept on walking looking for an exit.

The girl was unfortunately proven wrong as something came in fast and grabbed her. Alice got slammed onto a wall, dazed but is all right. She looks up and takes a good look at her attacker, gasping in shock. No, it can't be, but it is! Her attacker is a cyborg like creature. Its torso is essentially a small furnace, its arms and face decayed and skeletal, and its wings are metal and bat-like.

"The Jabberwock!" exclaimed Alice struggling in one of her evil dark sides' grasps.

"You selfish, misbegotten, and unnatural child! You think you could escape from me forever?!" exclaimed the Jabberwock evilly. "You can never escape your guilt, never!"

"I am not suffering from that anymore! Say what you want. You will not faze me!"

"No, but I will kill you!"

The Jabberwock then continues slamming Alice while hitting her in the air. The girl groans as she endures her enemy's attacks. The evil cyborg like creature is about to make the final blow...when suddenly two blasts came from out of nowhere and hit the villain causing the Jabberwock to scream as he was forced to let Alice go.

Alice landed gently on the platform next to her rescuers: Stitch and Stitch Jr.

"Leave new friend alone, stupid head, or we will make sure you weren't made up." growled Stitch aiming his blaster at the creature.

"Id or I will prank ya like I did all my enemies!" remarked Stitch Jr. holding his own blaster out at the creature as well.

"Fools! You cannot stop me! My powers have been enhanced by the Master Hand!" snarled the Jabberwock evilly.

"The Master Hand? The owner and master of Final Destination and whom is the final boss of the fights and/or tournaments my friends and I go through?!" gasped Alice in shock.

"That's right! He is the leader of the invasion that is happening everywhere and is the reason Cell has stolen your sanity to begin with!!"

Alice couldn't believe what she's hearing. The Master Hand may often be defeated by the Smash Bros. fighters a lot of times and sure he could get annoyed easily, but is the gloved master of Final Destination truly the one responsible? This doesn't make sense.

"I know what you're thinking that the Master Hand, who doesn't seem like the type to be behind the invasion and everything that is happening but it is happening! And you will die before you get further!" remarked the Jabberwock as he begins the fight.

The villain roars before he spits out fireballs at the three heroes who got out of the way. Alice jumps up and slashes the villain with her knife. The villain flies up and stomps at the three but Stitch and Stitch Jr. jumped up and punches the cyborg creature a few times.

Next, the Jabberwock uses his tail to scrape across the floor knocking the three back a bit. Alice is the first to recover and throws her Jacks at Jabberwock making him yelp in pain. Stitch Jr. slams the villain a few times with his paintbrush.

"You will pay for that!" roared the Jabberwock as he charges but Stitch hits him around the sides. Then with an evil smirk, Stitch Jr. gets his claws out and jumps at the villain.

The Jabberwock roars in pain as Stitch Jr. stabs him right in one of the eyes, stabbing a claw right through. The cyborg creature knocks Stitch's son down as he held his stabbed eye.

"My eye! You stab me in the eye!! That's worst than when the Gryphon did that!" yelled the Jabberwock angrily and furiously. "And I kill him just for that! You will die for that as well!!"

"I think you should take a wrath of my Blunderbuss!" remarked Alice as he uses her weapon to drill into the villain a few times knocking the Jabberwock back, "NOW!"

The three heroes hit the Jabberwock many times until he is send flying away and is send flying towards the darkness below.

"YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF ME, ALICE! I WILL RETURN!" roared the Jabberwock as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Geez, stupidheads like him don't learn, eh?" said Stitch Jr. in amusement.

"Yeah." said Alice and Stitch in agreement. The three hears a noise and turns to see a door opening. That must be their way out so they headed towards it.

The three looks amazed as they walk out of the dark area where they have defeated the Jabberwock right into a beautiful area. That leads to one big question: where are they?

Stitch then sees something and gets Alice and his son's attention as he points at something. He sees Robians with another one of those Subspace Bombs coming out of an opening. Another one is taking a trophy of a human girl right in there.

"Curiouser and curiouser. Could that bomb be part of the Master Hand's plan?" asked Alice arching an eyebrow in interest.

"Come on! Time we find out what is in there and beat up the naga idkikas along the way!" laughed Stitch Jr. madly as he gets his blasters out. This is going to be an interesting fight indeed.

--

A bunch of strange creatures called the Time Shifters are curiously climbing over and bugging a Robian bigger than all of them. They haven't seen anything like it before, where did it come from?

Unfortunately, the Time Shifters' activities have woken up the Robian who looks angrily at them. It then spins around knocking the Time Shifters off much to its satisfaction. The creatures hit the ground, dazed but safe.

"Hey! You can't do that to my friends!" yelled an angry voice. The Robian turns as it sees a little boy nearby glaring angrily at the roboticized animal. The boy has spiky black hair and is wearing a red caveman outfit, black shoes, a belt with a red rock in the front, and black wrist bands. His name is Flint Hammerhead, the cave boy who has traveled through time saving Time Shifters and time itself.

"Uh, I think he can, kid." said Flint's stone hammer on his back worried. This hammer is different because it has eyes and it can talk. It is actually Flint's dad, Rocky Hammerhead, who is permanently a stone hammer for his son to use in combat due to an incident. Rocky has been a great help especially when it comes to turning Time Shifters into stone and back during missions.

Rocky is worried because the Robians is about to attack the Hammerheads. Flint gets ready to fly when a Time Shifter named Get-A-Along flies up and said, "Flint, Flint, look! Something's coming!"

"Huh?" asked Flint turning around. To his surprise, a big plane is flying right at them. As the Hammerheads and Time Shifters watch, someone jumps out of the plane very fast. It is a man wearing red tights with black gloves, black underwear-like cloths over his tights, black boots, black masks, and have an "I" symbol on the middle of his clothing. He is big, has short blonde hair and blue eyes. His name is Bob Parr AKA Mr. Incredible, the leader of his family called the Incredibles.

Mr. Incredible, upon getting closer at the enemy, made a swinging punch at the Robian catching it off guard. The roboticized animal got send upward packing while the hero continues to fall. Luckily, some of the Time Shifters are there to catch his fall...unfortunately. All of them crash to the ground.

"Sorry about that. I guess this is what happened for not looking." said Mr. Incredible sheepishly as he got up leaving the Time Shifters who were unfortunate enough to be on his behind at the time on the ground.

"Yeah, don't I know it." groaned Bubblegum.

"Hey, who are you?" Flint asked Mr. Incredible curiously.

"The name is Mr. Incredible here. I came to this island investigating the rumors that the source of the invasion that is happening right now has their boms made right here." said Mr. Incredible. "Who are you two and what are these things?"

"My name is Rocky Hammerhead and this is my son, Flint!" explained Rocky. "And these creatures are Time Shifters, creatures with magical abilities that can go through time."

"Whoa! Did that hammer just talk?!"

"That's my dad." said Flint happily. "He may be a rock now but he was human one time!"

"I see." said Mr. Incredible nodding in understanding.

Wing ask him, "Hey, where's your moronic robot sidekick?"

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Wing then ask, "Well, aren't you in the Captain Falcon role in this one? And isn't Captain Falcon that bird-themed Batman wannabe with the goofy idiot robot dog sidekick?"

Mr. Incredible snaps, "You're thinking of THE BLUE Falcon. Anyway, I got to go investigate the rumor."

"Hold on! We can come with ya! We were vacationing here when we found that robot thing." Flint said quickly as Mr. Incredible prepares to leave.

"I am not sure. This doesn't look safe, kid. You should go home."

"You kidding? My son and I can kick butt faster than you could blink! Just watch us!" said Rocky eagerly, planning to prove this superhero that his son isn't just a kid.

"Where are you from regularly?" asked Mr. Incredible curiously at Flint and his hammer stone dad. "Not from this time I bet."

"We used to come from the Stone Age." explained Flint. "Until Petra Fina turned us and Get-A-Along into rocks so she can steal my friend later in the future. Get-A-Along and I got turned back into normal but my dad ended up being a rock forever. Luckily, my new friends and I carved him into a hammer and put a petrifaction beam so he can help me in battle."

"I see..."

"You doubt them, do you?"" asked Talen in amusement.

"Not really. After seeing them and you guys, I would be surprise if you show me what you got." said Mr. Incredible with a grin.

"All right, we will!" laughed Flint and his friends at once eagerly."

Sure enough, they did as Flint and his friends help Mr. Incredible as they trek throughout the floating island. While Mr. Incredible has his strength and powers to help him, Flint is also strong and often get his dad to help him by using him as a weapon. What surprised Mr. Incredible more are the Time Shifters' powers like Jitterbug making enemies dance, Mosbee freezing stuff, and Artie bringing drawings to life. Anything can happen in this world.

The group soon reached the edge of the island. They are nowhere near the bomb factory yet but the heroes did see something: a trophy being chained up on a platform that is flying somewhere towards the island guarded by Jackbots. It appears that the trophy is very important as a big space freighter is in pursuit.

"I have a feeling that we are onto something big here." Mr. Incredible said narrowing his eyes.

--

The Millennium Falcon is almost to the platform that Champ is chained to.

"Come on. Are we almost there?" asked Cheer impatiently. She wanted so much to be reunited with her kidnapped boyfriend, it almost hurt.

"Okay, prepare to jump out! We are near the danger zone!" announced Han in the pilot seat. The Care Bear team runs to the ramp door and opens it up, preparing to jump out.

Soon the Millennium Falcon flips around as Cheer, Bright Heart, and Treat Heart falls out. Cheer conjures up a rainbow so she and her fellow Care Bear Cousins would land on it safely. The three slide across towards the platform and got on it as Bright Heart uses his caring blasters on the Jackbots, getting rid of them.

Nearby on the island's edge, Mr. Incredible, Flint, Rocky, and the Time Shifters watch on. The superhero grins as he said, "Hey Flint. Can any of your Time Shifter friends fly?"

"Yeah. Some of them, why?" asked Flint curiously.

"Okay. Hang on, those who can't fly. We are about to jump onto the platform!"

Mr. Incredible grabs Flint and Rocky while some of the Time Shifters who can't fly hang onto him. He then jump off as he and his load are falling towards the platform tthat he Champ trophy is on followed by the Time Shifters who can fly.

As Bright Heart took down the Jackbots, Cheer rushed over and touched the trophy of Champ, changing him back to normal. Amazed that he is restored, Champ used his strength to break himself free of the chains.

"Cheer!" laughed Champ as he hugs his girlfriend. "Wow, sports fan. You, Bright Heart, and Treat Heart came to save me!"

"Hey!" The Care Bear team, reunited, turns as Mr. Incredible, holding Flint, Rocky, and some of the unflyable Time Shifters, landed on the platform follow by the flying Time Shifters. "Is this a party or can I join as well?"

"Mr. Incredible!" said Champ amazed as he recognizes one of his fellow Smash Bros. fighters.

"You know him?" Bright Heart asked Champ as he rushes over while blasting at some of the Jackbots.

"Sure! We fought in the Super Smash Bros. fights and tournaments all the time!"

The good guys then see the Jackbots pulling out something. It's another Assist Trophy! This is a new twist: usually the fighters are the ones who used them. The Jackbots used their Assist Trophy as something came out. It's a man that has green eyes and fiery red hair like a flame. He wears a black mask with black tights with an S in the middle, white gloves, black cape, and white boots.

"Syndrome." said Mr. Incredible glaring at the villain that used to be his number one fan.

"Ah, Mr. Incredible. I see you haven't forgotten me." said Syndrome evilly.

"How can I after what you did to the Supers and to everyone? I'm surprised to see you after you got suck into an airplane turbine."

"Well, you will wish I have been destroyed! Prepare to be crushed!"

"Not on my watch!" yelled Mr. Incredible as he and his new friends begin a new fight. Flint rallies his Time Shifter friends against the Jackbots and anything else that landed on the platform keeping his new friends safe.

"Hammer up!" yelled Rocky as Flint uses his dad to smashes a bunch of Jackbots away. Champ charged at Syndrome and hits him a lot of times, but yelps as the villain uses his stunned energy attack to freeze the bear in place before punching him to the platform.

"Ha! Are these the new Supers, Mr. Incredible? I have seen much better...too bad you aren't one of them!" mocked the villain evilly. He yelps as he got hit by lasers. Bright Heart has zapped him with attacks from his caring blasters.

"Never insult my friends!" snapped Cheer as she Care Bear Stare the villain. Champ, who recovered, charged at the villain along with Mr. Incredible. Before Syndrome could recover, the two heroes hit him at once.

"Want my help?" asked a Time Shifter named Shadow as he makes shadow clones of the good guys.

"Whoa! Naruto would be freak if he sees this!" said Treat Heart in amazement. The heroes and their shadow clones then strike at the enemies and Syndrome with all their might. Soon they make one big combined attack sending Syndrome packing causing the villain to explode (though not literally).

The fight is soon over as the shadow clones disappear and Syndrome's Assist Trophy appear falling right into his enemy's hand. Mr. Incredible smirks as he pockets the thing remarking, "I'd deal with you another time."

"All right! Good work, sports fan!" said Champ with a smile as he high-five Birght Heart.

"No problem! But we couldn't have done it without our new friends." said Bright Heart, "Besides the new ones on the platform."

Sure enough, everyone look up as they see the Millennium Falcon flying overhead. Now confident that everything has been taken care of, Han waves a 'good luck' motion to the group before he flies his ship away on a mission to rescued Leia.

"Who is that guy?" asked Flint curiously.

"You will find out later." said Cheer as she and the others turned around. The platform is still flying and is heading to a part of the island, the bottom part. Upon getting closer, the heroes can see that the part they're going to is an entrance to a factory, the same one Mr. Incredible was looking for, perhaps?

"I have a feeling we are going to get to the bottom of things soon enough." said Mr. Incredible sternly.

Author's note  
All right! Champ is reunited with his friends and girlfriend as they got new friends in the form of Mr. Incredible, Flint Hammerhead, Flint's dad Rocky, and the Time Shifters. But what will they find in that factory? Will Luke and Han be able to find and rescued Leia? And where is Alice, Stitch, and Stitch Jr. going? To find out more, see the next chapter coming soon! Until then, read, review, and suggest!

Syndrome is parodying Samurai Goroh while the Jabberwock is parodying Ridley.


	11. Chapter 10: Loose Ends

Author's note  
Good suggestion, nobodiez. Okay, folks. Some loose ends will be tie up here so let's do this!

**Chapter 10: Loose Ends**

The Millennium Falcon continues flying in the air and soon come face to face with Blackjack's ship. Although Leia is trapped in that floating island, they decided that their new friends will try to rescue her. In the meantime, they must deal with the ones who are involved with her kidnapping..

On the ground, Blackjack's group and Lilo's group are watching as the Millennium Falcon goes into battle with Blackjack's ship. Unfortunately, the droid clone has made sure to make his ship the best there is as the Millennium Falcon is losing big time.

"I knew I made my ship too powerful." said Blackjack sternly, "Time for me to fix my wrongs. You all stay here. I will go after my ship by myself."

"Good luck, Blackjack." said Iron Man with a nod smiling behind his helmet. Shame he wouldn't come along and see this robot in battle but then again, his friends needed protection.

Blackjack's wings came out as he begins climbing up the mountain, going up as fast as he can in hopes to get to the top so he could jump up to his ship in hopes to board it.

As the clone continues his ascension, he realized that he isn't alone as two figures are climbing up with him. One of them is a Hispanic girl with brownish hair and brown eyes. She wears a pink shirt, yellow bracelet, a purple backpack, red shorts, yellow socks, and white mary-jane shoes. Her name is Dora the Explorer.

The other one is a purple monkey with peach on his face and paws yellow on his chest to tummy area and tip of the tail. He wears only red boots. His name is Boots the Monkey, Dora's best friend.

"Hola, Senor robot," said Dora waving to Blackjack. Boots yelps as he almost slip but luckily the girl grabs him in time. "Whoa! Careful, Boots! That's why we must buddy up!"

"Thanks, Dora." said Boots with a smile. Turning his attention to Blackjack, he said, "Hey, Mr. Robot? Can we join ya?"

"Forget it. I am doing this on my own." snapped Blackjack as he kept on climbing.

"All righty, we'd race ya!"

"Oh, Boots. You're silly." giggled Dora as she and Boots jump up as fast as they can climb. Blackjack rolls his eyes as he does so as well.

The climb up is very dangerous, even in a race. The place is filled with Jackbots, Rock Warriors, Thunder Clouds, Ninjas Shadows, and more out to kill the good guys and stop them from getting to the top. Although Blackjack has his usual Keyblade attacks, Dora and Boots have their own attacks to defend themselves. They may be exploring all their lives and having fun, but when it comes to fighting, they use hammers to defend themselves as a last resort. They are not violent people, you know.

Both teams (though there is only one person in one) climb up the mountain as fast as they can, fighting off the baddies in their way. It is a close race but eventually Dora and Boots got to the top first. The two best friends laugh just as Blackjack came up.

"Hooray! We run, we run!" laughed Boots making happy monkey noises.

Dora noticed a stern look on the Delete clone's face. Worried, the girl said, "Geez, I'm sorry if we upset ya, senor robot. But it is only a race and..."

Blackjack holds up a hand motioning her to be quiet and pointed to something. Dora turns and realizes why he made her go silent. Nearby standing on the top of the mountain is a New Turogian, a space alien, who got his eyes closed as if in a meditation. He is another one of Jumba's experiments like Stitch except he has red fur and a cone-shaped head. His name is Experiment 627 AKA Scorpio. He used to be evil but has since change his ways and became peaceful, but can fight when need be.

"Wow. That's the oddest looking mountain goat I have ever seen." said Boots in amazement.

"I heard that." Scorpio snapped opening his eyes glaring at the monkey. He jumped down to the three, scaring the girl and monkey. "I am not a goat, I am New Turogian, an experiment created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. You are that clone Blackjack, correct?"

"That's correct." said Blackjack frowning at the New Turogian.

"I have heard so much about you and wish to fight you in battle to prove yourself."

"Well, if you want a fight, you shall have it."

Dora and Boots gulps a bit. The two getting ready for battle looks very powerful indeed. This may get ugly. And what do you know, it soon did as Blackjack begins his first attack.

"Fire!" yelled Blackjack firing a fireball at Scorpio. The New Turogian got hit by the attack but he recovered and fires a blast at the clone. Blackjack blocks it with his Keyblade.

"Meega not done with you! Mega Bomb!" snarled Scorpio as he conjures up an energy ball the size of a rock and throws it at Blackjack who uses his Keyblade to knock the attack back at Scorpio. The experiment yelps as he got hit by this attack hard, knocking him to the ground.

Not wanting to wait for him to recover, Blackjack rushes over and hits the New Turogian many times with his Keyblade. Then one big combo later and Scorpio is down for the count.

Scorpio groans as he fell to the ground. It doesn't look like he would recover. Suddenly he finds himself glowing. He is being cured, but by who? The experiment looks up and to his surprise, it is Blackjack who is healing him. Once he's done, the clone of Delete puts his Keyblade away and held out his hand wanting Scorpio to take it.

Scorpio looks surprised that his enemy has helped him but takes Blackjack's hand anyway. The clone helps the New Turogian to his feet. As Dora and Boots watch, the two fighters glare at each other...then they grin and shake hands.

"Good fight. Meega must confess. You earn Scorpio's respect by not killing meega when meega was down." said Scorpio.

"A true fighter never hits an enemy while he's down. That would be cruel." said Blackjack with a nod.

"Neat! How come we don't see stuff like this while we're doing our usual exploring, Dora?" laughed Boots happily.

"Too much violence, I guess." said Dora with a smile.

Just as things calm down, the mountain begins to rumble. The four looks and are startled as Blackjack's ship is heading towards them right after chasing the Millennium Falcon off. And it doesn't look like it is stopping!

As the ship belonging to Blackjack collided into the mountain, Blackjack himself and Scorpio managed to jump up and begins flying/gliding towards it. Blackjack is planning to get his ship back no matter what while Scorpio decided to repay the clone for not killing him by helping Blackjack out. Dora and Boots however were not so unfortunate as the collision send the two explorers right off the mountain sending them screaming.

--

The group that is still at the bottom at the mountain gasp in alarm as they saw what is happening. Blackjack's ship is colliding with the mountain and two figures are falling!

"Incoming girl and monkey!" yelped Reuben in alarm as Dora and Boots are falling towards them fast. The gang move getting ready to see the two hurt very badly upon impact. But to their surprise, Dora and Boots just landed on the ground unharmed.

"Huh? What?" asked Susie surprised.

"Well, that's weird. After a fall like that, I thought you two woulda been killed." said Captain America in amazement.

"Nah. We're used to stuff like that by now." said Boots happily. "Besides, no one from Nick Jr. would ever let anything bad happen to us, right Dora?"

"Si, Boots! Though do strange creatures appearing count?" asked Dora nervous all of the sudden.

Suddenly the ones on the ground turn and were startled. Blackjack, Rock Warriors, and a lot of baddies are appearing, ready to take the heroes down! Kixx growls angrily at the monsters getting ready for anything.

"Terrific! These guys have us outnumbered big time." said Spider-Man glaring at the enemies just as they attack.

"Remember guys, we have fight these guys before so prepare yourselves for anything!" yelled Kimi/Ninjetta as she gets her sword out and slash a Rock Warrior in half. The other heroes then begin fighting off the other baddies.

Spider-Man try to protect Lilo from a 'from behind' attack by one of the Rock Warriors and comment, "Hey, I'm going to have to have some experience operating as a guardian angel to you, kid. After all, I'll be playing that role in JusSonic's upcoming parody of the Muppet version of 'It's a Wonderful Life'. Of course, even if that WEREN'T the case, I AM a super-hero, so I guess that's two good reasons."

"Thanks, Spider-Man." said Lilo as she shoots a ninja with a magic attack.

The heroes kept on fighting but it appears that no matter how many they destroy, more enemies kept on coming. But while it looks like all is lost, a voice begins to yell out.

"Hey! Don't have the fun without us!" The heroes in the fight look up just in time to see the groups of Danny Phantom and Goku jumping or flying down in battle. The voice belongs to Harry Potter who yells out, "Reducto" as he blasts away a Jackbot.

"Yeah! We wanna fight too!" laughed Goku as he kicks down a Jackbot getting rid of it in the progress.

"Destructo Disk!" yelled Krillin firing off his attack getting rid of a lot of baddies.

"Man, I wish June was here. She woulda enjoy this kinda fight." remarked Chris as he charges into a Ram-Bo like a human flame ball.

"Right now though she is being held captured by Plasmius and his allies." said Jody dodging an attack.

"Until we get them back, we will have to make do." said Danny grimly as he punches out a SwatBot.

During the battle where Spider-Man and Harry are helping each other, they summon an Assist Trophy, who happens to be Homer Simpson (parodying Little Mac). But before Homer could even do something, Spidey punch him.

Homer said, "OUCH! What's your problem, Spider-Moron?!"

Spidey say, "This is for that stupid parody of my old theme song you did with 'Spider-Pig' in your movie!"

Then, Harry also hurt Homer and the latter say, "D'OH! Now, what's the problem with you, stupid wizard!?...Oh! Yeah. It's because of Harry Plopper, right?"

Harry angrily said, "No! It's not because of Harry Plopper. It's because of that parody your show did on me in that 'Treehouse of Horror' episode!" "

"Hey! I'm here because I'm supposed to punch some robots, not for being yelled by a superhero and a wizard. So, shut up or I'm going to do a 'Why you little!' to you, OKAY?!"

Spider-Man and Harry frowns at that but allows Homer to do what he must anyway. Homer charges up and punched a few Jackbots getting rid of them. Even for a dumb fat guy, he turns out to be a good fighter nevertheless. Of course, he wasn't watching where he was going as he cause damage to a KND tree in the progress.

"Wow, that was easy as pie. Mmmmm, pie." said Homer as he drool.

"Thank you, but you also wreck that house in that tree over there." said Spider-Man pointing to the damage Homer has caused.

"We are calling the police on you!" said Numbuh 1 AKA Nigel Uno from the wrecked treehouse angrily.

"D'oh!" yelled Homer as he does his usual thing.

--

Alarms go off all over the Subspace Bomb Factory as Alice, Stitch, and Stitch Jr. run through fighting off the Robians, Jackbots, etc. in their way. Their presence has obviously been detected and securities are attacking them trying to keep them from succeeding.

"Oh this is hopeless." groaned Alice as she blasted a Robian with her Jabberwock Eye Staff.

"Don't worry, we'd beat them." assured Stitch as he kicks down a bad guy.

"Are you sure? There's too many of them and we don't know what they are planning."

"Trust Stitch, Stitch feel we will have help and together we will beat Master Hand."

Alice smiled a bit. Stitch's assurance have raise her confidence up a bit, "OK, I guess you are right, we just have to try our best and who knows? Maybe we will get help."

"Stitch know because I am already in a Subspace parody done by Papa T and might I recommend that you read it, because it's a great story." Stitch said to the readers advertising for Papa T's parody.

Soon the three came to a door which Stitch Jr. blasted open with his blasters. They run and nearly fell. The group managed to keep their balance as they look to see where they are at.

"This must be where those bombs are made at." said Alice looking around.

"Id! And that must be the stupid head whose made them!" Stitch yelled as he points. Nearby is someone they haven't seen until now. It is the Cloaked Figure and with him are a lot of Jackbots and Robians ready to deliver the Subspace Bombs that are on a few racks nearby.

"Okay, whoever you are, are you involved with the Master Hand?! If so, give up because we are not afraid to defend ourselves if we have to!"

"Hold it right there, trogs!" yelled a voice. The three jumped in alarm as someone on a rocket pack landed near them pointing a blaster at them. It is Boba, restored back to normal by the Cloaked Figure. "You haven't know me before but I know you all, especially the trog made by Jumbaa and the trog's son!" Stitch and his son growls angrily at what Boba just called them. With a smirk behind his helmet, the bounty hunter then said to the leader, "So what shall I do with them? Shall I turn them into trophies now or do you want the privilege yourself?"

The Cloaked Figure looks down and sighs sadly. Boba looks puzzled at this. Any other villain would have told them to do an evil or dangerous task right now, but the Cloaked Figure? The disguised person doesn't seem to be so sure.

"I don't know what to do anymore." said the Cloaked Figure with a sigh. "I mean I thought by doing this, I would be keeping her safe but now...is it really worth it?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alice confused as she, Stitch, and Stitch Jr. looked at the Cloaked Figure.

"Heh? Aren't you a bad guy?" asked Stitch puzzled.

"I was, a while ago, but not anymore. But now...oh, my mind is messed up more than usual." groaned the Cloaked Figure. "Those bombs I made here don't cause destruction to the places they detonated in! They just send them to Subspace!"

"Subspace?" asked Stitch Jr. puzzled, "Meega familiar with it."

"Subspace is another dimension outside our world that is filled with darkness. The bombs absorbed the places and anything around it, sending it to that place. But to detonate those things, I have to use the Robians, which I roboticized from the clones of various Freedom Fighters on the planet!"

"So these Robians are just clones, not real?" asked Alice surprised.

"That is correct."

--

The figure who was sneaking around Blackjack's ship has kept himself hidden so far. Now that he is certain that no one aboard knows that he is around, it is time.

"Time for Trilby to make his appearance." mumbled the figure as he finally came out of the darkness he was hiding in. The figure is a black-haired man wearing a gray trilby hat with a black stripe around the top, a black vest that is over a white dress shirt, a blue tie, gray pants, and black shoes. His real name is classified by those he worked for but he is called by his burglar name: Trilby.

Trilby walks around the ship carefully. The man was amazed. He hasn't done anything like this before! A while ago, he used to be a professional gentleman thief who robbed stuff from people who aren't using them anymore. No one would be able to catch him and for what seems to be a long time, it looks like it will that way forever.

That is until the DeFoe Manor Incident in which he along with four other people got trapped in the Defoe Manor by the ghost of a retarded insane boy named John DeFoe. Trilby still felt the effects of that time as the boy has possessed him in killing a man named Philip Harty. The burglar later used a ritual to get rid of the ghost (temporarily as the soul is in the idol that houses it) causing the manor to get burn down in the progress, but it changed Trilby's life forever, to the point that he finally became arrested and work as a paranormal investigator with the ones he's working for now.

Trilby later discovered through a turn of events at the Clanbronwyn Hotel that by destroying the body of John DeFoe, it brings a cult one step closer to summoning their evil god by the name of Chzo. The thief turn paranormal investigator died during the thing but later came back to life mysterious. Trilby got the idol back but decided to send the thing into space where no one should find it nor accidentally help the cult in continuing their mad quest of summoning Chzo.

Trilby recently got word from his employers of the Subspace Emissary's invasion and was send to investigate. They gave him a new umbrella to replace the one that he himself lost when DeFoe Manor burn down. The new umbrella has the same abilities as well as lasers and bombs. Trilby doesn't like to resort to violence, but even he has no choice at times.

Trilby fight off a lot of Jackbots using his attacks and umbrella while sneaking around the ship. Just then, he hears someone coming. Out of precaution, Trilby goes into the shadows to wait until whoever it was left.

Blackjack and Scorpio was walking down the hallway, unaware that they just walk past someone hiding in the darkness. That is until Scorpio stop.

"Wait...meega sense something." said Scorpio turning around. As Blackjack turns, the New Turogian uses some sort of Psychic power to focus. He opens his eye and said, "Ah ha! Someone is here!"

Scorpio then pulls something out of the darkness: it's Trilby! This action has caught the former thief by surprise as he jump away from Scorpio getting ready to fight as he snapped, "Okay, so you find me but you'd find out another thing: I am not easily caught!"

"Wait a moment. You're Trilby, that thief that was involved in that whole DeFoe Manor Incident." said Blackjack in realization. Even the clone knows of the thief and his adventures, despite how many times people claim that Trilby was just fictional.

"Yeah? What of it? Are you part of the invasion? The cult? What?"

"Never mind. Weega got company." growled Scorpio as he points to some Jackbots heading their ways, "Jackbots."

"Looks like we will explain ourselves later, Mr. Trilby. How about make yourself useful and help us fight?" asked Blackjack as he gets his Keyblade out.

Trilby pauses then he smirks as he said, "Aw, why not? My secret is out anyway."

Blackjack, Scorpio, and Trilby then charges through the ship, fighting against anyone or anything (except the indestructible ones) in their way. When an energy shot is about to hit Blackjack, Trilby uses his umbrella to block it.

"Good work, Mr. Trilby." said Blackjack as he and Scorpio fly/glide across a gap. Trilby uses his umbrella's grappling hook to get across.

"Man, this is just like the good old days, minus the whole beating up part." said Trilby in amusement as he kicks down a Rock Warrior.

"This is taking too much time. Time for a shortcut!" remarked Scorpio as he grabs Blackjack and Trilby quickly. He then teleported escaping from the area they are in. Soon the three find themselves in front of a door that just open up.

As the three enter, they find a surprising sight. There are cages hanging on the ceiling of the room and inside are trophies of Matt, Inez, Jackie, June, and Gohan!

"So looks like Delete's sister got captured as well." Blackjack said shaking his head as he looks at the trophy of June stuck in her cage.

"What kind of bizarre villain would have a collection this big?" asked Trilby looking at the trophies puzzled.

"They aren't real trophies, they are people turned into trophies."

"Geez, I heard of collecting them all but this is crazy."

"Not like that!" yelled Scorpio as he points. Suddenly two essences, like the ones that created the replicas of Plasmius, June, Gohan, and Bright Heart absorbs the trophies of June and Gohan.

"What...what are they doing?" asked Trilby disturbed for some reason. As he and his new friends watch, the essences soon form to make two replicas of June and Gohan once more.

The two clones looks at the three heroes in the room then smirks evilly upon seeing something on the ground. It's another Assist Trophy. They pick it up and used it. Soon the character appeared and this made Trilby gasp in horror.

"No...it can't be! NO!" yelled Trilby in shock backing away.

"What? What is it?" asked Blackjack confused.

Trilby sweated in horror as he sees what the two replicas has summoned. It is a hulking figure wearing a blood-spattered leather apron and wielding a rusted machete, it's face hidden by an antique welding mask. This fiend is none other than John DeFoe, the retarded son of Roderick DeFoe who possessed Trilby back at the manor.

"It's...John DeFoe! The deformed, regularly abused son of Roderick DeFoe!" said Trilby in terror.

"That guy?" asked Scorpio surprised as John just stood there holding his machete. "He looks like something out of a bad Friday the 13th movie!"

"Make no mistake, he is evil! I gave him the name 'John' out of convenience. The boy later died of wounds inflicted by Sir Roderick. The ghost once haunts the mansion within an African tribal idol, possessing anyone who touches the idol and murdering anyone he comes into contact with, wearing the same blacksmith's apron and welding mask he did when he killed his father and brother. I later find out that he and the idol were part of a cult's attempt to summon their evil god Chzo!"

"Well, I don't know about you but I don't think John wants to go near us for some reason." said Blackjack noting how John did not go anywhere near them. "Maybe he's scared."

"What? The only thing he is scared of was his own father!" said Trilby amazed and puzzled.

"Well, time to use that against him. You two deal with the fakers, I will deal with Johnny!" yelled Scorpio as he jumps at John DeFoe. The boy slashes at him with his machete, not scared of him. There is a good reason John was scared and it involves Trilby. Too bad Trilby will never realize it...

Meanwhile Blackjack and Trilby attack June and Gohan's replicas, the latter using the Te Xuan Ze and the half Saiyan's attacks against the former but the two dodged them very well.

"Take this, you faker!" yelled Blackjack as he fires a black ball on the June Replicia sending it packing without its luggage.

With a smirk, Trlby zaps the Gohan Replica with his umbrella stunning it long enough for Blackjack to get the bazooka out and fire a blast at the thing, getting rid of it.

"Mega Bomb!" yelled Scorpio as he fires his attack on John DeFoe. The boy yells as he got hit hard enough, enough to be turned back into an Assist Trophy.

Once the fight is over, the cages holding the Cyberchase kids, June, and Gohan breaks open releasing the trophies. Blackjack rushed over and touch them all, changing them back to normal.

"Huh? Where are we?" asked Matt confused looking around. "Last time I remember we got turned into trophies by Skulker!"

"Geez, I got a headache." groaned Jackie holding her head groaning.

"Blackjack? Is that you?" asked June as she spotted Delete's clone nearby.

"Yes, but now is not the time for talk." said Blackjack as he and Scorpio headed for the door.

"Okay, listen. We are all going out to kick some butt so you all stay here until we return, got it?" suggested Trilby.

"Hey, wait!" protested Gohan in alarm as Blackjack, Scorpio, and Trilby run out of the room leaving June, Gohan, Matt, Inez, and Jackie behind.

"I don't know why but I think we just got dissed." said Inez with a frown.

"Yep." said the others with an annoyed sigh.

--

A door opened in another room of Blackjack's ship allowing a man to come in. This man wears a protective helmet with a visor, a red cape, a green tunic, a black bodysuit, a white belt, white gloves with a watch, and white boots. His name is the Great Saiyaman, Gohan's superhero alter-ego that he once used during his school years.

"Ha! If they think they can treat us like children or weaklings, they're wrong." said the Great Saiyaman as he heads to a door followed by a giggling June and the Cyberchase kids. "I am not a kid anymore so I am not staying behind."

"You three think you can catch up?" June asked the Cyberchase kids just as the Great Saiyaman opens up a door that leads to the windy sky outside.

"Are you kidding? We have been out for too long. Time for some action." said Matt with a grin as Inez and Jackie get ready for anything.

"All right. Get ready to jump!" exclaimed the Great Saiyaman as the group jumps out to do an adventure of their own.

--

A pounding noise is heard on a part of the air duct above the room Alice and her group is confronting the Cloaked Figure and Boba right now.

"All right, in rhythm Mr. Incredible!" yelled Champ's voice. Mr. Incredible nodded as he help the bear breaks a hole in the air duct allowing the two's group into the room. The heroes has come into the Subspace Bomb Factory and fought their way to confront the ones in charge. And sure enough, they found them: the Cloaked Figure and Boba.

"So, it looks like we meet again, animals." Boba said referring to the Care Bear team members he has fought before.

"Boba Fett? I thought we took care of you." said Treat Heart surprised to see Boba is up and moving again after the defeat she and her friends handed him and the Bright Heart Replica before.

"The Cloaked Figure found me and restored me. Now I am his protector against the likes of you fools, that girl, and those two trogs over there!"

"Hey! If we want to be insulted, we hang around Myrtle!" snapped Stitch Jr. in annoyance.

"Hey Alice, Stitch, Stitch Jr. While it's good to see you guys again, we got some villains to bring in here." said Mr. Incredible getting his fists ready for some fighting.

"Wait. I don't think the Cloaked Figure is evil as he appears to be." Alice said worried as she continues looking at the disguised person who is still feeling guilty and saddened.

"What? Him?"

"He looks like it." said Cheer now seeing the Cloaked Figure's sad state now. "You think we should at least talk to him."

"Enough of this!" snapped Boba impatiently. "Cloaked Figure, it's time we send these heroes to a one way ticket to Subspace, courtesy of the Master Hand!"

"Huh? The Master Hand is behind this," asked Champ shocked and surprised.

"I'm shocked, along with dad and Alice, to hear that as well when the Jabberwock blabbed it out earlier." said Stitch Jr.

"But what about him? He's the one who planned all that bombs that caused mayhem all over the place!" said Mr. Incredible pointing that fact out.

"He did?" asked Flint surprised. "At least give me time to clear my head."

"Better do so. No more room left." joked Rocky.

"It isn't my fault! I have no choice!" cried the Cloaked Figure. "They woulda hurt her unless I cooperated!"

"Huh? Cooperate?" asked Flint surprised. "You mean this isn't by choice?"

"It is, but only by our choice!" laughed a familiar voice. The heroes gasp as a hologram appears in the room, a hologram of a familiar android.

"Cell!" yelled almost everyone in the room.

"Who is he?" asked Flint puzzled as he hasn't met Cell yet.

"An android from the future that Goku and his friends fought before Goku's own death." explained Stitch worried.

"You're the one who was ordered by the Master Hand to steal my sanity!" yelled Alice angrily at the smirking Cell. If he is really here right, the android will be in a lot of parts right now.

"Oh yes. I thought you have forgotten me," said Cell slyly. "Still, I hope you have your fun touring the Subspace Bomb Factory because it will be the last time. Robians, Jackbots!" The robots turn to Cell as he gave the next order, "Activate all the Subspace Bombs, including the ones that came with some extra gifts, especially one for the Cloaked Figure."

The Cloaked Figure was shocked as he turns and sees what Cell has meant for tied to three bombs are three specific trophies. One of them is the same one that Alice and the Stitches saw a Robian carried into the factory before, the second is a girl that Jack knows, and the last one is a Renamon.

"No, stop!" yelled the Cloaked Figure in shock as the Robians and Jackbots are about to head over to the bombs. The disguised person rushes over and in front of the metallic things, stopping them. "Cell, the Master Hand promised that no harm will come to Rika Nonaka if I help him in his conquest! You can't do this! He promised!!"

"Oh yes. He promised...but I didn't!" laughed Cell evilly as he reach down for something. Suddenly the Jackbots and Robians' eyes turn red as they went pass the Cloaked Figure grabbing some of the bombs, including the ones that the trophies of Rika Nonaka, Renamon, and the human princess are attached to. "I figure you would try something like this which is why I made a device that reprogrammed your creations to serve only me!!"

The Cloaked Figure quickly runs around and fights off his own creations, knocking them away and freeing Rika, Renamon, and the princess's trophies in the progress. He can't let this happen! The Cloaked Figure cannot let anything happen to the girl he loves, as well as the other trophies.

"Ah, how brave. The fool thinks he can try to redeem himself and betray us by saving the day." said Cell with a chuckle. Then he yells, "DESTROY HIM!!"

The Robians and Jackbots shake a bit before aiming at the Cloaked Figure. They open fire and hit him many times making him grunt and scream in pain, setting his cloak on fire as he fell to the ground.

"No!" gasped Cheer in shock. Even if the Cloaked Figure did help out Master Hand and his allies, the disguised person didn't deserve this! "We got to help him and stop those bombs!"

"Right. Let's go everyone!" yelled Alice as she and the good guys rush over to help the Cloaked Figure.

"Let's fight, friends! Charge!" yelled Flint as he swings his dad around knocking down the Jackbots.

"Robians, Jackbots, set the Subspace Bombs to 10:00 and put the whole place on lockdown!" said Cell sinisterly.

"What?!" yelled Boba shocked upon hearing what the android has said. "But that will keep me locked in here as well! I won't be able to escape in time!"

"Boba, you were a great bounty hunter but you are nothing more than a pawn in my game. You have outlived your existence so like any other clone, you will fade away into nothingness. In other words, your work is done so it's time to perish along with my enemies. Farewell!"

"No! You traitor!" yelled Boba angrily as he opens fire on Cell's hologram to no prevail. The evil android laughs sinisterly before his hologram disappears. "Blast it!"

The good guys continue fighting the bad guys that are in the room, trying to get them away from the Subspace Bombs, but it is no use. Meanwhile Stitch runs up and touched Rika, Renamon, and the human princess's trophies changing them back to normal.

"Huh? What happened?" groaned the human princess as he got up.

"That depends. Who are you?" asked Rika with a frown.

"Princess Leia Organa Solo. I got captured by evil forces while on an important mission. Where are we?"

"Rika." said Renamon worried as she points at something. Rika took a look and gasp as she sees the Cloaked Figure nearby. A bit of the hair of the figure appears from the hood. Rika knows it anywhere.

"Oh no, no!" cried Rika as she rushes over but some winged Robians moved in to block her. "No! He's hurt! Get out of my way!"

Rika tried to fight her way through but the Robians grabs her, preparing to finish her off. Suddenly without warning, it happened: lasers came out of the Cloaked Figure, destroying them instantly. The figure is alive!

A whirling noise is heard and suddenly a blade appears cutting right through the cloak helping the fire that is on the thing in turning the cloak into pieces/ashes. Soon the fighters finally see who was the Cloaked Figure, no longer disguised, this whole time.

It is a teenage boy with spiky, red hair and he had a painted on scar under his eye. He wore yellow goggles, a black trench coat, black trousers, and black and gold boots. The blades are coming from a heli-bot that is on his back. His name is Jack Spicer, the Evil Boy Genius and Rika's boyfriend.

"Jack, you're okay!" laughed Rika happily as she hugs her boyfriend happily.

"Wait, the Cloaked Figure is that momma's boy?" asked Alice in surprise.

"I am not a momma's boy!" snapped Jack Spicer in annoyance as he fires lasers at some of the Jackbots, destroying them. "Now is not the time for that! I made this mess so I'm going to clean it up!!"

The Evil Boy Genius then rush into battle as the heroes resumed the fight, dodging the attacks of the robots. Stitch and Stitch Jr. open fire with their blasters, Mr. Incredible and Champ punch out a few, while the others uses their own weapons and attacks to help them. Even Jack Spicer, who is willing to make up for all the trouble he caused while being forced to help the Master Hand, has used his own weapons and attack to bring down what used to be his own henchmen.

"Watch it, bears!" yelled Boba as he fires on three Robians about to ambush Champ and Cheer.

"Thanks, but why are you helping us?" asked Cheer surprised.

"Cell tried to double cross me if you haven't heard by now and no one double crossed me and gets away with it! Consider this a truce until he and his allies are defeated for good!"

"I think we got a bigger problem." said Flint worried as he points. The bombs had been activated. Once they all go, nothing would stop them.

"No! We got to turn them off!" yelled Leia in shock as she and the others run over trying their best to break the bombs. The only one who didn't participated was Jack Spicer who looks at this sadly. Those bombs are indestructible to anything. Not even his own attacks could destroy them. Jack Spicer sighs as he looks at two of the Robians. Odd. If he didn't know any better, he coulda sworn that their eyes are glowing a bit of blue as if showing sympathy for the poor Evil Boy Genius's plight.

"Jack, shouldn't you do something?" asked Bright Heart running over to him in worry. "Don't you know how to turn them off?"

"Sadly, no. I can't turn them off. Once those bombs start, they cannot be stop." said Jack Spicer grimly.

"Then we can't stay here any longer. We got to leave now!" yelled Renamon in concern.

"Jack, is there another way out of here?" asked Flint to the Evil Boy Genius worried.

"Well, yeah, there's the A-5 tunnel at the bottom of the factory which has an exit out but..." said Jack Spicer in hesitant.

"That's all we need to hear." said Mr. Incredible as he gets a communicator out and speaks into it. "Elastigirl, Dash, Violet, bring the plane over to the A-5 tunnel on the double! And quickly," He turns the communicator off. "Let's roll, everyone!"

The heroes, knowing that there is nothing they can do to stop the bombs now, make their escape to the nearest door. Jack Spicer looks at the Robians that were roboticized clones of the various Freedom Fighters as well as the Jackbots before shaking his heads. They were his own creations and they are being used in this way.

"Jack, come on. There is nothing we can do here now. Let's go." said Rika gently as she takes her boyfriend by the hand. Jack Spicer looks at her and nods before the couple runs after their new friends.

--

The heroes, with Jack Spicer helping them, run through the parts of the factory leading to the A-5 tunnel. The bombs are due to explode and absorb this place into Subspace at any moment so they cannot dawdle!

"Okay, we need to go through here!" said a Time Shifter named Raldo as he slams open a door allowing everyone to run in. Unfortunately, the room they enter is a big shaft. The resuts? They all scream as they find themselves falling.

"Oh, great going, Raldo!" yelled Mosbee as he falls down.

"Sorry!"

"Wait, this leads to the A-5 tunnel!" exclaimed Jack recognizing the shaft now.

"That's right!" yelled Mr. Incredible as he turns his communicator on. "Honey, Dash, Violet! Get that plane down there before we all turned into pancakes!!"

Sure enough, as if the superhero was heard, a plane appears out of nowhere with a top hatch open allowing the heroes to fall in.

"Hey, honey! Glad to see us?" asked Elastigirl as she then moves the plane down the tunnel very fast.

"Yeah, I'd be more glad if we get out of here before those bombs blow up!" said Mr. Incredible as he kissed his wife in relief.

"Eeew, gross!" said Dash with a gagged out look.

"At this rate, nothing can stop us from escaping!" said Champ with a smile.

"Not even some one eyed cyborg creature that is chasing us right now?" asked Violet worried looking out the rearview mirror.

"One-eyed angry cyborg dragon," yelled Alice and the Stitches in shock. They and the rest of the heroes look out their window. Sure enough, an one eyed angry cyborg creature is flying chasing them right now and unfortunately, Alice, Stitch, and Stitch Jr. are very VERY familiar with him!

"I TOLD YOU! I HAD RETURN!" roared the angry Jabberwock as the one eyed monster slams on the ship shaking it while trying to tear it apart.

"Ugh! Big stupid thing is back!" groaned Stitch Jr. in frustration. "He wants meega, dad, and Alice very badly for beating him before."

"Honey, continue flying. I got this plane from Edna Mode after the original got destroyed by Syndrome and I am not about to allowed some cyborg monster mess this one up!" exclaimed Mr. Incredible as he heads out to the hatch.

"Allow me to help! It's time I deal with that nuisance once and for all!" exclaimed Alice as she followed the superhero out.

The two came out of the ship and dodged the Jabberwock's fireballs. Alice uses her Ice Wand to freeze the villain but the Jabberwock breaks out of the ice slashing at the two heroes. He then drags his tail across the ship knocking the two heroes down.

"Watch the paint job!" yelled Mr. Incredible as he jumps and punches the monster right in the face. The Jabberwock growled and charges at the two.

"Care Bear Stare," Suddenly the villain gets hit by this attack making him scream in pain. The Care Bear team is out of the ship helping Alice and Mr. Incredible out. Stitch and Stitch Jr. jumped out and shoot lasers at the Jabberwock damaging him some more.

"Ready for the big one, dad?" Flint asked his dad as he gets Rocky ready.

"Ready! Time to send this guy flying!" laughed Rocky as Flint swings his hammer dad at the Jabberwock very hard sending him flying back. Alice gets out her Jabberwock Eye Staff and opens fire at the Jabberwock. The villain roars seemingly for the last time as he is send flying to the darkness below, hopefully for the last time.

"All right, we did it!" laughed Cheer as she hugs Champ making the bear blush and Bright Heart and Treat Heart to giggle in amusement.

Everyone got back into the plane in the nick of time as it finally got to the exit of the tunnel. It flies right out and away from the island just as the bombs inside finally gone off and detonated. The sphere, lots of it, soon absorbed the whole island like mad. By the time they're done, only the sphere is left.

"Thank goodness. Another delay like that and we woulda got killed or worst." said Leia with a sigh.

"Cell will be the one facing the worst when I get through with him." said Boba angrily. He can't believe that he himself was double crossed like that! Cell is going to pay, oh yes he will.

--

Luke Skywalker begins his attack on Blackjack's ship in the new Arwing he has gotten. He wished he coulda gone to the island to save his twin sister Leia but since Han assured him that their new friends would be able to save her, they would have to deal with the ones who captured her in the first place. If she isn't saved by the time they deal with this, Luke and Han will have to go save her after all.

"Okay, R2, deal with that flame, will ya?" Luke asked his droid as R2-D2 whistles while extinguishing the flame that occurred when one of the lasers from the attacking ship hit his Arwing. The Jedi then prepares himself to aim at the attacking cannon.

By now, June, Gohan, Matt, Inez, and Jackie has gotten to the cannon part of the ship. They yelp as they dodged the lasers that were being fired out of the weapon.

Luke yelps as his Arwing got hit again. Luckily for him, the blast wasn't too bad. The cannon fired at Luke once more but it missed.

"R2, lock on that cannon." Luke said getting ready to fire. R2-D2 beeps as the Jedi sees that the attacking canon is indeed locked on. "Okay, fire!"

What Luke didn't know is that June is in front of the attacking weapon right now. The Te Xuan Ze saw the attack coming and ducks just as the blast nearly got her and hits the cannon instead!

"Hey, watch where you're firing!" yelled June in alarm. That shot almost got her.

"Jerk! Time for the Great Saiyaman to teach this attacker a lesson!" yelled the Great Saiyaman, angry that his friend was shot at like that. He then jumped up very high up to the same level that the Arwing is on.

Luke looks alarmed as a figure jumps onto the front of his Arwing, catching the Jedi pilot off guard. Before the hero could do anything, the Great Saiyaman breaks through the glass destroying it in the progress. The Jedi was forced to reject out of the plane followed by R2-D2. The two managed to land gently on the area of Blackjack's ship they're near but unfortunately in a tight situation as the figure whose attack them landed right the two.

Luke and the Great Saiyaman glared at one another, upset for a different reason: Luke because he thought this guy was a bad guy while the Great Saiyaman thought he was attacking June. It looks like another fight is about to throw down.

The Jedi gets his lightsaber out and charged at the half Saiyan superhero, both of them blocking attacks as they begin what appears to be another big battle.

"Wait, hold it!" yelled June's voice stopping the fight. The two guys turns as the Te Xuan Ze holds out a cup of liquid and smiles as she said, "Man, this whole thing is making me thirsty. Who wants a drink?"

Luke looks dumbstruck especially when the Great Saiyaman has decided to stop fighting to enjoy a drink that June just gave him. After all that, the fight is over?

"Oh well. Hand me something, will ya?" asked Luke with a grin as the Te Xuan Ze gave him a drink to enjoy.

--

Blackjack, Scorpio, and Trilby have soon arrived at the control room of the ship. Once they get control of that, they will get Blackjack's ship back. Upon entering, they saw a surprising sight: the room is being controlled by strange looking beagles.

"Odd. Why would the invaders leave dogs to control this ship?" asked Blackjack puzzled.

"Wanna kick them out?" asked Trilby with a smirk.

"In Sam the dog's words 'can't think of a reason not to'!"

The three rushed into the control room and within seconds, the beagles were suddenly kick right out through the open window being send flying. The dogs soon landed right near the feet of June, Great Saiyaman, Luke, and R2-D2 just as they finish drinking their beverages.

"What are those things?" asked Luke surprised as he spotted the beagles looking surprised.

Something then happened to the beagles as they suddenly melted into particles. R2-D2 screeched in alarm as the particles soon begin to form something, something big. When the transformation is done, what is before the three is a big beagle looking robot with missiles and a knife on the head at the ready with murder in its eyes. It is called the Snoopy Bot!

"Break is over! Time to kick some butt!" yelled the Great Saiyaman as he throws his cup away, getting ready to do battle. June gets into a fighting position while Luke gets his lightsaber out. The three then sees two figures jumping out of the control room that the beagles were send flying out of landing right near them. It's Scorpio and Trilby.

"I see we got some new allies to help us." said Matt in observation as he, Inez, and Jackie get ready to fight as well.

"Hey, we needed something to do while Blackjack gets his ship back under his control." Trilby said as he gets his umbrella out ready for battle. "Also, didn't we tell you four, yes I think I recognized the guy in the helmet, to stay in the room where we found you?"

"Hey, you think we're weaklings or kids? Then check us out in battle!" boomed Gohan/the Great Saiyaman determined to show this former thief what he and his friends are made of.

Just then the Millennium Falcon flew overhead. It twisted around before two figures jumped out of the space freighter and landed near the heroes.

"Han! Kid Goku!" said Luke smiling as the pilot and the kid version of Goku gets their weapons out.

"If I refuse to stay out of the last one, who am I stay out of this one?" joked Han as he smirks.

The Snoopy Bot roars before beginning its attack. It fires missiles at the heroes who got knock back by them. Han and Trilby shoots lasers at the sides of the thing while Kid Goku jumps up and punches it in the head before the Snoopy Bot rears up its knife head and slams the kid down.

"Take this!" snarled Scorpio as his paws glow, allowing him to fire a big wave at the big beagle hitting it hard. June grabs a wand and fires magic blasts at it.

"Justice Kick!" yelled the Great Saiyaman as he kicks the robot in the side. The Snoopy Bot rushed the heroes down going to the other side before turning around to fire more missiles.

"Geez, doesn't this guy have a weak point or something?" groaned Han as Luke blocks the missiles with his lightsaber. R2-D2 whistles getting his master's attention. "What is the little guy saying?"

"I think what R2 is trying to say is that we need to hit it straight through the chest to finish it off." explained Luke.

"Well I know just the trick. Hey, experiment..." The Great Saiyaman said to Scorpio.

"Naga. Call me Scorpio." explained the New Turogian sternly.

"Right. Help me take this guy down, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Mind if I help?" asked Kid Goku jumping down to the boy who is the son of his older self.

"Boy. I find it awkward teaming up with someone who is tactically my dad's kid self." said the Great Saiyaman with a smirk. He and Kid Goku then turn to face the evil Snoopy Bot as they prepared themselves.

"Kamehameha!" yelled the two as they fired this trademark attack.

"Mega Bomb!" yelled Scorpio as he fires his deadliest attack ever. Soon both it and the Kamehameha hit the Snoopy Bot straight through the chest making it roar in pain.

The creature screams its last roar as it soon turns into particles. As the heroes watch, this keeps going on until the only thing left of the monster is a trophy of a familiar beagle.

"Well, it turns into a trophy." said Han nodding as he gets his blaster out and aims at it. "Time we fix this thing and now."

"Hold it. I don't think it attacked us on purpose." said June thoughtfully as she goes by the pilot going to the trophy.

"I thought you were going to attack it since you were in the Fox McCloud role." Trilby said to Luke puzzled.

"True, but I'm a Jedi as well. Besides, the 'shooting things, ask questions later' is Han's thing, not mine." explained Luke with a shrug.

June touched the trophy and soon it changes back to normal. The trophy has turned into a male beagle that ad white fur, a black spot on his back, black ears, black beady eyes, and he was wearing a stylish Italian black collar studded with gold. His name is Snoopy, the dog who was captured by the Subspace invaders, being forced to be used as a test rat to make those essences that created the clones that caused trouble for the heroes throughout this adventure. He barks while looking around puzzled, wondering where he is.

"Shame on you, doggy. Trying to hurt us all! What were you thinking?" scolded June making Snoopy yelp a bit. The dog looks sad as he barks a bit while looking down. "Oh, I see. So those mean guys was using you as their test rat because you have a power in ya to help them make those things that created the clones, eh? You were also spilt into those many beagle things under the villains' control, eh? Is that it?"

Snoopy barks sadly while continuing sadly. He felt like it is his own fault and therefore he couldn't be forgiven. To his surprise, June smiles as she gave the beagle a dog bowl which he takes in his mouth.

"Consider this no hard feelings, okay?" giggled June while Snoopy chuckles madly while playing with his new bowl.

"You got to admit, he looks cute." said Jackie while Inez giggles at this.

--

Back in the control room, Blackjack smiles. He has checked everything and it is confirmed. The ship is once again back in his control.

"Now it's time to reunite with the others and put an end to this invasion once and for all." said the clone as he takes the control and droves the ship out of the cloudy skies, back into the clear blue ones. He knows where the others are, hopefully.

--

Once the fight is done back at the canyon, the newly formed heroes there took a rest, but it may not be for long as they spotted a sphere in the sky.

"I bet ya Plasmius is hiding there with his new allies right now." said Lila looking at the sphere.

"The question is, how will we get there? And how will we stop them?" asked Delete worried.

"We should get some new allies for this." said Neville with a sigh. Just then he spots something. "Wait, something's coming!"

Something is indeed coming their way, something big. They also see another object coming: it's Blackjack's ship! The heroes get ready for another attack. But then as the first object get closer, they see what it is.

"Wait, isn't that Mr. Incredible's plane?" asked Goku recognizing the ship belonging to his fellow Smash Bros. fighter anywhere.

"Cool! I bet he can help us fight the weirdoes taking control of Blackjack's ship!" yelled Ron as both it and Blackship's came from nearby. However, they are surprised as a familiar head peeks out from the cannon area of Blackjack's ship.

"Danny!" laughed June as she sees her boyfriend on the canyon ground.

"June!" laughed Danny in all of his times being happy. She's back, she really is! No replica this time but the real thing!

"Lilo!" laughed a familiar alien who came out of Mr. Incredible's plane that made the girl gave a wide smile.

"Stitch!" laughed Lilo as her furry friend jumps on her and licks her face happily. "Oh man, I miss you!"

"Id! Stitch misses Lilo too."

"Oh bother. Get a room. Not literally." giggled Stitch Jr. as he and those in the plane came out as is the ones in Blackjack's ship. Angel laughs as he hugs Stitch, being reunited with him while June runs into Danny's arms and kissed him. Boy, they have been waiting for what seem to be a long time for that one!

"Blackjack, I see you finally got your ship back." Delete said to his clone as he approaches.

"You got it." said Blackjack. "And I will see to it that no one will steal it again."

"Appears the whole gang is here." said Captain America with a grin as friends greet and hug one another.

"Not everyone." said Chuckie looking around. His sister and girlfriend knew what is on his mind. Tommy is still missing. Where is he?

"Hey Danny? Any chance you saw Tommy?" Phil asked Danny hopefully. "He got turned into a trophy by Skulker and is missing."

"Not really. We haven't seen him. Maybe he got captured or something. I'm sorry." said Danny with a sigh.

"Hey guys! Look! See, told ya I was used as an Assist Trophy by these guys!" laughed Dil pointing to Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, and Chris Fields.

"Oh brother." said Lil with a mischievous grin.

"Hey, you must be my older self!" said Kid Goku coming up to his older self.

"Huh? Is that your kid self, Goku?" Chris asked the Saiyan surprised as he spotted the kid version in amazement. It can't be, could it?"

"I know it looks surprising but that looks like me when I was a kid! But how," Goku asked in surprise as Gohan watched on.

"Did anyone use the Dragon Balls lately?" asked Gohan puzzled.

"More likely he was made by this world to amuse us." said Piccolo with a shrug.

"Boba," Luke asked in surprise as he spotted a familiar enemy. He couldn't believe it! Boba is here as well but he was turned into a trophy right after the battle with both him and the Bright Heart Replica!

"Well, well, turning into a trophy didn't suit ya, eh?" Han said frowning at his arch enemy. "I will make sure you will wish you stay that way."

"Don't bother with the shooting, Solo. I am not out to get you and your friends this time. Rather I am going to help you." snapped Boba.

"Help us?"

"Cell tried to betray me and get rid of me. Now I am going to help you fight off him and his masters! I will willing to withheld any grudges against you and the Jedi until they're gone."

"How nice of ya." said Han dryly.

"Don't look into it! When this whole thing is over, we're back to being enemies again, do not forget that!" snapped Boba at his enemy angrily.

"Well, one thing hasn't change." said Luke in amusement. Chewie growled in amusement, "Oh, Han. I see Leia."

"Well, why didn't you say so?!" laughed the pilot as he runs over to hug his wife who hugging him back, both are enjoying their own reunion.

"Oh dear, who is that?" asked C-3PO noticing Jack Spicer, Rika, and Renamon nearby. Most of the heroes stop their talking and notice them as well.

"Weird. There's something familiar about the Goth boy." said Danny with a frown trying to remember where he has spotted Jack Spicer before.

"We met as I did with the superheroes and Blackjack. I was the Cloaked Figure." said Jack Spicer with a guilty look.

"What?! You?!"

"So you were the Cloaked Figure who was helping the invaders try to take our world!" said Iron Man angrily.

"Please understand." said Jack Spicer sadly.

"We lost our homes and such because of you!" said Harry angrily. "What makes you think we would just let you live?!"

"It isn't his fault." said Rika sadly. "The Master Hand has captured and threaten to harm me unless Jack goes along with his evil plan."

"What? The Master Hand?" asked Spider-Man surprised. Even though he wasn't in the fights and tournaments in the past, even the web head knows of the Master Hand and Final Destination.

"Yep. It's true. The Jabberwock told me and the Stitches that he was behind this." said Alice grimly.

"I can't believe it." said Hermione in disbelief. "I can't believe that the Master Hand would be behind this whole invasion."

"He is. He wanted my assistance for his invasion by making Robians, the roboticized clones of the Freedom Fighters, and Jackbots and helping them plant their bombs. I didn't want to at first but when the Master Hand has captured Rika and Renamon, I have no choice but to help out. Of course that deal went sour when Cell tried to use them and Leia as some sort of sacrifice when he they attached them to the Subspace Bombs, the same ones that were absorbing the places and bringing them to Subspace!" explained Jack Spicer grimly.

"What?! That monster!" yelled Han angrily as he holds Leia upon hearing the threatening Leia part.

"I heard of Subspace but never thought it was real." said Trilby shivering a bit.

"Listen, I am really really very very sorry about what I done and would like to make it up by helping you fight Master Hand as well as his crazy counterpart the Crazy Hand." said Jack Spicer planning to make up for all he did.

"Yeah right, this will only hurt for a second." Han said sternly as he gets his blaster out and pointed it at the Evil Boy Genius. He is about to shoot Jack Spicer, but Danny stop him.

"Come on, I know he screwed up but at least give him a chance." insisted Danny.

"But he's a bad guy."

"Yes, but he did save us, right guys?" Alice said to her friends who were with her at the island that got absorbed.

"Right." said those involved on the island nodding their heads.

"Can a bad guy become a good guy?" asked Trilby puzzled as he never seen just a thing until now.

"You never watch Avatar before, have you?" Tommy asked the thief turned paranormal investigator in amusement.

"What's that?"

"Wel in this show, Zuko was a bad guy who tried to capture the Avatar Aang, but during season 3, he decide to team up with the Avatar."

Han pause then shrugs as he puts his blaster away remarking to Jack Spicer, "Well, consider yourself lucky."

"I wouldn't say that." said Jack Spicer grimly.

"Come on, Jack. At least we all know the truth now." said Renamon as she stood nearby.

"You're right. Right now we got to deal with not only the Master Hand and Crazy Hand, but Plasmius, Cell, and their minions as well."

"So anyone ready to do some fighting?" asked Monroe looking at the sphere where Plasmius is most likely at.

The heroes cheered and nodded. It's time now for the biggest battle they will ever fight!

Author's note  
All right, the gang is all here (well most of them anyway). It's time for them to fight the Master Hand and his allies and defeat them. But is the Master Hand really behind the invasion or is there a more powerful force involved? More to come so read and review!

Trilby is a character from the Chzo Mythos fan-made games who belongs to Ben "Yahtzee" Croshaw. John DeFoe came from the same game and parodied the Gray Fox. Homer Simpson parodies Little Mac.


	12. Chapter 11: The True Mastermind

Author's note  
To the guy whose review I have since erase, I can use the Cyberchase kids if I want to, so back off, pal. I like the suggestions, Anonymous But Interested, especially the special, movie, etc. parody ideas. I do plan on parodying Kung Fu Panda and will consider parodying the Naked Gun movies when or if I can. You will have to wait and see before I could parody the Garfield prime specials.

Now time to continue and reveal the true mastermind behind the troubles! Two OCs will be appear in this chapter, one of them is mine and the other belongs to an old pal of mine named Staredcraft.

**Chapter 11: The True Mastermind**

In the sphere in the sky, a battleship flew right out of it from Subspace. Being made from the dark dimension, it's time for the Master Hand's minions to use it. The remaining allies are standing on a balcony that is near the Subspace sphere getting ready to make their next strike.

"Fire," Cell shouted as Fright Knight activated a cannon that is on the battleship itself. The weapon charged up before it fires out a purple beam. As the villains watch, the beam hits a place engulfing it in one of the same spheres that is all over the place and taking it into Subspace. "Excellent. Nothing can stop us now."

"Huh? Hey, what's that?" asked Youngblood surprised. He said this because the ghost pirate boy has spotted something coming right at them. To the villains' shock and amazement, it's Blackjack's ship!

"What?! Blackjack's ship?! Here?!" exclaimed Plasmius shocked. "Blast it, they must have gotten it back!"

"It will not help them. Fire the mini cannons!" ordered Cell as the ghosts went to work activating the smaller cannons, opening fire on Blackjack's ship shooting out Subspace beams and regular lasers.

So far it looks like the counterattack was no use as Blackjack's ship dodged the attacks. However the ship's luck did not last long as some of the lasers soon connected.

"He shoots..." said Plasmius mocking a sports announcer. The lasers and Subspace beams has hit the ship many times until finally it exploded. The evil halfa laughs evilly as he continued, "...he scores! So much for our enemies' attempt to stop us!!"

Plasmius's laughter, however, was cut short as he gasps upon seeing small objects now flying towards them: it's Mr. Incredible's plane, Luke's Arwing (now repaired), the Millennium Falcon, the Fenton Cruiser, the flying Z-Fighters, and more! The heroes had escaped the destruction of Blackjack's ship in the nick of time and are making their attack!

"No! This can't be!" gasped Plasmius in shock.

"You idiots, keep on firing!" roared Cell angrily as the ghosts kept on firing on the heroes. But to their shock, the ships and such dodged the attacks. It looks like nothing will stop the heroes' assault on the Master Hand and his army. "No!"

"Hey, Cell, Plasmius! Heads up," The two mentioned villains look up just in time to see Delete in a flying ship he got Jack Spicer to make for him going at them very fast. Getting his Keyblade out, Dee Dee sliced through the cannon causing the thing to explode.

"No! Why is this happening?!" yelled Plasmius in disbelief.

"Yeah! We were supposed to be winning!" whined Youngblood in annoyance.

"Oh shut up." groaned Youngblood's parrot under his breath. He yelps as the heroes continue their attack on the battleship. It won't last much longer now as it continues to explode, being destroyed.

"Come, we are done here." snapped Cell as he turns away walking back into Subspace with the remaining bad guys following.

"They're going into Subspace!" Piccolo called out to the others. "We mustn't allow them to get away!"

The heroes and their ships fly right into the sphere that their enemies have entered with Delete in his ship following in pursuit. As everyone go in, the remains of the villains' battleship continued exploding as it falls towards the sea below...

--

The heroes parked their ships, plane, whatever as they look around. They are now in Subspace, a dimension of darkness. The whole place is huge! It looks like it would go on forever. It feels like there is no chance of light or hope in this place.

"So this is Subspace, heh?" asked Reuben as he makes a sandwich while Kixx and Sparky looks around. "Less interesting than it looks."

"Well, make no mistake, Reuben. This is where the Master Hand is holding up shop." said Rika sternly. "And if we are to save our world, we got to go forth here and put a stop to his plans."

"That's right." said Ginny nodding as she holds Harry's hand, making the Boy Who Lived blush a bit. "We will be going in this one with our heads held up high."

"I wonder where Cell has fired his cannon beam at." said Kid Goku worried. "Could he have hit a place we forgot to evaluate?"

"Oh man. I hope he didn't hit my family." said Krillin worried. Luckily, he called ahead and warned the others who didn't come to take shelter ASAP. No word of where Vegeta is at. Odd.

"Come on, amigos! We got a word to save!" said Dora as she steps forward.

"Yeah! I don't want my family and friends to end up in darkness." said Boots in agreement. The others knew that Boots is right so they continue on. Hopefully they will find the enemies and put a stop to their plans once and for all.

--

"The Master Hand will not be please." said Plasmius in annoyance as he, Cell, and the ghosts head to where the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand should be at. "That failed attack has really set us back!"

"We did all we could for now, sir." said Fright Knight with a nod. "Perhaps now's the time to ask for your reward now?"

"Yes. We will succeed eventually. Maddie will be mine, but first..."

Before Plasmius could continue, a blast is heard as he and the ghosts were hit. Before they knew it, the baddies were turned into trophies that fell to the ground. The ones Plasmius was holding during his conversion fell the moment this happen.

Cell chuckles evilly as he puts away his Trophy Transformer, the same weapon he used to attack Plasmius and the ghosts with, and kicks away the old and new trophies as he said, "Hate to burst your bubble, Plasmius, but the only person who will get the reward will be me. And once the Master Hand give it to me, I will make him and the Crazy Hand tremble before me as I take the world as my own."

Cell continues walking forward until he reached a cliff. The android from the future grins as he spotted the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand in front of him floating while it seems like they were waiting for him.

"Master Hand, Crazy Hand! While it seems like we have failed in our last task, I can assure you, the world will be yours." Cell boomed as he held out his arms. "I need more power! Give it to me quickly!"

The evil android waits eagerly and impatiently. Soon, he will get the world. Soon...

"Help us..." groaned the Crazy Hand suddenly as if in pain. Cell looks confused as he noticed something. The Master Hand and his counterpart don't look too good for some reason.

"Cell...please...get us...free..." groaned the Master Hand weakly. Cell now looks concerned. Something is not right here. They were okay until now. What is happening to them?

It was then that Cell saw something that he didn't see until now: there are strings attached to the hands! It now dawns on the android: the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand were being controlled, but by whom?

Cell then hears evil laughter as he looks up and saw where the strings led to. They are being held by a sinister looking figure looking at him evilly. This is a tall, 8 ft tall, blue skinned, long black haired, jet-black armor wearing, fanged male creature with a huge sword by his side.

"What is this?!" demanded Cell in shock and anger.

"Well, so you finally found out the truth." said the creature slyly. "But in case you are still puzzled, let me explain it to you. The Master Hand and the Crazy Hand were never in control, not even of themselves. I was controlling them with my strings the whole time, getting them to do my tasks like gathering you, Plasmius, and Skulker as well as forcing the fool Jack Spicer to do his evil tasks for him. But in reality, you were all working for me, most of you for a reward that will never come!"

"So...you were using the hands and us the whole time! No one uses me as a pawn and gets away with it! Who are you?!"

"My name is Visaru, the master and ruler of Subspace."

"Visaru...I heard of that name." said Cell sternly and still angrily. "And I know what you did in the past and what you can do! You will not take over the world! Only I will! But first..."

Cell begins to glow and then he flies at Visaru very fast planning on destroying the one who used him as a pawn this whole time! It seems like nothing will stop Cell. But suddenly Visaru smirks as he takes his sword out and hits the android hard.

"Foolish android! Nothing can stop the power of my Shadow Breaker!" said Visaru evilly as Cell falls towards the hands.

"Ugh...I won't last long but at least I will make sure that the hands won't be controlled anymore..." groaned Cell. He then move himself so he ended up colliding with the hands. The impact freed the two from Visaru's strings. Satisfied with his job done, Cell blacks out as he turns into a trophy landing on the ground with the hands following after.

"Tsk, tsk. To think, he was planning to destroy the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand and take everything for himself." said Visaru with a smirk. He then noticed the hands recovering, both glowing in fury. They are no longer under the Subspace villain's control and they are both very angry.

"I will get that vampire-werewolf freak!" yelled the Crazy Hand angrily.

"No one and I mean NO ONE controls me and gets away with it!" roared the Master Hand.

The two hands turn into fists as they turn around, charging at their puppeteer/captor. Of course Visaru was prepared as he conjures up a force field which the two hands ended up colliding into. The villain then zaps the two sending the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand crashing into the ground. The two stop moving upon impact as if both have been killed...

--

Unaware of Plasmius, Cell and the hands' fate, the heroes are almost to where the battle took place at. During this time however, two robots are arguing like mad.

"I told you, it wasn't my fault that the heater blew up, you rust bucket of bolts!" snapped C-3PO in annoyance. R2-D2 beeps angrily at his friend. "Oh, don't take that tone with me! I can translate with a lot of creatures. You can only speak like a communicator so that makes me intelligent than the likes of you!"

R2-D2, upset by his friend's comment, turns around and walks out on his own beeping out insults at C-3PO at him while he goes.

"How rude! Fine, be that way! Go break into pieces! You won't live long in this miserable place, I guarantee it!" yelled C-3PO angrily. He then noticed that some of the others are looking at him upset. "What?"

"Goldenrod, apologize to astro now!" growled Angel upset.

"I refuse! He's the one who started the pointless argument! I will not!"

"Forget it! We are not going to fight the villains knowing that R2 may be in danger! You're going to apologize right now!" snapped Krillin in annoyance as he grabs the robot that Luke's father has built and drag him off to apologize to R2-D2.

"Let go of me! You cannot do this to me! This is consider rude!" yelled C-3PO as Piccolo, Boba, Cheer, the Cyberchase kids, Chewie, Lila, Monroe, and Jody follow in amusement.

"About time that droid gets what's coming to him." said Boba in amusement. Chewie growls in amusement. "Oh, who asked you?"

--

The others who didn't go with Krillin to force C-3PO to apologize to R2-D2 soon came to a part of Subspace. Upon arrival, they gasp as they see two familiar hands on the ground injured.

"Oh man! It's the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand!" gasped Danny in disbelief as the heroes run over to the two hands.

"Who did this?" asked Hermione in disbelief. "Is it Cell?"

"No, I see him, Plasmius, and the ghosts. They are turned into trophies!" said Gohan as he spotted the villains' trophies nearby.

"If not them then who?"

"If you wish to see the culprit, then I suggest you all look up!" said the voice of Visaru. The heroes look up and see the real villain flying above them smirking in amusement.

"Who are you?" asked Stitch in alarm.

"My name is Visaru, the master and ruler of Subspace and the true mastermind behind the invasion."

"Visaru...I heard of that name. Mom told me all about him once." said Kimi in concern. "He was an evil demon who once tried to take over the world when it first began. Visaru was an evil force that looks like would never stop. But then, a group of heroes, as well as, according to my mom, Tommy's ancestor, has managed to defeat him. He disappeared after that but it was assumed that he was killed."

"It was true. I was defeated in that battle but I assured you all, I am still alive." said Visaru. "I was merely banished to Subspace right after that battle nearly dead. Fortunately for me, I managed to regain my strength and power over time and take control of this dimension of darkness. Unfortunately though, the ones who defeated me has put a permanent spell on Subspace preventing me from escaping, therefore seemingly preventing me from returning to the real world and take control. Luckily, I created the Subspace Army to do my own dirty work."

"So you're the creep who has the Master Hand kidnapped me and force Jack into working for you!" yelled Rika in anger as Jack Spicer glares at the true villain behind the invasion.

"That's correct. I study the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand for a while before I took control of them, using them to grab you so I can force Jack into making the Robians and Jackbots for my army to use, as well as the Subspace Bombs which, when detonated, absorbed anything it comes in contact with and bring them into Subspace. I also discover the essences called Shadow Bugs in the beagle called Snoopy and grab him to not only make my army but the clones you fought as well."

"Arf?" yelled Snoopy in anger.

"Then with the hands' 'assistance', I had them recruit Plasmius, Cell, and Skulker to hunt you all down with the Trophy Transformers and continue bringing your world into Subspace with the false promise of a reward for succeeding." said Visaru.

"So I see. So they, along with the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand, were only your pawns in your evil scheme." said Captain America sternly.

"Correct. But it's time I take care of all you. You cannot get in my way, not when I am close to succeeding!"

"Not so fast! The Assist Trophies, now!" ordered Blackjack as the heroes get out the Assist Trophies they have so far.

"Visaru, better pack your bags because you..." Renamon said getting ready to do battle.

"Hold that thought, shall we?" said Visaru sinisterly as he suddenly makes a portal that came out of nowhere, beginning to suck everything in. The heroes held on but, to their horror, the Assist Trophies, including the ones of Puck, Yajirobe, and Darth Vader that Plasmius has, fell out of their grip and went right into the portal which disappeared.

"No!" gasped Iron Man in horror.

"Oh great. I bet you planned that, did you?" said Spider-Man glaring at Visaru angrily.

"Don't be so sore...you will all be joining them!" laughed Visaru as he crossed his arms, "NIGHTMARE WAVES!!"

The evil villain then fired out a lot of waves and hit the heroes hard surprising them as they all fell back...

--

Nearby, those who weren't with the heroes that was stuck by the waves were trying to force C-3PO in apologizing to R2-D2. Suddenly screams were heard getting their attention.

"What is going on?" exclaimed Lila as she turned to the direction of the screams. The group runs as fast as they could and arrive just in time to see their friends getting hit by the waves getting knocked back.

"Stitch!" cried Angel as she runs over to help her husband.

"Angel, stop, come back!" yelled Cheer as she tries to stop the New Turogian but Piccolo stop her.

"Cheer, don't!" said Piccolo. It's a good thing he stopped her as Angel was soon hit by the waves getting knocked back as well. And unfortunately, the waves are almost upon the rest of Piccolo's group. They get ready for the impact.

However suddenly something appears and created a barrier, stopping the attack in time. It is a New Turogian that looks like Stitch but is medium-sized, dark, and has red eyes.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Matt as he recognized who it is. Not Perfect as in the sarcastic or happy kind. Perfect is the name of Experiment -1. Jumba Jookiba has created him should any of his creations went rogue on him. Perfect absorbs the experiments and if he reached a certain number, he change forms like Cell or Chaos.

The villains has found Perfect one day and used him in their evil plans. But when Perfect has reached his final form, he went crazy and went on a rampage. It was thanks to Stitch and the good guys that he finally calms down and his cousins were released from within him. Perfect then reforms and became a hero ever since.

"Stand behind me!" said Perfect quickly.

"No, Chris!" yelled Jody as she tries to run over to help the boy she loves but Piccolo stop her as well.

"No, it's too late." said Piccolo grimly.

Sure enough, the heroes who got hit by Visaru's waves are beginning to transform. Chris groans as he looks at Jody saying, "Jody..."

"Cheer..." said Champ to his love as he transforms.

"June!" yelled Danny as he tried to reach to the girl he loves desperately.

"Danny!" cried June as she tries to do the same thing. The couples tried to reach over to each other but soon they turned into trophies.

Those who escaped Visaru's Nightmare Waves watch helplessly as the area before them turn into a land of fallen trophies. They shake their hands in disbelief.

"No...it isn't fair! I wanted to destroy Solo, not some vampire werewolf freak." said Boba angrily.

C-3PO soon felt badly as he turns to R2-D2 saying, "R2...I'm sorry about what I said. I wish I haven't because we woulda saved Master Luke...and friends shouldn't argue. Please forgive me."

R2-D2 beeps happily, which means he has forgiven his golden counterpart.

Once it's safe, Perfect put the barrier down just as Visaru floats near his enemies and grins. Anyone who could pose a threat to his plans are now trophies. And even if he has missed the ones Perfect has saved, it will not matter. Nothing can stop him now, nothing.

"Now...come, my resurrected allies!" boomed Visaru as he nodded to the darkness. The survivors, who hid themselves, soon realized that he is speaking to some allies, but who?

To the ones watching's shock, the allies Visaru has spoken to came out of the darkness. It's Technus (in the same battlesuit he wore when he fought Delete and his friends), Alan Matthews, Leroy, the Gutsdozer, and the Snoopy Bot, the same villains the good guys has fought against and won!

There's four more that has surprised the good guys. There are two Jabberwocks! They both look the same, except one of them has one eye and looks battle damage. Piccolo came to the conclusion the Visaru must have made a clone of the original Jabberwock, the one that has two eyes once more.

What shocked the heroes more is the sudden appearance of the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand, seemingly floating as if nothing has happen. But it can't be! They are lying on the ground right now, injured. What gives?

"I thank you so much for restoring us, health or otherwise, and giving us a second chance, master." said Leroy sinisterly as he picks up the trophies of Luke, Bright Heart, and Treat Heart, three of those who has beaten him before.

"Yeah, especially with the clones of me, the Master Hand, and the Crazy Hand! Even if the heroes could get restored from their trophy form, they won't stand a chance!" laughed the original Jabberwock evilly as he picks up some of the trophies.

"They won't be restored." said Visaru evilly. "Anyone who gets hit by my Nightmare Waves will never be turned back to normal, even if anyone touch them. Only a group of powerful orbs can do that but no one will find them all in time!"

The villains laugh evilly as those watching gasp in shock. Their friends are trapped in their trophy forms? Forever? It looks like all hope is lost!!

"Now to send them all across Subspace where no one will ever find them ever again." said Alan as he, Visaru, and the others prepared to send the trophies all over Subspace.

"No!" yelled Inez alarmed as she runs out into the open to the trophy of Delete.

"Nezzie, come back!" yelled Matt as he and Jackie runs to get her.

"Don't call me Nezzie!"

Nevertheless, the three Cyberchase kids jump on Delete's trophy and disappeared along with it as the droid's trophy and the others' disappeared to parts of Subspace.

"Now its time." said Visaru as he cross his arms once more. Suddenly parts of the world that got absorbed into Subspace came to him and the bosses as they form to make one dangerous looking maze, making a stairway that lead up to it. Piccolo's group watch as this goes on.

"This doesn't look good." said C-3PO sadly as Chewie growls sadly. Han was his friend for many years and now the pilot was turned into a trophy.

"Hey Perfect? What are you doing here anyway?" Lila asked the negative 1 experiment curiously.

"I felt the world being threatened. I vow to keep my ohana safe and safe they will be." said Pefect firmly. "I know of this monster Visaru."

"So do I. My ears have heard everything up to this point." said Piccolo in concern as he explains everything, including the part of Visaru being the true mastermind.

"We gotta do something! We have to save Chris and the others and stop that madman!" exclaimed Jody still horrified that the boy she loves was turn into a trophy.

"But how? Even with Perfect's strength and even if we take down the bosses the others has beaten before, we are no match for a guy like Visaru." said Krillin sadly. "Face it, we're outmatched."

"And also, Visaru said that no one gets turn back to normal once they get hit by the Nightmare Waves." agreed Monroe sadly. "I don't think we will see our friends ever again."

"Maybe there is a chance." said Boba. "What about those Dragon Balls? I heard Cell mention them one time. That is probably what Visaru was referring to."

"Boba, I don't think we will find them all in time." said Cheer in concern. "And even if we do, we still got to find our friends and who knows how long that will take?!"

"Hmmm..." said Piccolo as he looks into a direction. "I sense a great power over there."

"Oh dear! I was afraid of this." said C-3PO worried as R2-D2 beeps in agreement. "I don't want to..."

Chewie growls in annoyance as he grabs the robot while following the others to whatever Piccolo was sensing.

--

The group find themselves in a familiar castle. Lila looks around and said, "Hey, this is The Hacker's castle. What are we doing back here?"

"Well, obviously you will need all the help you can get." said a voice. The gang turns as they see someone coming in. It is a 12 year old girl wearing blue shorts, and a green shirt, her hair was in a hair style, raven colored, messy like, and in a ponytail.

"Dani!" said Monroe surprised. "What are ye doing here, lass?"

"You must be the power that I had sense." said Piccolo in realization. He sense it coming from Dani right here and now.

"I heard that my cousin is going to need my help. Besides, I have been out of fighting for too long. Time for me to catch up!" explained Dani with a grin as she turns into her Dani Phantom form. Her hair was as white as snow but still in a ponytail, and eyes turned green. Her emblem is the same as he father's ghostly emblem, but darker, and her right hand's glove is black and her arm is white, the rest of her torso is the same as Danny's old ghost suit. Instead of a belt, she has a cut that shows her waist. Her pants have white streaks on the sides and instead of boots, she has shoes. "There, what do you guys think?"

Before the good guys could response, they saw some glowing nearby causing them to turn. To their surprise, they found the trophies of Tommy and Ray-Ray wearing strange badges, like the one that Delete has found, glowing. As they watch, the trophies are soon turned back to normal, waking up as if from a bad dream.

"Man, what happen?" groaned Ray-Ray as he gets back up. He noticed a badge on his nose as he said, "What's this on my nose?"

Tommy removes the badge making June's brother yelp in alarm. He looks at it then looks at the one badge he himself is wearing and took it off as well while saying, "Huh. I am wearing the same badge as well."

"Those badges must have restored you two." said Boba in observation as the others came forward.

"These things..." said Perfect observing the badges as well, "They are made from Cyberspace, but who made them?"

"Hey, look." said Krillin as he point at something. The others now saw what the midget just saw: it's the trophies of The Hacker and Buzz, obviously they got turned that way thanks to Plasmius's attack from before.

Tommy gave a determined look as he comes over to touch the trophies and soon enough, The Hacker and Buzz are restored. The Pickles boy figured that The Hacker must have made these badges that restore him and Ray-Ray back to normal and therefore the creator and his remaining droid minion should be change back as well.

"Ouch...remind me never to stay in one place for too long again." groaned Buzz as he got up to his feet.

The Hacker, after clearing his head a bit, looks surprised upon seeing Ray-Ray and Tommy looking at him. He exclaimed, "Holy rustbuckets! The Te Xuan Ze's brother and the purple hair boy got restored?!"

"Why? Is that a problem?" demanded Piccolo more than he asked as Boba and Chewie point their weapons at The Hacker should he try anything.

The Hacker gave a grin then jump up and laughs, patting Tommy and Ray-Ray on the back each excitedly as he said, "They work, they work! Ha ha ha! I told you that they would work!!"

"What work? What are you talking about?" asked Boba puzzled.

"Those badges that the boss has made that were on the two boys." Buzz said motioning to the badges in Tommy's hand. "He found out about the Master Hand's wicked plan a while ago to turn the fighters of our world into trophies so the boss made these badges that came with a special timer. Once the time is up, the trophies that the badges were on should be restored back to normal."

"You did that for them?" asked Cheer surprised. The Care Bear never thought she would see the day that The Hacker would act unselfish and help his enemies out like that.

"Hey, what can I say? What kind of world would I live in if you all get turn into trophies when I should be the one to destroy you all and take over the world?" The Hacker laughed madly. The heroes look at him with frowns. So much for being unselfish. "Anyway, what are you all doing here?"

"Big trouble. It turns out that the Master Hand wasn't the true mastermind." said C-3PO in concern. "Piccolo said it was some brute who calls himself Visaru."

"The monster of legend? Oh great." groaned Buzz in concern.

"And worst, he turn our friends into trophies and there's no way to turn them back after getting hit by his Nightmare Waves." said Krillin grimly. "The Dragon Balls are supposed to be the only things that can restore them but we will never find them all in time."

"Funny you should say that." said The Hacker with a smirk as he goes over to some rubble and moves them out of the way. There is a metal coded cabinet inside. The heroes were shocked as the Cyberspace villain uses a special code to open the thing up revealing seven orange orbs, each one has a different number of stars!

"THE DRAGON BALLS!" gasped the heroes in amazement.

"I figure we would use these so I did some collecting before I start my own trophy collection. Of course, Buzz here has use them to make that little kid that looks like Goku so I hid them here in my metal coded cabinet to keep him from wasting the other wish!"

"Hey, is it my fault that my brother needs a new playmate?!" protested Buzz in annoyance.

"This is great!" laughed Monroe as Boba and Krillin goes over to take the Dragon Balls. "All we need to do now is to find the others! We could win this!"

"In that case," said The Hacker in determination as he takes out his mallet. "We got some trophies to find."

Tommy spotted the Assist Trophies of Pudge as well as Walker and his Ghost Cops nearby, picking them all up. He expected that they are going to be needed soon.

--

Matt, Inez, and Jackie groans as they get up from the ground. They are in a random part of Subspace they were sent to when they held onto Delete's trophy.

"Well, it's official. We're doomed." said Jackie sadly. "And worst yet, Delete is stuck like this forever."

"Wait, what's going on?" asked Matt surprised. The girl turned and is surprised as Delete begins to glow. Suddenly as if without any explanation, the former minion of The Hacker was restored back to normal.

"Huh? What?" asked Delete surprised. He groans then spits out something. The droid looks and recognized what he spit out: it's the same badge he found that fell off of June while she was a trophy in Plasmius's clutch!

"Delete, you're back to normal!" laughed Inez as she hugs her droid friend. The glasses wearing girl let go puzzled as she asked, "But how? Visaru said there is no way to change you and the others back!"

"It must be this badge I pick up that fell off of June's trophy before. It must have a strange power that restored me!"

"This one that has The Hacker's face on it?" asked Matt as she picks it up. He smirks as he said, "Well, so much for Visaru's claim that never can restored you."

"Yeah. We got the advantage." agreed Jackie. "He doesn't know about the badge."

"Hey, where is everyone?" asked Delete as he realized that the rest of his friends are gone.

"Visaru and the guys you had beaten before has send them to parts of Subspace. We gotta find them and restore them back somehow."

"All righty! Let's go!"

--

Delete and his friends begin their exploration of Subspace. The first trophy they came across is a familiar Asian girl.

"June!" gasped Delete as he picks up the trophy of his sister and gave it to Jackie, "Oh no. Oh, that meanie! He will pay for this!"

The group head across the upper platform fighting off the baddies and mines across the way. Soon they came across Gohan's trophy and pick it up. Matt found the trophy of Kid Goku and takes it.

"So far, so good." said Matt as he holds Kid Goku's trophy. "But these things can so heavy. How can we lift them all?"

"With this." said Jackie holding up a cube. She opens it up allowing her friends to put the trophies they found so far into it. "This was made by Dr. Marbles. It has infinite room so no need to carry a lot and lose breathe early."

"Good old Dr. Marbles. What a pal!" said Delete happily as he and his friends go on. They continue on and fighting more of the baddies and mines. They found the trophy of Blackjack on a platform and take it, putting it in the cube.

Next, they go to the next area and landed on a platform, destroying two bomb blocks on the right. They continue on and found the trophy of Goku. The four was doing great so far. They dropped down and found Chris's trophy, putting it in the cube as well.

"All right! We found my adopted older brother!" cheered Delete as he hugs his friends.

"And look!" said Matt as he walks over picking up Scorpio's trophy, "One more to add!"

"But until we find more badges or another way of restoring our friends, they have to remain this way." said Inez grimly.

"What a way to jinx things, Nezzie."

"Don't call me Nezzie!"

The heroes continue on fighting more bad guys that try to get in their way. They found the trophies of Jack Spicer, Rika, Renamon, Phil, Lil, Dil, Susie, Dora and Boots, and Trilby.

In another part, a Drill bot appear getting in the group's way along with some Jackbots.

"Oh great. Not good!" said Matt worried.

Delete spotted a familiar Assist Trophy. He hasn't seen it before but Lilo's description of it was what this trophy is. It's Ember's Assist Trophy. He picks it up and uses it.

"What? Hey, where am I?! You aren't Skulker!" exclaimed Ember in shock as she spotted the kids and droid while wondering where she is.

"I know but we will need your help, please, please?" asked Jackie insisting while motioning to the enemies.

"I don't like helping humans, but fine. I will make an exception."

With that, Ember uses the attacks from her guitar to wipe out the bad guys while her summoners fight alongside her. Once the ghost rocker is gone, the heroes move on. Soon they came across a familiar trophy.

"Hey, it's Skulker." said Delete recognizing the trophy. He reach over to it.

"Huh? You sure you want to restore him? I mean, he wasn't hit by Visaru's Nightmare Waves but he's the one who attack us when this whole thing started." said Matt in precaution.

"Yeah, is it really necessary to help him?" agreed Jackie.

"He is a pawn of Visaru like Cell, Plasmius, and the hands. Even he doesn't deserve this fate." explained Delete. The kids nodded as they realized that he's right. The droid touch the trophy, restoring Skulker back to normal.

The bounty hunter of ghosts groans as he fell to the ground. The four decided to leave him there for now as they move on.

--

Once they got into Subspace, Piccolo's group, with Tommy, Ray-Ray, The Hacker, and Ray-Ray in it, begins their search for their friends as they dodge the bad guys and mines.

"Found Alice!" said Lila as she picks up Alice's trophy, tossing it to the Internet creatures that The Hacker has summoned to help him and his enemies in carrying the trophies.

"Good start!" exclaimed The Hacker as the group moves on. Suddenly a lot of bad guys appear in the way.

Thinking quickly, Tommy got out the Assist Trophy of Pudge and uses it. Someone soon appear. It is a small male penguin wearing a brown cap and a red short sleeved shirt.

"Hi! I'm here to help! Take this!" yelled Pudge as he gets out a bat and spins at a Jackbot hitting it a lot.

Ray-Ray meanwhile begins tossing around firecrackers and 'mystic speed potions' to give himself the speed to knock around the bad guys.

"Wow. Whgat's with the firecrackers and potions?" asked Dani impressed as she shoots a blast at a ninja.

Ray-Ray point out, "Well, except for the ability to spot supernatural creatures, I haven't developed any natural super-abilities as of yet, so I had to improvise."

Soon the baddies are destroyed. Once Pudge disappear, the good guys move on. They soon came across the trophies of the students of Hogswarts, Han, Elastigirl, Dash, and Violet picking them up.

"Poor Master Solo." said C-3PO with a sad sigh. Chewie takes the Han trophy and growl in worry while hugging the trophy of his friend.

"We will restore them. I know we will. I hope." said Cheer worried.

"Come on, let's go!" said Tommy as he shoots an electric blast at a Jackbot allowing him and his friends to move on. They came across the next part of trophies which made a certain purple haired boy look shock, "Chuckie! Kimi! Angelica!"

"They got turned into trophies, Tommy. I'm sorry." Jody apologized as the Internet creatures pick the trophies of Tommy's friends up. "We gotta keep this up."

"Let's go up here." Said Buzz as the group jump on a gold platform and summon a lot of platforms allowing them to move on.

They soon found the trophies of Spider-Man, Champ (much to Cheer's happiness), Treat Heart, and now came across the trophies of Angel, Lilo, Sparky, Reuben, and Kixx taking them.

"Hmmm...found girl and cousins. But where's..." Perfect turn and sees two familiar trophies that made him grin. "Ah, Stitch. Stitch Jr. Got them."

Perfect get rid of some baddies in his way as he grabs the Stitches' trophies giving them to the Internet creatures allowing the friends to move on. Suddenly more of the Rock Warriors appear, outnumbering them.

"Time to use the other Assist Trophy you found." Ray-Ray said to Tommy referring to Walker and his Ghost Cops.

"Yeah, I hope this works." said Tommy as he quickly used the Assist Trophies making the summons, which are five ghosts appear. One of them is a white ghost with green eyes wearing a white warden's suit with a black hat, black gloves, black tie, and black boots. The rest are green looking ghosts in the Ghost Zone version of riot cops or something. It is Walker and his Ghost Cops.

"What is this? Where was I taken to?!" demanded Walker looking around.

"Walker!" Dani said getting the Ghost Zone warden's attention. "I know you don't like me, my cousin Danny, and our friends but please, put aside the grudges you have for us until this is over!"

"She's right. An evil force named Visaru is planning to take over our world and Ghost Zone unless he is stopped." agreed Boba as he fires missiles on a Rock Warrior, destroying it.

"What?! Trying to take over the Ghost Zone?! Not on my watch!" yelled Walker, "Fine. Consider this a truce. Ghost Cops, help them out!"

The Ghost Cops roared as they attack the bad guys using their attacks while Walker assist with dirty attacks of his own as they help out the good guys. Soon there is nothing left of the villains but...well...nothing.

"Remember, this is a truce!" remarked Walker as he disappear along with the Ghost Cops leaving the Assist Trophy in Tommy's care.

The heroes move on and soon found the trophies of Iron Man and Captain America before going to the next door. Mines are all over the next area so the heroes are finding it hard to dodge them. Eventually they came to some more familiar trophies.

"Master Luke! He's safe!" said C-3PO happily. R2-D2 whistles and beeps in agreement as Boba takes the Jedi's trophy.

"One more trophy to restore." remarked Boba. Next, the heroes found the trophies of Leia, Flint, his dad, and the Time Shifter friends,

"Oh goody! We found more friends!" said Cheer happily.

Th group continues fighting their way through the part of Subspace that they're in. They found the trophies of Bright Heart, Mr. Incredible, Snoopy, and a certain halfa.

"Danny!" said Ray-Ray surprised as Dani takes it. "Geez, and here I thought June's boyfriend would be spared."

"Not by Visaru, he ain't." said Dani. She hopes that Shenlong the Eternal Dragon could restore those turn into trophies by Visaru's Nightmare Waves or her cousin and his friends will be like this forever!

The group now entered the next area. They find themselves back at where the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand has fallen.

"I guess this is what left of the two, so to speak. Whoa." said Buzz worried as he looks at the original hands worried. "And Visaru made clones of these guys?"

The group looks at the stairway that was made along with the maze. The former is leading to the latter as if Visaru is taunting the survivors into going after him. They can't, not without the others.

The Hacker then spotted something: it's the trophies of Plasmius and his minions. With a nod he walks over to them.

"You sure you wanna do that?" asked Jody worried as she sees what The Hacker is about to do.

"We will need all the help we can for this, so why not?"

The others watch as the kids of Cyberchase's long time folk touch the trophies restoring Plasmius and his men. The ghosts groan as they try to recover from what happen.

Plasmius however recover quickly and spotted The Hacker. Looking angrily, as he remembers that this guy try to get in his way before, he yelled, "You!"

Plasmius flies up and fires a ghost blast at The Hacker who got out of the way. With a frown, the internet villain prepares his mallet and defends himself as the evil halfa attacks.

"What is going on?" asked Youngblood confused as he watch his boss fight the Hacker.

"The Hacker woke up from being turn into a trophy like we did, so he isn't happy." explained the parrot.

Plasmius makes three copies of himself and try to surround The Hacker who spins around knocking down the copies and the original.

"So think you had me, eh? Take this!" snapped The Hacker as he throws a big kick at the evil halfa's chest. The two continue their fight which woulda gone for hours...had The Hacker didn't shoot a mega blast that send Plasmius flying.

Plasmius soon turned into a trophy falling to the ground once more. With a shrug, The Hacker comes over.

"Well, at first you don't succeed..." said The Hacker as he touch Plasmius's trophy restoring the villain again.

Recovering again, Plasmius looks dumbstruck then frowns angrily as he snapped, "Oh first you change me back the first time, then you took me down hard, and now you want an encore?! I should erase you where you stand!!"

"Shut up!" snapped the Cyberchase villain as he punches Plasmius right in the face.

"How dare you!" roared Fright Knight as he charged at them but was block by Tommy, Dani, and Perfect.

"Enough! There is something bigger than all of us right now if you take a look right over there!" yelled Tommy pointing.

Plasmius turns and gasp in shock as he spotted the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand injured on the ground. He couldn't believe what he is seeing.

"What is this?! What happened to the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand?!" demanded Plasmius angrily.

"As you can see, the real enemy is up those stairs right now." The Hacker explained as he pointed to the stairs leading to the maze. "Visaru was controlling the hands all this time, he was the true enemy who promised you all nothing but a false reward like he promised the same to Cell."

"Hey, that reminds me. I thought I saw the android attack us before we black out." said Youngblood remembering something.

"What?!" Plasmius yells angrily. He sees the trophy of Cell nearby and looks furious. How dare he!

Delete and the Cyberchase kids chose that time to arrive at that point. The droid spotted Cell's trophy and is about to approach it so he can restore the villain back to normal when Plasmius charged and hits the trophy knocking it away from Delete.

The villain hit the trophy many times, hitting it with blasts though not enough to destroy it completely. Plasmius then tosses the trophy to the ground and smirk as he leaves. The evil halfa got his revenge now.

"Hmph! Well I was planning on doing that to Cell myself but after seeing that, I decided that the debt is paid anyway." remarked Boba. At least it saves him the trouble of getting revenge for what happen at the Subspace Bomb Factory.

"Delete!" Delete looks surprised as The Hacker jump on him, hugging the droid. "Oh, you are restored too! I knew that those badges work!"

"You're hugging him after he betrayed you?" asked Inez surprised at The Hacker's behavior.

"I thought you hated him." agreed Jackie.

"Hey, he may be a traitorous dunce bucket, but he is _my_ traitorous dunce bucket!" said The Hacker. "Heh heh. Dee Dee must have used the one badge I put on the Te Xuan Ze."

"Dee Dee?" asked Delete surprised. This is the first time in ages that he has heard his former boss called him by that nickname. It sounds good when one thinks about it. Then he sees someone familiar that made him got out of The Hacker's hold and hug a certain little droid as he exclaimed, "Buzzy!"

"No time for hugs, Dee Dee!" said Buzz as he got out of his brother's hold before pointing to the stairs nearby. "Visaru is up those stairs waiting for us. We gotta go while the iron's hot!"

"Not until we find the others." said Lila in concern. "We found most of the trophies but we haven't found the rest yet!"

"Rest? Do you mean as the rest...of these trophies?" asked Inez with a grin as she opens up the cube releasing the trophies that they found within. The trophies landed on the ground safe and sound.

"Yes! We found them all!" laughed Monroe happily. "Aye, lads. This is turning out to be a great day! Now the Dragon Balls, quickly!"

As the rest of Piccolo's group put the other trophies they found down onto the ground, Krillin and Boba put the Dragon Balls in the center in a circle. Soon they all begin to grow and that could mean only one thing.

"Okay, here goes. ETERNAL DRAGON! I HAVE SUMMONED YOU! COME OUT!" yelled Krillin. Soon the Dragon Balls glow rapidly and soon they all flew into the air. A big flash appears. The survivors look amazed as a long big green dragon is flying above them growling. "Wow. He never ceased to amaze me."

"I am Shenlong the Eternal Dragon." growled Shenlong. "You have summoned me from my rest. Already a wish has been granted and so you only have 1 wish left. What do you desired? Choose wisely."

"Shenlong, our friends have been turned into trophies by Visaru's Nightmare Waves." Monroe called out to Shenlong. "We can't turn them back just by touching them. We wish for you to restore the ones turned into trophies by the Nightmare Waves back to normal!"

"Please, can you do it?" pleaded Jody hopefully. She wants so much to see Chris again.

Shenlong growls as he ponders the wish. Then after a while, the Eternal Dragon speaks, "It shall be done."

The eyes of the dragon glow as soon so did the trophies. A flash later and everyone who got turned into a trophy by the true villain's Nightmare Waves are restored back to normal, with couples landing in each other's arms, well some of them.

"Danny!" said June happily as she kisses her boyfriend.

"June, whoa, what happened?" asked Danny as he and the restored got back up.

"Champ!" laughed Cheer happily as she jumps into Champ's arms kissing him full on the mouth.

"Ha ha! Cheer!" said Champ blushing a bit. He is back to normal, it's a miracle!"

"Jody!" said Chris happily as Jody runs over to hug the one she thought would never be restored back.

"Chris, you're all right!" giggled Jody as she kiss him on the mouth making the firecaster blush a lot redder.

"Tommy?" gasped Kimi as the boy runs up to her. The rest of the AGU gang turn and laughs happily upon seeing who it is.

"Tommy!" laughed Chuckie as he, Angelica, and the others run over and hug their friend/cousin/brother. "Tommy, I thought we would never see you again!"

"Come on, you can't keep this kid down, right?" laughed Tommy who blushed when Kimi kiss him on the cheek.

"Ray-Ray?" asked June surprised as she stops kissing upon seeing her little brother laughing nearby. "Where were you?"

"Yeah, you were missing right after we saw you captured by The Hacker!" said Danny in amazement.

"Dude, trust me. I refer you kissing than the explaining. Actually, I prefer anything else at this point." said Ray-Ray with a grin.

Goku looks up and sees Shenlong still in the sky. In amazement, the Saiyan said, "Wow! You got Shenlong to restore us back!"

"Yeah, and get this: Shenlong brought your kid self into existence. Man, oh man. This is one story for the ages, heh heh." laughed Krillin in amusement.

"Both your wishes have been granted." boomed Shenlong. "Farewell."

With that, Shenlong disappear resulting in the seven Dragon Balls to fly around rapidly before being send into different directions, to be turn into stone rocks until a year has pass.

Captain America looks at the stairs to the maze in determination then nodded as he said, "Everyone, I think we know what to do now."

The others knew that the superhero is right. With everyone back to normal, it's time to finally bring down the true villain behind all of this. They must defeat Visaru once and for all.

The Hacker approached the stairway and is about to walk up it. Suddenly someone jump in front of him and punch the cyborg back onto the ground. It is Skulker who has recovered.

"Ha ha! That is for stealing my ship and my prizes!" laughed Skulker in victory. Then he stops as he saw two familiar figures helping the Cyberchase villain to his feet. It's Tommy and Ray-Ray! "What's this?! You two were trophies a while ago! What is going on here?!"

"Skulker, you have been tricked, dude." Ray-Ray said to the ghost bounty hunter sternly as he, Tommy, and The Hacker pointed to the stairway. "There was no reward so no dice, man."

"I bet you are disappointed right now but we all must work together in order to stop the true villain behind all of this named Visaru." Tommy explained.

Skulker looks surprised as everyone involved in the adventure begins walking up the stairway. Should he help out the humans and whatnot or not bother since there is no reward? Wait, no reward?!

As Tommy, Ray-Ray, and The Hacker kept on going up the stairs, they yelp as Skulker flies by them courtesy of his rocket pack laughing like a mad man.

"Showoff!" scoffed Angelica in annoyance.

Near the bottom of the stairs, the Z-Fighters were about to go up the stairway themselves but stop upon seeing Cell's trophy. Goku nodded as he knows what must be done.

"Uh, you sure you want to restore him, Goku?" asked Krillin worried.

"He is a pawn of Visaru, remember?" Gohan pointed out. "We will need all the help we can get and all grudges must be on hold until the monster is gone for good."

Goku touch the trophy and soon Cell is restored back to normal (so to speak) alive but with a headache.

"What is going on?" demanded Cell as he got up and seeing his enemies. "What? You restored me?"

"Listen, Cell. The true monster is waiting for us up those stairs right now." Piccolo said motioning to the stairs nearby. "Are you willing to put your hatred and grudge towards us on hold until he is gone? Think about it."

The Z-Fighters then continue towards the stairs leaving Cell to think. The android from the future snarled angrily. That Visaru has used him like a pawn. No one does that to him, no one.

"You five!" exclaimed Cell as he follows them. Though the Z-Fighters didn't look back, they listen as Cell said, "I will help you all in destroying Visaru. But after that, we are enemies again, understand?"

Goku chuckles as he and the others walk up the stairs. The Saiyan said, "I knew there was some of me in there somewhere in you, Cell."

And thus, the final battle is about to begin in the maze of worlds.

Author's note  
Okay, things are heating up now! Enemies have become temporarily allies, friends and couples are reunited, etc. The final battle is coming soon! Will the heroes defeat Visaru once and for all? More to come so read and review!

Experiment -1/Perfect was a Lilo and Stitch OC of mine that I crteated for "The Crazy Cartoon Caper III: Perfext Experiment" which can be found on deviantART, I think.

In case I have forgotten, Walker and his Ghost Cops parodied Lakitu and his Spinies.

Visaru was an All-Grown OC villain created by my pal Staredcraft who allowed me use of him. Thanks, Stared!


	13. Chapter 12: The Final Smashing Battle

Author's note  
All right, the final battle is now here! To those questioning about the number of characters I used, I can use as many as I want. This fic is almost done and I got to say, it was one heck of a ride so far! Time to reveal the last of the summons, who is parodying Sonic, and who will make a surprise appearance. Prepare yourselves!!

**Chapter 12: The Final Smashing Battle**

The stairway to the maze is very long but soon everyone made it. They look at the door once they got to the top, knowing that a great evil and his army are waiting for them on the other side.

Looking at Rika a bit, Delete said looking puzzled, "Uh, it's strange, but you seem allot like my girlfriend Misty."

"What do you mean?" asked Danny puzzled.

"Well, both Misty and Rika have red hair that is in a wolf tail, both are monsters tamers of sorts, both are from Japanese Anime, and both have a certain temper issue.

"So you're saying that Misty is a ripoff of this girl." said Han arching an eyebrow.

Delete, angry by that comment, punched Han in the arm as he yelled, "NEVER EVER CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A RIPOFF!!"

"Actually it's the other around." Lilo said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ray-Ray asked the Hawaiian girl curiously.

"You see, the Pokemon series that we all know and love came out on TV long before Digimon made the scene and when Digimon did make its first appearance, it stars a different group of character than the season Rika came from."

"Uh..." Ron said looking a bit puzzled.

"Well the Digimon series is more like the Power Ranger series on Jetix, it has a different group of character with each new season. So anyway one could argue that Rika is based on your girlfriend Delete." Lilo explained to Delete, calming him down.

"And you know this how?" June asked amazed that a girl like Lilo would know this stuff.

"When I learn that I was playing the Pokemon Trainer in this parody, I decided to learn allot about Pokemon to help me get into character."

"Come on! It's time we do this." said Harry in determination getting back to the matter at hand.

"Right. I sense a great power guarding the doorway that could lead to Visaru." said Gohan. That power is sensing a mighty chill down his whole body.

"Good thing we got some new Assist Trophies including this one." said Ray-Ray holding up a familiar trophy.

"What?! Where did you get that?! That's the Box Ghost's trophy!" said Plasmius in shock. He thought Visaru suck it into his portal along with the other Assist Trophies, as least what Danny told him on the way up here!

"Yeah. I found it on the way here. Someone musta drop it."

"I think Youngblood was holding it before Cell's betrayal, sir." said Youngblood's parrot. Plasmius glares angrily at the android from the future. He is still hasn't forgotten Cell's betrayal.

"We will discuss this later, Vlad." said Cell sternly. "Right now, we got worlds to save."

"I think we should split up into teams." Monroe suggested. "It's the best way to deal with the bad guys faster and we won't be gang up on."

The others agree, though that would mean they would have to be in the same group as their enemies, but with what is going on, they got to do this to save themselves the time and trouble. After some deciding and stuff, the groups are made up into the following teams...

Team Phantom: Danny Fenton/Phantom, Ray-Ray Lee, Juniper "June" Lee, Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Monroe, Chris Fields, Jody Irwin, Lila, Youngblood and his pirate, Fright Knight, the ghost pirates, Vulture Ghosts, Dani Fenton/Phantom, Jack Spicer, Renamon

Team Alice: Alice, Trilby, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood

Team Cyberchase: Delete, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Blackjack, The Hacker, Buzz, Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Internet creatures

Team Jedi: Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia Organa Solo, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, Boba Fett, Champ Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon, Cheer Bear, Treat Heart Raccoon, Goku, Gohan/The Great Saiyaman, Cell, Kid Goku, Piccolo, Krillin

Team AGU: Tommy Pickles, Kimi Watanabe Finster, Dil Pickles, Angelica Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, Susie Carmichael, Skulker, Mr. Incredible, Elastgirl/Mrs. Incredible, Dash, Violet

Team New Turogian: Lilo Pelekai, Stitch, Stitch Jr., Perfect, Scorpio, Sparky, Reuben, Kixx, Angel, Snoopy

Team Extra: Flint Hammerhead, Rocky Hammerhead, the Time Shifters, Dora the Explorer and Boots the Monkey

"Looks like we're working together again, Daniel." Plasmius said to Danny slyly, referring to when they have to work together when they fought Pariah Dark.

"Don't get used to it, Vlad," said Danny in annoyance, annoyed by the thought that he gotta work with the man who tried to get his mother so many times.

"Right. I still don't like you." said Danni dryly at her former 'father'.

"Okay, time to decide whose get what Assist Trophies." said Trilby looking over the Assist Trophies they managed to get.

"I'd take that!" snapped Skulker taking the Ember Assist Trophy quickly.

"For what reason?" asked Matt in amusement noting Skulker's blush.

"None of your business!"

"We'd take the Assist Trophy the Box Ghost despite how annoying he can be." June said as Plasmius takes the Box Ghost Assist Trophy before giving it to Youngblood.

"This time, don't lose it!" Plasmius snapped at the ghost pirate boy making the latter raspberry him.

"We will take the one of Walker and his Ghost Cops." said Alice as Luna takes the Walker and his Ghost Cops Assist Trophy.

"And we can take the one of Pudge because he looks funny!" giggled Boots as his group takes the last one.

"Remember, the world is depending on us so be careful. Good luck." said Mr. Incredible sternly.

Once that's said, the groups turn to the doors, seven of them to be precise. Each team goes through each door, preparing for what may be the biggest battle ever...

--

Team Extra:

The team consists of Flint, Rocky, the Time Shifters, Dora and Boots finds themselves on a big platform that has weird looking space for the background.

"Hey, isn't this the Final Destination place?" asked Boots surprised as he recognized where they are at.

"Si, you're right. But this would mean..." said Dora in concern.

Suddenly evil laughing is heard as the group turns and sees two familiar hands floating near them. It's the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand, or rather the clones created from them by Visaru! They begin their assault with the Master Hand shoots out lasers from his hands while the Crazy Hand floats in their way before trying to drill into them. The heroes barely dodged the attacks.

"Take this you meanie!" yelled Coconaut as he fires out thunderbolts hitting the Crazy Hand clone making it yell in pain. Flint jumped up and headsbutts the clone quickly.

"Vamonos!" yelled Dora as she and Boots swing at the Master Hand clone with their hammers making it growl as it moves into the middle of the screen and points straight up. The two knows what this mean, having fighting it in the Smash Bros. fights before so they move away from the clone as it lifts off like a rocket and then comes flying in from the background trying to hit them but miss.

The Crazy Hand clone wiggles its fingers before walking on the ground knocking down Flint. It yelps as Dora and Boots hits him with their hammers knocking the faker back. Bugsy slashes it with his sickle-like arms.

"Time to finish this!" yelled Flint as he gave the Crazy Hand clone a big slam with his hammer father. The fake hand roars as it disappear into the background kinda like what the real one would do when defeated.

"Good work, son, now finish the other one!" exclaimed Rocky as Flint helps Dora and Boots defeat the fake Master Hand sending it packing.

"Garcias, Flint." said Dora as the group leaves the area.

"No problem! Though what's next?" asked Flint curiously as they find themselves in another room. He soon yelps as familiar looking figures jump into the room growling at them.

"Oh my! It's clones...of us!" said Boots in shock and disbelief.

"Ay carumba! It sure is!" said Dora as her clone laughs with the evil clone of Boots getting their own hammers out.

Quickly Flint uses the Pudge Assist Trophy returning the penguin to the battlefield. Pudge, ready with his usual bat, said, "I'm ready for anything!"

"Then let's do this!" yelled Flint as he gets ready while the clone of himself jumps at him with the clones of Rocky and the Time Shifters at its side.

--

Team Phantom:

The group enters a familiar area, the one place that most of the group were at before all of this happen.

"Hey, isn't this the Super Smash Bros. Stadium where Jack Spicer and those Jackbots has made their first strike when this all happened?" Jody asked surprised, recognizing the same stadium where Danny has also fought Delete.

"Right. But what are we doing here?" asked Vulture Ghost #1 looking around puzzled.

A familiar evil laughter as a familiar ghost in a battle suit appears holding two empty cages. He remarked, "Ha ha ha ha! I, Technus, will finally get my revenge for my earlier defeat!!"

"Oh great, Technus." said Chris recognizing the same ghost Delete has defeated at the stadium before. "Why pick that loser of all of Danny's enemies to be involved in the invasion, I will never want to know."

"I heard that!! I, Technus, will get rid of you all!!"

"He always is a big mouth." said Plasmius annoyed as he shoots a blast at Technus. The battle suit ghost yelps before swinging his cages at his enemies, even those he once worked with in the past.

"Take this!" yelled Fright Knight as he slashes at the battlesuit but it didn't faze Technus as the villain knocks the evil ghost knight back. "Blast! Either he got lucky or he got stronger!"

"Guys, I think we got other problems, dude!" yelped Ray-Ray as some figures appear. The figures are clones of Danny, Ray-Ray, June, Plasmius, Chris, Jack Spicer, and Renamon. The evil clone of Renamon laughs as she shoots out her attack at the good guys who dodges it.

"Oh man! I hate clones!" yelled Danny angrily. He then turned to Dani as he added, "Uh, no offense, Dani."

"None taken, cousin." said Dani, who is actually a female clone of Danny, as she charges at Danny's clone and punch it. "At least this will show how stronger I am than you!"

"Get a life!"

Chris groans as his clone slams the real firecaster to the ground. He managed to kick himself (literally) off before he goes a flaming and charges at the evil Chris again. Plasmius flies in and opens fire on Danny and June's clones hitting them hard.

The Danny clone gasps as Fright Knight slash right through it destroying it. It booms, "Although it is just a clone, I finally destroyed the ghost child."

"Right. In your dreams!" snapped Danny as he throws a blast at the June clone destroying it. "Hey love! Sorry for doing that!"

"No problem! I hope Ray-Ray doesn't mind me doing this!" laughed June as she gets out a banishment spell and zaps the Ray-Ray clone banishing it forever. "At least it isn't my clone who is now a good guy we're fighting."

The Chris clone burns Chris with a fire attack of its own making Jody scream. The evil version sees Jody and smirks evilly, charging right at her. Jody's eyes widen in horror as the evil clone is getting close.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Chris angrily as he intercepts the Chris clone hitting it hard in the stomach. What the clone tried to do is unforgivable. "No one...and I mean NO ONE TRIES TO HURT JODY!!"

Chris goes supernova making his clone nervous. Then the good version then fires a big fireball hitting the clone and sending it flying, getting rid of it for good.

"Box Ghost!" yelled Youngblood calling forth the pitiful minion to help fight Technus who fires cannons at Danny and June.

"Ha ha ha! You can't get rid of the Box Ghost! Beware!" boomed the evil ghost as he throws boxes at Technus distracting him.

Only the clones of Plasmius, Jack Spicer, and Renamon are left. Rika uses a card to give the real Renamon some power. She smirks as she said, "All right, Renamon. Let yourself have it!"

"Frozen Wind!!" boomed Renamon as she freezes her evil clone and Jack Spicer. The Evil Boy Genius then throws a big kick at the frozen clones destroying them instantly.

"Now that leaves the clone whose needs a cat big time!" laughed Jack Spicer confidentllly.

The clone growls angrily as if saying 'I don't need a cat'! It flies at Jack Spicer about to attack him but then Lila jumps in and gave a big uppercut at the Plasmius clone sending it flying.

"You may have defeated Technus's allies, but Technus will not be so easily defeated!" boomed Technus as he gets ready to attack...only for hit to be hit by a powerful blast sending him crashing to the ground, defeated.

"Face it, you talk too much." said Plasmius, the one who fired the blast, in amusement.

"Can't believe I am saying this...but good work, Vlad." said Dani with a grin.

"I still want to marry Maddie."

"In your dreams."

A group of doors appeared and nearby and opened up allowing Danny's group to go through.

--

Team Jedi:

Like's group yelps as they landed in a familiar area, familiar to Luke, Bright Heart, Cheer, Treat Heart, and R2-D2, an area near a lake.

"So where are we?" asked Kid Goku as he and his friends got back up.

R2-D2 beeps an explanation. This concerns C-3PO as he said, "This is where Master Luke and some of the Care Bears fought a clone of Stitch named Leroy. But this would mean...

Suddenly laughter is heard as Leroy, big as the last time, appears and snarls, "Well, well, so weega meet again, some of you fools! This time, no one will get out of here except the obvious!"

"Think again!" yelled Goku as he turns into his Super Saiyan 3 form while Gohan turns into his mystic form. Kid Goku just get his Power Pole out, ready for some fighting.

"Ready, Champ?" Cheer asked her boyfriend holding Champ's hand making him smile.

"Ready, Cheer," said Champ eager to fight.

"Not so fast! Meega is not alone this time!" remarked Leroy. Sure enough, he is right as clones of Goku, Luke, Han, Boba, Champ, Bright Heart, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Kid Goku, Chewbacca, and Cell appears evil just like the clones the other groups fought.

"Oh man! This is just great!" groaned Krillin not expecting a clone of himself.

"Come on! We can stop these guys! Leroy may be big and the clones may looked like some of us and have our attacks but they don't have the power of friendship!" said Treat Heart with a grin.

"Forget friendship! It won't save you trogs now! Attack!" roared Leroy evilly as he and the clones attack. The clone of Stitch attacks Cheer and Treat Heart who got out of the way then yelps as the two defenders of feelings zap him with their Care Bear Stare or Call, "Stupid animals!"

"Ha! This comes from someone who needs a breath mint! P.U!" giggled Treat Heart in amusement.

"How dare you impersonate me!" roared Cell as he hits his clone angrily. "I am the true Ultimate Android and thus will not bow to no impersonator!!"

"This is like shadow boxing, only these shadows box back!" said Bright Heart as he uses his caring blasters at his own clone while the latter shot back.

"Well then...time we knock them back off! Special Beam Cannon!!" yelled Piccolo as he opens fire on Goku's clone destroying it instantly.

"Let me guess. You wanted to kill Goku, although it's just a clone you destroyed, even when you're a good guy now, eh?" asked Krillin blocking his own clone's attacks.

"Nah. I just felt like it."

Chewie growls as his own clone has him in a lock. Han yelled out, "Hang on you furball!" Both look at the original puzzled. "I mean the original."

The Han clone did a rushing tackle at Han who got out of the way forcing the evil clone to knock the evil clone of Chewie right off the original. With a smirk, the real Han fires at the fake Chewie making the latter growl in pain while Han said, "Oh, stop whining."

Chewie growls as he got up. Grabbing the false Han, he then did the horrible thing (but not bloody since this is a PG rated fic) ever: he rips the clone Han's arms right off. Then he did a clothesline sending both the fake Han and fake Chewie flying.

R2-D2 zaps the fake Krillin with his tazers making the fake yelp. Krillin then choose this time to attack and performs a big punch sending his fake flying.

"Good work, little guy." said Krillin patting R2-D2 on the head getting happy whistles as a respond.

Boba hits his clone with a few blasts before sending it flying remarking, "The only clones I prefer, well less prefer, are clones of my dad!"

Gohan got knocked down by his clone who prepares himself to destroy the original. But then Cell came out of nowhere, after getting rid of his own clone quickly, and stabs the Gohan clone with his stinger making the fake yelp. As Gohan watch, Cell then suck the clone's energy right into himself until there is nothing left of the Gohan clone itself.

"Uh...thanks." said Gohan uneasily that his own enemy, the one who killed Android 16 and his father during the Cell Games, has saved his life.

"Well, I had vowed revenge on you Gohan, but your clone will gladly take your place." said Cell with an evil smirk making Gohan glad that the evil android from the future is on his side...for a while.

"Take this!" yelled Leroy as he charges up for a beam attack. The heroes got out of the way just as the clone of Stitch fire. In the progress, he destroy the remaining clones who didn't get out of the way. "No!"

"Hey thanks, trog!" laughed Kid Goku as he hits Leroy with his Power Pole knocking the clone back. He then puts his weapon away as the kid version of Goku yelled, "Let's do this!"

"Kame..." Goku yelled getting into his Kamehameha stance.

"...hame..." said Gohan, who has return to his feet, getting into the same stance.

"...HA!!" yelled Cell as he, Goku, Kid Goku, and Gohan fires off the Kamehameha attack at Lerroy. The evil New Turogian yelps as he gets hit by the attack sending him flying into the distance.

"NOT AGAIN!" yelled Leroy as he disappeared once more.

"All right! Good work, sports fan!" said Champ laughing at his team's triumph.

"Can't believe I am happy that Cell is on our side." said Gohan with a grin.

"Don't look into it. We are enemies again after all of this, don't forget that." said Cell with a glare.

"It's not over yet. I have a feeling that our friends will be dealing with more bosses and clones like this one." said Leia in concern.

"Let's just hope that Visaru's men are taken down before we reach the main villain himself." said Luke as he and his friends go through the door that appeared.

--

Team Cyberchase:

The team of Delete, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Blackjack, The Hacker, Buzz, Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-Man, and the Internet creatures find themselves in a familiar looking desert.

"Wow, this place looks hot." said Delete sweating a bit.

"Wait a moment. The last time we were here, that Gutsman tank robot thing attacked us!" exclaimed Iron Man in realization.

Suddenly something landed right in front of them with a thud: it's Guts-Dozer, just as strong as he is when Blackjack, the Marvel heroes, Lilo, the experiments, and most of the AGU gang fought it before! It laughs evilly as the Guts-Dozer gets ready its attack.

"You and your big mouth, Tony." snapped Captain America as he blocks a missile with his lasers before throwing it at the Guts-Dozer a few times.

"Oh man!" groaned Spider-Man as the clones of Delete, Blackjack, The Hacker, Captain America, and Spider-Man appears, "Just what I don't need! Clones! Though I don't mind Ben Reilly, these I prefer to be without!"

"Allow me! Blizzard!" yelled Blackjack firing a Blizzard attack at the clones of Delete and his own before taking them down.

"Intenet creatures, help Blackjack while we deal with this tank fool!" ordered The Hacker. The Internet creatures obey as they fought the other clones with Blackjack while the others tackle the Guts-Dozer who jumps up trying to pound them but miss. The Guts-Dozer growls as the robot throws a Met at them but Iron Man fires at the latter, getting rid of the thing.

"Here's webs in your eyes!" joked the webhead as he fires webs in the Guts-Dozer's eyes blocking its view. Delete jumps at the robot slashing it a few times with his Keyblade.

"Go at him, Delete! You can beat him!" cheered Matt happily.

"Go for the tank threads, bro!" Buzz suggested.

Delete nodded as he slashes the Guts-Dozer's tank threads. As a result, the robot went out of control and it fell down crushing the clones in the progress.

"And now, the final attack!" laughed The Hacker madly as he gets out a nuke bomb and throws it at the Guts-Dozer. The bomb detonates destroying the robot once and for all. "Ha ha ha! So much for trying to stop us! Ha ha ha ha!"

"I aml never used to working with The Hacker." said Inez uneasily.

"Neither am I." agreed Jackie as the group goes through the next door that appeared.

--

Team New Turogian:

"Hey, this is Blackjack's ship, how did we get back here?" asked Lilo surprised as she, Stitch, their ohana, and Snoopy appear in the canon area of the destroyed Blackjack's ship.

"Did Blackjack's ship become part of Visaru's maze?" asked Stitch puzzled.

"Uh oh. Trouble." said Perfect as a familiar beagle robot appears with a roar. It isn't alone as the clones of Stitch (not Leroy), Lilo, Sparky, Angel, Kixx, Reuben, Scorpio, and Snoopy appear laughing evilly.

"It's the same robot Snoopy once transformed into before!" said Scorpio making Snoopy bark in surprise.

"Naga! More clones?! As if Leroy isn't enough!" said Stitch in annoyance.

"I will deal with fake cousins and beagle. You deal with the robot." said Perfect as he jumps in battle against the fakes.

"Right. Let's do this!" said Lilo throwing a thunder attack against the Snoopy Bot who shoot out missiles at its enemies but Snoopy uses a trampoline to move his allies out of the way. Getting a bowl out, he uses it as a Frisbee to hit the big robot version of himself.

Perfect meanwhile hits the fake Snoopy a few times before sending it flying. The fake Lilo sent out the fakes of Reuben, Kixx, and Sparky at the cousin. That proves to be a mistake as Perfect opens his mouth and swallows his enemies allowing him to absorb them. The fake Scorpio fires the Mega Bomb attack hitting the experiment absorber hard.

Luckily, it didn't hurt Perfect too badly as the good experiment hits the fake Scorpio sending him flying in the fake Lilo knocking them out of the fight.

"You may be parents but meega still has no respect for you stupid trogs!" laughed Stitch Jr. as he tackles the fake Stitch before firing blasters at the fake Angel. Grabbing a mallet, he slams the two fakes sending them flying. "Take that to the bank and cash it!"

Snoopy sprays the Snoopy Bot a few times while Kixx and Reuben hits the robot with their attacks. Angel slams the villain with punches before using her singing to put the Snoopy Bot in a sleeping trance. Sparky send sparks throughout the robot electrocuting it a bit.

"Time to finish it! Aloha!" laughed Stitch getting a big car from out of nowhere and hits the Snoopy Bot causing it to explode. Soon the thing fell to the ground, defeated.

"Rock-a-lula, Stitch!" laughed Lilo as she high-five her best friend.

"Come on. Let's go." Angel said as she and her group goes through the next door that appears.

--

Team Alice:

Alice's group find themselves on the same platform where Alice, Stitch, and Stitch Jr. has fought the Jabberwock a while ago. This could mean one thing.

"Jabberwock, come out! I know you are here!" snapped Alice looking around.

"I am here, girl, but not alone!" boomed the Jabberwock as he appears with not only his one-eyed clone, but the clones of Alice, Trilby, and Harry as well.

"Bloody heck! There's another Harry!" said Ron in shock.

"As if one boy who lived is bad enough." giggled Luna making Harry glares at her.

"Oh great. A clone of me? I supposed the cult I faced will be doing that next." Trilby said with a frown as he looks at his evil clone.

The Jabberwocks roars as they attack the kids who have no clones while Alice, Trilby, and Harry fought their own clones. Ron and Hermione fires blasts at the one eye version while Luna, Ginny, and Neville dodge the attacks of the original.

"Great. These clones know all our attacks." groaned Harry as the spell he fires at his clone ended up with the latter blocking the attack.

"No problem. We just need to knock them off balance." Alice explains as she uses her knife to block the Jacks thrown at her by the Alice clone.

"Allow me!" yelled Trilby as he dodges his own clone's attack before running over and zapping the Alice clone sending it flying into the abyss below.

"Thank you. My turn!" said Alice as she gets her Demon Dice out and throws them. Demons appear and attacks the Harry and Trilby clones allowing the wizard to put the two on ice before smashing them and sending the fakes flying.

"A little help, please!" yelped Neville as the original Jabberwock has pin him down. The three who got rid of their clones then attacked the original attack with their combined attacks knocking him off, literally.

Then Trilby summons Walker and his Ghost Cops with the warden pointing at the cyborg like creatures and yelling, "Open fire!!"

The Ghost Cops fire on the Jabberwocks hitting the monsters until they are sent colliding into one another. The original and his clone roared for the last time as they fell to the darkness.

"Hopefully that is the last we seen of them." said Ginny with a sight as the ghosts disappeared. "There's the door, let's go."

The couples, Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Ron, held hands as they go through the door.

--

Team AGU:

The AGU kids, Skulker, and the Incredibles enter a familiar part of the city where the AGU kids has fought Alan. And what do you know, there he is once again in his ruined Robosnail vehicle.

"Alan!" said Tommy recognizing his enemy.

"Well, well, we meet again, Pickles! This time you and your friends will perish!" laughed Alan as he gets ready to attack.

"Hey, who are they?" Phil asked as new figures enter the battlefield. To their shock, it's the clones of Chuckie, Tommy, and Skulker.

"They're clones, duh! Only got three, though."

"Clones or not, they are not the real thing!" yelled Kimi angrily as she slashes at the fake Tommy with her sword. The fake blocks her attack before super charge his fist trying to hit the real Tommy's girlfriend.

"Normally I wouldn't attack Chuckie, but you aren't Chuckie, pal!" snapped Angelica as she jumps up and lands on the ground creating an earthquake to knock the fake Chuckie down. She then charges at the fake and hits him in the face. "Also, I would never do this to him either!"

"Ember, help us!" yelled Skulker as he uses the Assist Trophy to summon the guitar playing ghost. Ember sees Skulker and smirks.

"Ahh, much better. What does big butt needed from dear and beautiful Ember?" Ember cooed at Skulker making the ghost blush.

"Help us deal with Alan, okay?"

"With pleasure."

Ember then flies up and hits her guitar sending ghost fists at Alan hitting him and his machine hard. Skulker then calls forth missiles and fires upon the fake Tommy, Chuckie, and Skulker. Lil hits the fake Chuckie knocking it unconscious.

"Yo, fake Tommy! Think fast!" laughed Dil as he shoots lasers from his weapon hitting the fake Tommy, sending it packing.

Tommy and Chuckie meanwhile attacked Alan who flies his vehicle up and fires blasts at his enemies but they ended up blocking. Ember then swirls her flaming hair in the hair and hit the villain's transport, putting it on fire.

"NOOO!" yelled Alan as he tries to get both his Robosnail and the fire under control. However, due to his distracting, Susie turns into a pterodactyl and flies up, slashing the villain's vehicle. The thing soon falls to the ground and crashes, Alan defeated.

Ember then swirls her hair around and hits the fake Skulker sending it flying. She said slyly, "You are never like my baby, baby."

"Skulker, thanks. I can't believe I am thanking the guy who once attacked us." Susie said with a smile.

"Let's save that for when we go through the door." snapped Skulker as he and his group goes through the door that appears once more.

--

The maze has more perils which includes a lot of traps and bad guys for the heroes to fight. But long story short, they all managed to get by them and soon find themselves together in a big area.

"Hey, where's Flint, Dora, and Boots?" asked Matt looking around.

"Hola," The group sees Dora, Boots, Flint, Rocky, and the Time Shifters rushing towards them. "Sorry we're late. We were fighting ourselves...literally."

"No problem. You're just in time." said Danny glaring at a pair of doors in front of them that just opened. "Let's go."

The fighters who were involved in this adventure enter through the doors and soon find themselves on a platform. There he is, the monster responsible for everything: Visaru.

Harry, amazed since he isn't used to a team-up this massive, comment, "Never have I seen such a massive gathering of the forces of good."

Spider-Man quips, "You don't read a lot of comic books, do you?"

"No, so what do a bunch of heroes teaming up have to do with comics?"

"Well, it is very common that heroes team up in comics. In DC comics, there is a crossover called _Crisis on Infinite Earths_, a class of heroes teaming up or a crossover as it is called. 2, there is a comic series called the _Justice League_, which is made up of many DC Comic heroes. As for Marvel, there was a mini series called the _Secret Wars_ where a bunch of marvel heroes had to team up to fight most of our enemies."

"Amazing." said Harry in amazement as he continues to glare at Visaru.

"Well, well, I'm impressed. You have gotten past your enemies and your clones." said Visaru with a smirk looking at the heroes glaring at him. "First off, let me take care of one little problem." Like before, a portal appears and the Assist Trophies got sucked in, much to the shock of the heroes, before the portal disappears once more. "There, that problem is solved. I must confess. I thought you would never get here, since most of you were turned into trophies, but I guess you got Shenlong, yes I know what happened outside of the maze, to restore you all."

"Plus my badges also restored those turned into trophies, so don't forget me, The Hacker!" The Hacker laughed in triumph.

"Must you do that, boss?" asked Buzz with a frown.

"I knew about the badges, Hacker! Nothing escapes me, nothing!" Visaru added.

"That's The Hacker to you!" yelled The Hacker at Visaru in annoyance.

"Unfortunately, you all realized that you have used up all the wishes from the Dragon Balls and there won't be enough time to make more badges to save you this time! NIGHTMARE WAVES!!"

Like before, Visaru crossed his arms ready to perform his attack. However, before he is able to, a boxing glove came from outta nowhere and hit him injuring the villain hard.

"Who did that?!" yelled Visaru angrily looking around. The fighters of the Super Smash Bros. world look puzzled. None of them even attack!

"Eh, what's up, doc?" said a voice. Everyone turns and sees someone standing on a cliff nearby chewing on a carrot. It was a gray and white furred rabbit. He has long big ears and white gloves.

"Bugs Bunny!" said Delete squealing like a little child. He loves bunnies.

"What's this?! I thought I may sure not to elude anyone! How did you get here?!" demanded Visaru in shock and disbelief.

"Hey, when the world's threatened, who am I to stay out of this?" Bugs said with a smirk.

"But how did you get here?" asked Chuckie in amazement.

"Plot hole." said Bugs arching an eyebrow as we hear a rimshot. "Plus, a pal of Goku's gave me a ride."

"I am not Kakkarot's friend so don't even go there!" snapped an annoyed voice. Goku couldn't believe it! Could it be? Someone appears, arms crossed. It's a black haired man with dark black eyes. He wears a blue tight suit with white gloves, a white-yellow fighter's tunic, and white boots.

"Vegeta!" said Goku, amazed that his sometimes friend, sometimes rival fellow Saiyan has appear.

"Man, why do you have to choose now to show up?" asked Krillin looking annoyed.

"Only one person gets to destroyed Kakkarot and that's me, Visaru!" Vegeta snapped at the Subspace villain. "I will help him get rid of you."

"Fool! You think you can stop me?! I am invincible!! I once have the whole world at my feet many years ago and I will do so again!" snapped Visaru angrily.

"Hold that thought..." Suddenly Vegeta disappear.

"What?! Where is he?!"

Suddenly Vegeta appear in front of Visaru and, without warning, punched the psycho villain right in the chest making him gasp. As the Saiyan moves back, Visaru continues to gasp in an odd looking way.

"Looks like he is going to get sick!" said Violet disgusted.

Visaru threw up all right...except it isn't vomit, it'ss familiar looking Assist Trophies and some new ones!

"Oh my gosh! It's the Assist Trophies he took from us, including some new ones!" said Dora in amazement as the good guys recover all of them.

"The creep must have put them inside him all this time!" said Flint in amazement, realizing where that portal the villain has made has sent the Assist Trophies.

"I...will make you all pay!" roared Visaru as he recovered getting ready to battle.

"Time for the big showdown! Daffy, some help!" yelled Bugs as he pulls out an Assist Trophy and uses it. Someone appear. It's a black feathered duck with a white collar that stand on two legs. His name is Daddy Duck, his sometimes friend, sometimes foe.

"Trust me, I need you would need me, long ears! Whoo-Hoo!" laughed Daffy as he is bouncing up and down with manic energy, tossing around the comedy classic banana cream pies at a rapid-fire rate, dropping dynamite down the pants of Visaru and dropping anvils on him.

"Why you!" yelled Visaru embarrassed firing at the duck who moves out of the way.

Then, turning to the camera, Daffy comment, "Yeah, I know my "'Whoo-Hoo! Whoo-Hoo! Whoo-Hoo!'" routine isn't the same thing as Shadow's 'Chaos Control' powers, but it IS a good reference to the Looney Tunes' brand of slapstick humor."

"Good work, Daffy." said Dil laughing as the duck's job is done for now.

JUST before he disappears, Daffy add, "Besides, it was either that or allow me to have the teleportation and energy orb shooting powers of my Loonatics Unleashed counterpart, Danger Duck, for the purposes of the Shadow role."

Visaru growls as he teleports around the place beginning his attack. Piccolo tosses away his turban and cape before flying in and helping Goku attack the villain. Visaru knocks them off as he dodges his dive attack on Bugs who got out of the way and whacks back with a mallet.

"Big Bang Attack!" yelled Vegeta hitting the villain hard with this attack. Champ then jumps at Visaru and hits him many times. Suddenly the villain knocks Champ away and forms a whip, grabbing Vegeta.

Vegeta yelps as Visaru spins his enemy around a bit before slamming him onto the platform. Delete and Blackjack hits him with their Keyblades many times while Danny, Dani, and Plasmius fires ecto-blasts at him.

"Not enough!" yelled Visaru as he grew into a big form shooting out lasers at his enemies who dodged them. Returning to his normale size, the villain then teleported around a bit some more. The heroes hit him with all their might but it still won't bring Visaru down.

"This isn't good. Our attacks aren't fazing this guy." said Harry worried as he shoots out a blast at Visaru, damaging not too badly.

"Use the summon trophies, quick!" yelled Alice hitting Visaru with her Croquet Mallet only to get smack back.

Angel quickly uses the Summon Trophies bringing out some friends old and new to help them. The following appear to help: they are the Wacky Races, the Toy Story cast, Beast Boy, Dil Pickles (who left his friends' sides temporarily), Calvin/Stupendous Man, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, Ember, WarGreymon, Puck (from _Gargoyles_), Mr. Smartypants, Darth Vader in his TIE fighter, Atomic Betty, Spanky Hamm (who got himself a club), John DeFoe, Digit De Loid, Homer J. Simpson, the Gryphon (from _American McGee's Alice_), Ryoko, Pudge the Penguin, Syndrome, Daffy Duck, Yajirobe, Lucky (who decides to do some biting instead of TV time this time), and Ms. Marvel.

"Father!" Luke said amazed upon seeing the TIE fighter where his father usually flew.

"Luke, I shall help you for you are my son." boomed the Sith as he opens fire on Visaru injuring him a bit.

"Luckily for Stark, he gave me word first." said Ms. Marvel as she charges in and punch the villain in the face.

"Come on! Let's finish this guy so I can go home and get some sleep!" said Yajirobe as he, the Gryphon, and WarGreymon slash at Visaru. The villain in annoyance knocks the summons back a bit.

"It won't work! We need another way to beat him!" said June as she dodges Visaru's lasers.

"There is! Here!" exclaimed Bugs as he throws down some weird looking metal balls.

"Are those Smash Balls?" asked Gohan in amazement as he recognized them.

"Yes! Time we show this maroon how we heroes fight! Not enough for everyone though."

"Well, hit them! We'd keep Visaru busy!" yelled Ron as some of the fighters attacked Visaru, helping the summons.

"Let's do this." said Danny as he and the fighters hit the metal balls as hard as they can while their friends fight the evil Subspace villain off. They must not lose! Everyone is depending on them!

"NIGHTMARE WAVES!" roared Visaru as he crossed his arms and hits the ones attacking him, including Vegeta, knocking them to the platform unconscious. "That rabbit and the Saiyan may have weakened my Nightmare Waves but the attack can still knock them to oblivion!!"

Suddenly a flash appears getting Visaru's curiosity. He turns and to his shock, the fighters he didn't knock unconscious begins to glow.

"Wait...what is this?!" demanded the villain.

"Whoa, all this power." said Cell in amazement. "It's great!!"

Soon Danny, June, Ray-Ray, Jack Spicer, Chris, Skulker, Goku, Gohan, Kid Goku, Lilo, Sparky, Reuben, Kixx, Stitch, Stitch Jr., Angel, Scorpio, Luke, Han, Boba, Champ, Bright Heart, Delete, Blackjack, Alice, Trilby, Tommy, Mr. Incredible, Chuckie, Captain America, Spider-Man, Flint and the Time Shifters, Harry, Dora and Boots, Snoopy, and Bugs, as well as Plasmius, The Hacker, and Cell begins to glow with the power of the Smash Balls.

"All right, Chris." said Jody grinning as her boyfriend glows in a wonderful kind of light.

"Go beat him, Jack." said Rika with a smirk knowing that Visaru is going down hard.

"It's time...for us to do the Final Smash!" said Captain America glowing in determination.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU GO THAT FAR!!" roared Visaru as he flies down trying to stop his enemies before they use their Final Smashes. However it soon turn out to be too late.

"FORCE LIGHTNING!!" yelled Luke as he fires lightning at the villain stopping him from getting closer.

"SMUGGLER RAPID FIRE!!" exclaimed Han as he takes his blaster out and fires rapidly at Visaru making sure that the villain don't get a chance to recover.

"MISSILE LAUNCH!" yelled Boba as missiles appear from out of nowhere on his back and were fired, hitting the Subspace villain with a lot of missiles smacking him in the air.

"Take this!" yelled Visaru as he turns into an energy spear and charges at his enemies, more desperate to destroy them all.

"INCREDIBLE SMASH!!" yelled Mr. Incredible making a charging smash attack.

"EXPECTO PATRONO!!" yelled out Harry calling forth his Patronus Charm. That spell along with Mr. Incredible's attack counter attacks Visaru's attack stopping it and hitting the villain hard.

"FINAL BOMB UMBRELLA ATTACK," Trilby called out as he launches bombs at Visaru which hits him head on.

"WONDERLAND END OF DARKNESS!" yelled Alice as she fires a blast from her Jabberwock Eye Staff hitting Visaru very hard. She won't end there however as she turns into her demon form. "And to make this the last time: DEMON BARRAGE!"

Alice shoots out a laser blast from her mouth hitting Visaru further. The Subspace demon couldn't believe it! He's supposed to be stronger than all of them and they are beating him!

"My Nightmare Waves will finish you!! NIGHTMARE WAVES!!" yelled Visaru as he crossed his arms and fired off the attack. For a moment, the villain thought he got them as the waves hit them head on. But to his shock, the attack doesn't faze them as the heroes go on.

"FIST OF TEBIGONG!!" yelled Jack Spicer as he hits Visaru hard. The Fist of Tebigong wouldn't have work normally but thanks to the power of the Smash Balls, the attack is 10 times more powerful.

"FLAMING INFERNO!!" yelled Chris as he fires off a big fireball the size of the sun and slams it on Visaru. In more desperation, the villain turns big and tries to shoot lasers at his enemies but they keep on coming!

"QUEEN OF THE NEW TUROGIANS!!" yelled Angel as she shoots out a blast from her mouth.

"STITCH HOWLER!" growled Stitch as he shoots a blast from his mouth as well.

"NEW TUROGIAN COMBINATION ATTACK," Lilo yelled as Kixx, Reuben, and Sparky join together and help Lilo in launching the next attack at Visaru.

"MIGHTY PRANK!!" laughed Stitch Jr. as he conjures up an egg launcher and hits the eggs at Visaru, blinding him enough so the villain would be hit by the other attacks.

"Why can't I hit you?! You are all open to my attacks!!" yelled Visaru in disbelief as he turns back to his normal size.

"Because you're a jerk, and no one liked jerks! ULTIMATE MEGA BOMB!!" yelled Scorpio firing off the ultimate version of his trademark attack hitting the villain harder with this one.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!" yelled a glowing Kid Goku as he fires off this attack on Visaru making the villain scream in somewhat pain.

"SPIRIT BOMB!!" yelled Cell as he summons Goku's most powerful attack, making a giant energy ball appears. He smirks as he throws the attack at Visaru hitting him hard. The villain didn't recover much as Snoopy flies around on his doghouse shooting at the villain. That must be Snoopy's Final Smash.

"BURST RUSH!!" yelled Mystic Gohan as he delivers an amazing series of hits on Visaru and knocks him into whatever is supposed to be the sky in Subspace, where he knocks Visaru about a bit more before smashing him onto the ground!

Plasmius laughs as he grew big, bigger than Visaru. The halfa smirks at the alarmed Subspace villain as he said, "How's this for an evil halfa?!" Plasmius then fires a few blasts on Visaru.

"INTERNET CREATURES ATTACK!" exclaimed The Hacker as the Internet creatures, summoned by their master, attacked Visaru pounding him many times before getting off.

"DRAGON POWER!!" yelled Delete as wings and a tail appear, putting the droid in a dragon form. He then flew around hitting Visaru with everything he got.

"I will get you!" yelled Visaru firing lasers but the good dragon droid just dodged him.

"TRINITY LIMIT!!" yelled Blackjack as the Cyberchase kids uses their trinity combined and help Delete's clone summoned up a blast to hit Visaru hard.

"My turn! ULTIMATE POWER!!" exclaimed Chuckie as a flash of power came from him slamming right into the villain.

"SHIELD OF JUSTICE!" yelled Captain America.

"MARK OF THE SPIDER!!" yelled Spider-Man as the two Marvel heroes hit the villain with this attack hard.

"TIME SHIFTERS COMBINED!!" Flint said as the Time Shifters gathered around the cave boy and, with Rocky's help, hits Visaru with their attacks.

"SUPER RABBIT POWER CARROTS!" exclaimed Bugs as he uses the 'Super Rabbit power carrots' (from his 1943 cartoon 'Super Rabbit') to temporarily give himself super-strength, super-speed, flight and limited invulnerability allowing him to hit Visaru many times.

"CARE BEAR STARE!!" exclaimed Champ as he with Bright Heart (along with Cheer and Treat Heart) fires off their most powerful Care Bear Stare ever and hits the villain hard.

"EXPLORER HOLA AZULA ATTACK!!" exclaimed Dora and Boots as an iceberg appear hitting the villain hard.

"Power of my ancestor, come to me. GIVE ME STRENGTH!!" yelled Tommy as the power of his ancestor fills him with power strong enough to make a sword and a shield appear.

"What is this?!" yelled Visaru as Tommy hits him many times and slashes him across the chest with his sword.

"GHOST BLAST!" yelled Skulker making a blast shot out of his arm hitting Visaru.

"How can I be losing?! I am invincible!!"

"Visaru, let's face it. Invincibility is so overrated, like you!" laughed Dani with a laugh.

"TE XUAN BLAST!!" yelled Ray-Rayh as he hits the villain with a blast. "Cool! Finally a power!!"

"RESOLVE PUNCH!!" yelled June as she punched Visaru hard with this attack.

"GHOST HOWL," yelled Danny as he send out his ghostly wail at Visaru hard.

"You will pa, everyone of you!" snapped Visaru as he charges at his enemies but got hit many times by a few blasts.

"The only one who will pay will be you!" exclaimed Super Saiyan 3 Goku in determination. He flies into the sky right at Visaru holding out a fist yelling, "YOUR END HAS COME! RYU-KEN!!"

Goku takes the form of a golden Shenlong dragon which roars sending Visaru into a state of horror. Then before he knew it, the Super Saiyan 3 hero rips right through him. The villain gasps in horror as a hole appear right in the center of his body.

"NOW TOGETHER!" yelled Danny as he and his friends perform a mighty big blast. Visaru looks up and gasps as the attack hits him head on. Once it did, the villain looks horrified as he is being vaporized.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! I AM INVINCIBLE! THE WORLD IS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! I REFUSE TO DIE, I REFUSE TO...DIE!!" yelled VIsaru as the last of him vaporized into nothing. Visaru, the villain of all and ruler of Subspace, is gone.

Soon when that happened, a flash appears as all parts of the worlds that were absorbed by Visaru and his forces begin to come apart from the maze. As if in an instant as each sphere vanished, the parts along with its people soon returned to the real world once more, as if nothing has happened.

And Subspace, the giant sphere in the sky, the dimension of darkness, has disappeared, leaving the sky opened with a sunset once more.

Author's note  
Yes! Visaru is gone forever and everything is back to normal! Did you all enjoy that, folks, eh? For the Final Smashes, two are suggested to me by Anonymous But Interested, three I got from Jules's parody, the DBZ characters' I got from the show or games, the rest I just made up. The epilogue is coming up so until then, read and review!


	14. Epilogue: The World is saved

Author's note  
Well despite 4 reviews that I had since deleted (one of them is some jerk who got some nerve to flame my story, bad-mouthing about Dora, Boots, and the obvious, two of them are like Movie-Brat trying to get me to do parodies of stuff I will not do, and the last one being something called past tense), the reviews for the last chapter was great. It's time now to put an end to one of the greatest fics of my career. I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy!

**Epilogue: The World is saved**

The fighters, regular, summons, and extras, woke up on an island that is facing the sunset.

"Did we do it? Is Visaru gone?" asked Harry hopefully.

"You did it! Ha ha! You did it!" laughed Krillin as he hugs his friends (those he trust anyway).

"Visaru is gone, our world is saved!" said Kimi with a grin.

"Yes, thank you." The fighters turned and to their surprise, the Master Hand and the Crazy Hand, the ones who was thought to be behind the Subspace invasion, floats in front of them.

"Huh? I thought you guys were..." said Stitch Jr. in amazement.

"Nah! We got better!" said the Crazy Hand laughing madly.

"Oh shut up." The Master Hand snapped to its crazy counterpart before he continues. "I like to thank you all for saving the world and like to apologize for the actions we pulled while under control of that monster."

"No biggie. I figure you wouldn't turn evil." said Alice in relief.

"We will take our leave now but we will return to face you all in whatever tournaments or fight you all will go through next."

"Yeah! You will deal with me and me! Ha ha ha!" laughed the Crazy Hand. The Master Hand rolls itself in annoyance as both hands leave.

"Hey Vegeta," Goku said turning to his Saiyan friend/rival who was dusting himself off. "Thanks for the help."

"Don't look into it, Kakkarot. Next time, you're next!" Vegeta scowled at Goku. The Saiyan also known as Kakkarot gave a smirk. Vegeta may deny it but he really helps out a lot today.

"Man, without all those Subspace monsters and stuff, this sunset looks kinda good." said Kid Goku as some of his friends (and enemies surprisingly) nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." said Cheer smiling lovingly towards Champ as she kisses him. The couples kiss on though it made some of the others look uneasily.

"Hmph! It's time I take my leave!" Cell snapped as he turns and prepares to leave the scene.

"Why are you leaving?" asked Flint.

"Remember, our alliance is temporarily until Visaru is destroyed. Today we celebrate but when tomorrow comes, we are enemies again. This time, I will have no use of Subspace to take you all down."

"You better prepare yourselves because I will see you again, Daniel, maybe in the next Smash Bros. fight without the interruptions." said Plasmius to the good halfa in amusement.

"I will be ready and make sure you get yourself a cat, okay?" asked Danny giving his enemy a smirk.

"I DO NOT NEED A CAT!! Besides, I got one already."

With that said, Cell, Plasmius, and the bad ghosts flies off. Skulker glares at his enemies before taking off himself. He will live to hunt another day, but for now Danny and his friends are spared. Boba also took off as well, looking for another bounty that doesn't involved Subspace or double-crossing, though the latter can be kinda doubting.

Jack Spicer looks at the sunset and sighs as he said, "Well, my days of evil are over. I'm going to be good, heck even the losers who are good guys get a break. I mean just look at Goofy."

"I'm glad you will change your ways," said Lilo proudly, "but if it were any way to make this feel better, you are slightly better then Hamsterviel by comparison. You build your own robots. Hamsterviel isn't a genius, and without Gantu, he is no better than Carl the ant wizard."

"I heard that, and oh by the way. Its CARL THE COCKROACH WIZARD." yelled Carl the Cockroach Wizard from who knows where.

"What are you going to do now?" Danny asked the Evil Boy Genius.

"I think I'm going into the car fixing business. I wonder if Rika is freed tonight." Jack Spicer said in wonder.

"Hello! I am right here and you know I am free any night, you big dork." said Rika with a smirk as she kisses Jack Spicer as Renamon watches in on amusement.

The remaining ones watching looked out at the sunset happily. To think, they almost lost all this thanks to Visaru but now that he and his Subspace Army are gone, everything is all right. Our heroes and their enemies (even though the latter tries to deny it) has learn another lesson on life. No matter what happens, there are friends nearby to help you always.

Spider-Man comment, "You know. It's amazing."

Chuckie asks, "What? That we could all pull together so well when it really counted? That we, all working together, pulled off such an impressive victory over such an awesomely powerful and evil villain?"

Spider-Man comment, "No, that it has been a month since the author finished his 'Cinderella' parody and he STILL hasn't started his 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit?' parody. I can respect that the author has enough respect for Papa T-41 to want to wait for the trailer, but the wait IS pretty frustrating."

Bugs puts in, "Well, good things come to those who wait. Quality over speed, after all."

The others laugh a bit as most of them continue watching the sunset. The couples grin as they kiss each other.

"Yep. Tomorrow is another new day." said Tommy with a happy sigh as he hugs Kimi lovingly.

--

We go through a montage as we hear the ending song (the one for the original Subspace Emissary mode for 'Super Smash Bros. Brawl)

First off, we see Danny and his friends returning to their homes getting ready to prepare themselves for what happen next in the future.

_**Audi famam illius. (I have heard of his rumor.)  
**_  
We see Plasmius, a week later, shooting at his enemies Danny, June, Chris, Ray-Ray, and Dani, this time all by himself.

_**Solus in hostes ruit (He alone rushed into his enemies)  
**_  
Plasmius has got Danny pinned. He smirks while getting ready to make the final attack but then the Chris rush in and attack him, saving his adopted sister's boyfriend in the nick of time.

_**et patriam servavit. (and saved his homeland.)  
**_  
Danny with a smirk performs his ghostly wail sending Plasmius right to June who punches the villain until he fell to the ground unconscious. The halfa and Te Xuan Ze laughs as they kiss each other happily.

_**Audi famam illius. (I have heard of his rumor.)**_

We see Alice smiles as she is at her new home looking through the Wodnerland book. Meanwhile in space, Luke and his friends are fighting off another enemy assault which almost got bad when Boba shows up to open fire on them but Chewie chases him off quickly.

_**Cucurrit quaeque tetigit destruens. (He ran across the lands and everything he touched was destroyed.)  
**_  
Tommy and his friends return to their home, restored back to normal. Chuckie laughs as he runs to his dad and stepmother's arms hugging them both. Angelica goes over and hugs her boyfriend while her cousin watched as Tommy held Kimi's hand.

_**Audi famam illius. (I have heard of his rumor.)  
**_  
We now see Trilby back at HQ doing research on John DeFoe, each time making him which will lead him to his destiny.

Meanwhile the Incredibles continue on going on their next adventure.  
_**  
Audi famam illius. (I have heard of his rumor.)  
**_  
Skulker laughs as he traps his latest ghost in his collection. Grinning at his triumph, he looks at the list to see what ghost to capture next.  
_**  
Spes omnibus, mihi quoque. (He gave everyone hope, as he gave me.)  
**_  
We now see Jack Spicer who, along with Snoopy, Flint, and the Time Shifters, are fixing up the Evil Boy Genius's home with the Jackbots, back under Jack Spicer's control, help while Rika and Renamon watch on, with the Digimon Queen drinking a soda.

The Z-Fighters continue their usual life of training and studying (though Gohan is the one doing most of the studying). Piccolo watches Gohan while Vegeta just continues training until the day he proves himself better than Goku, though how unlikely that would be. Meanwhile Kid Goku does some training of his own.  
_**  
Terror omnibus, mihi quoque. (He gave everyone fear, as he gave me.)  
**_  
At Hogswarts, Harry and his friends stood proudly as they graduated from the school they attended all these years as their teachers and other friends watch on proudly.

_**Ille (He is now)  
**_  
At the Avengers mansion, the Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man, and Spider-Man included, get ready to fight off their next foe.

_**iuxta me. (next to me.)  
**_  
In Cyberspace, Delete laughs as he plays with his former enemies Matt, Inez, Jackie, and Digit. Blackjack watch from nearby for a moment before he leaves. We now see The Hacker up to his old tricks while Buzz helps him.  
_**  
Ille iuxta me. (He is now next to me.)  
**_  
In No-Heart's castle, the Care Bear team and the rest of the Care Bear Family fight off against No-Heart during their next adventure.

_**Socii sunt mihi. (My allies are with me.)  
**_  
In Kauai, Lilo and Stitch attended the next ohana reunion of Stitch's cousins as well as Scorpio and Perfect who assisted with the activities. Stitch yelps as his children, Stitch Jr. included, pounded on him knocking the New Turogian down, much to his embarrassment and Angel's amusement.  
_**  
qui olim viri fortes (My allies, who were once heroes)**_

In a part of a place where Dora and his friends lived, the two explorers begin their next exploring adventure while a fox named Swiper are sneaking nearby, hoping to do some 'swiping'.  
_**  
rivalesque erant. (and old enemies, are here.)  
**_  
In Looney Tune Land, Daffy leads some tracks leading to Bugs' rabbit hole leading Elmer the hunter to him. The hunter blasts into the hole but didn't get the 'wabbit'. The 'wascially wabbit' appears and does the usual 'rabbit season, duck season' bit. One pronoun switching from the rabbit later and Daffy ends up with a blast to the face and a beak in his hand.

_**Saeve certando pugnandoque (As they fiercely competed and battled)  
sprendor crescit. (their splendor grew.)  
**_  
The End

Author's note  
And of course, another parody is done with!

Danny: This one is great, Jus! I can't believe it and with a great cast!

Delete: Hey Danny, I'm confused. Why did JusSonic use these charaters, why didn't he use the usuals?

Blackjack: The usuals, who are they?

June: I think Delete means the character that JusSonic like to use, such as Jake Long, Ash, Ami, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey Mouse, Kids Next Doors, Foster Home For Imaginary Friends, Teen Titans, and Nicktoons.

Delete: Why didn't he use them besides the others he use?

Danny: Well, he can be like that sometimes. He use the same character over and over but in another fic, he also uses character that has never been use, ok?

Delete: I understand.

Me: Well, time to wrap this baby up. For the cast of this great story, thank you so much for reading. Until next time...

All: Read and review!!

Me: And no flamers allowed. You know who you are.


End file.
